Cherry and Atticus's DuckTales
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on the 2017 spin-off, in an alternate universe, Cherry and Atticus live with Donald Duck and his triplet nephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They are then sent to live with the richest duck in DuckBurg named Scrooge McDuck who also happens to be the granduncle of the triplets, and they solve mysteries and rewrite history while discovering new adventures and their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

In an alternate universe, we are shown the two known as Cherry and Atticus as they were in a boat house with the one called Donald Duck as he was watching over his sister's sons: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. It had gotten out of control lately though because they had become more of a handful than he anticipated when he won custody of them before his sister mysteriously disappeared like Cherry and Atticus's parents who were both orphaned and had tried to find their parents and where they were now, but Cherry had given up all hope on that while Atticus stayed determined as always. But until they would find their parents, they would be staying with Donald and his nephews and where with the triplets being as a handful as they were Donald would need their help.

"Come on, hold still, Uncle Donald!" Louie told his uncle as he rode on his back.

"Good morning, Uncle Donald." Huey smiled as he cooked breakfast.

Louie soon got his uncle out of the uniform he was in. Cherry sighed as she stared out the window while the boys helped Donald get ready for his job interview.

"Huey, please step away from the oven." Atticus begged.

"But I'm making breakfast for Uncle Donald!" Huey smiled as he went back to cooking.

"Louie, what are you doing to your uncle's uniform?!" Atticus panicked.

"Getting it all cleaned up." Louie smiled as he wore a suit with a tie in his one hand.

"This place is going to be the death of me..." Cherry groaned out of stress with living with three little boys.

One of the sleeves to Donald's usual uniform soon got caught on fire on the oven which panicked both Atticus and Donald.

"You gotta dress for the job you want, not the job you have, which is no job." Louie told his uncle.

"Wah! Huey, don't touch the stove, it's hot!" Donald cried out before getting slapped by his uniform's sleeve.

"But it's a big day, and a big day calls for a big breakfast!" Huey smiled as he handed a plate with a fish on it with a sunny side up egg on it with ketchup written in the plate saying 'WE BELIEVE IN YOU, UNCLE DONALD'.

"We've got no time for this," Atticus said before bringing out Donald's cell phone. "We better find out what's taking that babysitter so long."

"You're right," Donald agreed as he took the phone and called the babysitter. "Where are you?!"

Cherry glared at Huey and Louie as they had life vests on and seemed to smirk innocently about their babysitter.

 ** _'You sent me a new address.'_ **The babysitter told him.

"What?" Donald replied. "I didn't give you a new address."

Atticus glared at Huey and Louie as he had a feeling they had something to do with this with help from Dewey who didn't seem to be anywhere in the kitchen.

"Well, what time can you get here?" Donald asked the babysitter.

 ** _'I don't know...'_** The babysitter wearily replied.

"Where's your brother?" Cherry asked Huey and Louie.

"I don't know." Louie shrugged.

"Crazy old bird..." Donald muttered as he hung up on the babysitter. "Where can I find another babysitter at 10:00?... 10:00?!" He then panicked at the time.

"Quick, you have to go now!" Atticus told him.

Louie shut up the iron board and Huey threw on Donald's suit while Cherry shoved him out the door.

"Whoa!" Donald said to them. "I can't just leave you."

"Don't worry, me and Cherry can watch over the boys." Atticus said.

"We can survive for a couple of hours!" Louie added.

"A couple of hours..." Donald muttered. "Uh well, okay. But just keep those life vests on! Cherry, Atticus, you guys are in charge."

"You got it." Atticus said before they heard the boat starting up.

"Where's Dewey?" Donald narrowed his eyes.

"Sleeping?/Who's Dewey?" Louie and Huey replied innocently.

Louie looked to Huey to his stupid reply and where both Donald and Atticus went to where they thought Dewey was.

"Who's Dewey?" Louie scoffed.

"All right, boys; we'll get to Cape Suzette and back before anyone realizes we're gone," Dewey smirked as he hot wired the boat before he saw Donald and Atticus there. "So long, Dorkburg! Hello-Uncle Donald and Atticus? Wh-What's up?"

"Unbelievable." Atticus groaned.

"I can't leave you boys alone for one minute!" Donald scolded as he decided to take the triplets with him to his job interview.

"Okay, bye, Donald, we'll wait for you here." Cherry said innocently.

"Oh, no, you don't, you two are coming with." Donald said.

Cherry and Atticus groaned to each other slightly as they joined the triplets in the car.

* * *

"You were supposed to get him out by 10:00, _Hubert_!" Dewey whispered sharply.

"You were supposed to signal before you started the boat, _Dewford_!" Huey retorted.

"We never get to do anything!" Louie complained.

"Boys, if we want to keep our home afloat, we've all got to do things we don't want to do," Donald told the kids. "That goes for you too, Cherry and Atticus. When your parents come back-"

"They're _not_ coming back." Cherry muttered.

"Yes, they are." Atticus said.

"They abandoned us and they're never going to come back for us!" Cherry glared.

"Cherry..." Atticus cringed.

"They're never coming back," Cherry glared. "If they were gonna come back for us, they would've been back by now, and why would they even give us up in the first place?!"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure they had a reason." Atticus said.

"Whatever, if you wanna believe in fairy tales, that's fine by me." Cherry looked away from him.

Atticus simply sighed as his best friend and sister figure was still not believing that their parents would come back.

 ** _'Destination: McDuck Manor.'_ **The car told Donald as it set the GPS.

"McDuck Manor?" Huey asked his uncle. "As in Scrooge McDuck?!"

"The bajillionaire?!" Dewey added.

"You're finally gonna sell us." Louie smiled.

"I'm not gonna sell-" Donald said before sighing. "He owes me..."

"Even though he calls your uncle a dead beat." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Donald called out which just made the girl smirk.

"Well, he does." The perky goth smirked.

The nephews were very excited about meeting Scrooge McDuck.

"I heard he's so epic he defeated a rock giant and carved a statue of himself out of its legs!" Dewey smiled.

"I heard he found Bigfoot, turns out it was just a shaved bear." Huey added.

"I heard that he's so rich he only hunts for treasure to swim in it!" Louie smiled before turning up Donald's radio.

"All right, take it down a notch," Donald told his nephews. "It's only a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours with Scrooge McDuck." Atticus said.

Donald sighed and shook his head as he drove them to Scrooge's mansion.

* * *

A limo seemed to stop behind them as they took a long while until they were finally at the richest duck in the world's home.

"Uh, Donald...?" Atticus spoke up.

"Mrs. B, open up!" Donald pressed the call button. "I need to get out of here before-"

There was then honking heard behind them.

"He shows up..." Donald finished with a groan.

"And Scrooge calls him a deadbeat in 3, 2, 1." Cherry smirked.

"Hey! Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, ya deadbeat!" Scrooge glared which made Cherry laugh.

The two ducks soon came to meet each other while everyone else watched from the backseat.

"Donald Duck." Scrooge narrowed his eyes.

"Uncle Scrooge." Donald replied.

"And the boys react out of joy in 3, 2, 1." Atticus cued.

"Uncle Scrooge?!" Huey asked which made him cheer with Louie and Dewey.

Cherry soon got out of the car since they were rolling all around in excitement. Atticus soon joined her.

"So, yer still lookin' good," Scrooge said to Donald. "Still living on that boat?"

"Yup," Donald replied. "Still a trillionaire?"

Scrooge soon pointed to his house and where a peacock soon flies off.

"Good, good..." Donald nodded to this. "So...?"

"So... Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, you deadbeat!" Scrooge glared.

"And here we go." Atticus sighed.

"Giving orders like he's the richest duck in the world!" Donald glared.

"He is!" Cherry smirked.

"The lass is right," Scrooge added. "I _am_ the richest duck in the world! Now move!"

 _'Oh, I know what Donald's doing.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smirk.

"I would love to!" Donald argued with Scrooge. "It just so happens I have a job interview."

So why are ye standin' there yellin'?" Scrooge glared.

"Mrs. B said that you would watch the boys and Cherry and Atticus!" Donald explained. "Can you do that without losing them?!"

"Of course I can!" Scrooge replied.

"Fantastic!" Donald glared before rolling his eyes. "Thank you so much!"

"Yer welcome!" Scrooge glared back before looking confused a moment. "Wait, what now?"

"Ha! He just got tricked!" Cherry laughed.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie, meet Scrooge McDuck," Donald told his nephews. "Remember: no tricks, no lies, no trouble."

"Yes, Uncle Donald." The triplets replied.

"I don't think he was talking to you." Atticus said.

"I wasn't." Donald replied before glaring at Scrooge who just glared back.

* * *

Soon enough, they were going inside the house, but Scrooge shut them out as they were about to come inside. A few seconds later, the door was opened by the house maid. They soon came inside and looked all around the framed portraits of Scrooge and his fireplace as it looked far better than they even imagined. There was a girl with light brown hair who poked her head out and looked to Atticus and then disappeared. Atticus looked to see if someone was there, but soon shrugged as no one was there, and he walked inside with the others.

 _'I don't believe this it's actually him.'_ The girl with light brown hair thought to herself.

Soon enough, everyone was at the dining room table.

"Talk to your guests," Mrs. Beakley told Scrooge as she soon left them alone and where soon saw the light brown girl spying on the guests, although seemed to be looking to Atticus. "Monique...?"

"Erm... Yes, ma'am?" The girl smiled bashfully to Mrs. Beakley.

"Why are you staring at our guests?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Oh, no reason..." Mo looked down. "Um... That boy seems nice though..."

"Atticus?" Mrs. Beakley asked. "Yes, I suppose he does seem like a nice boy."

"Mm-hmm..." Mo blushed. "Atticus... What a handsome name."

"You don't have a crush on him, do you?" Mrs. Beakley smirked.

"Uh, well, maybe..." Mo looked away with a blush. "He seems like a nice boy."

"He looks pretty strong too." Mrs. Beakley said.

"I know..." Mo smiled bashfully. "Is that Cherry girl his sister?"

"I think so..." Mrs. Beakley shrugged honestly.

They soon saw the triplets closer to Scrooge.

"So, do children still like marbles or...?" Scrooge asked uneasily.

"Are you _really_ our uncle?!" Huey asked.

"How old are you?!" Dewey asked.

"What's your net worth?!" Louie asked.

"Boys, boys, one at a time." Atticus said.

The triplets continued to go at their uncle.

"I knew this would happen." Cherry scoffed.

"You used to be so cool; what happened to you?" Dewey asked.

Finally, Scrooge had enough and yelled out to his housekeeper.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were soon brought into a room to get out of the way.

"Ye agreed to watch 'em," Scrooge glared at Mrs. Beakley. "Watch 'em. Cherry... Atticus... Huey... Louie... The third one..."

Dewey folded his arms with an unimpressed look on his face as his great-uncle forgot his name.

"Really?" Cherry asked while pointing to Dewey. "You don't know his name?"

"I haveta go." Scrooge replied before tipping his hat and walking out the door.

"Please do not leave the designated play area," Mrs. Beakley told the kids before handing them a bag of marbles. "A gift from your great-uncle. You will return them upon your departure. He's counted them." She then closed the door behind herself and locked them in the room.

"Well, this is boring," Cherry said before looking to Atticus. "Mind getting rid of the door so we can go and do something fun?"

"Oh, I dunno, we should probably stay here." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry smirked as she leaned against the door. "Atticus is a pony boy who's not strong~" she then taunted so he would tackle only for her to run out of the way so he could break the door down despite following the rules almost all the time.

"If I get rid of the stupid door will you stop singing that lie?" Atticus glared.

Cherry smirked. "Atticus is a marshmallow~"

Atticus yelled out and soon rammed toward her only for her to step out of the way and crash the door down.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I fell for that." Atticus glared.

Cherry just laughed. "Come on, guys, let's go."

Louie and Cherry were soon caught by ropes.

"Of course, why is it always me?" Cherry groaned.

"I'll consider that as karma." Atticus teased.

Huey and Dewey were soon then both caught next. They were soon all dangling upside down and Atticus came to see them.

"I'll put the marbles back, I swear!" Dewey cried out in distress.

Atticus was about to get them down.

"Who are you working for?" A girl voice asked.

"Who said that?" Cherry asked.

"Ma Beagle? Glomgold?" The girl demanded firmly. "Answer me!"

"Webby, what are you doing to our guests?" Mo's voice sighed.

"They're spies!" The girl replied sharply.

"U-Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey cried.

"Uncle Scrooge?" The girl asked before gasping. "Oh, my gosh, the nephews!" She then clapped her hands to turn the lights on which revealed herself to be a young female duckling and she soon went to cut everyone down.

"I am so sorry for Webby tying you up." Mo said.

"Of course!" Webby smiled to the boys. "Researching Mr. McDuck and his family is kind of my hobby."

"Who are you guys?" Cherry asked Webby and Mo.

"This is Webigail, but you can call her 'Webby', I kind of look after her like a big sister..." Mo explained. "And I'm Monique, but please, call me Mo."

"Why?" Huey asked.

"Or else." Mo replied.

"Or else what?" Cherry huffed.

Mo soon tackled down Cherry and forced her face against the wall while squeezing her arm. "Or else THIS!"

"Okay, I get it." Cherry muffled.

Mo soon let go and folded her arms as Cherry slid down the wall.

"Sorry about her." Atticus sheepishly told Mo.

"Is she always like this?" Mo asked him.

"On a good day..." Atticus nodded. "I'm really sorry, but she can be quite cynical and dark."

Webby began to ask the triplets three questions.

"Is this, uh, your sister?" Atticus asked Mo about Webby.

"I guess you could say that..." Mo shrugged since she technically lived with Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter. "What about you and her?"

"Well, Cherry's been like a sister to me all my life, but we're not truly related..." Atticus replied. "I don't even remember where we came from... She says she remembers when we were really little, our parents dropped us off to stay with Donald... And then they said they would come back for us, but they hadn't..."

"That's terrible." Mo frowned.

"I know..." Atticus replied. "So, what happened to _your_ parents?"

"I never met them..." Mo shrugged. "Mrs. Beakley said I ended up on her doorstep when I was a baby."

"Mo, get this, they think their family is boring." Webby laughed before showing a family tree of the Duck family.

"What?!" Mo asked before laughing with Webby.

"Whoa..." The triplets looked in awe of their family tree.

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Scrooge McDuck's great-nephews on his sister Hortense's side with Quackmore Duck twice removed!" Webby announced after putting up their photograph on the tree.

"So, do you two have any friends?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing." Cherry groaned.

"Well, we... Wait!" Webby replied. "Are we friends now?"

"If he says yes, will you let us live?" Huey asked.

"Pfft!" Webby snorted. "Good one, new best friend!"

"Yep, I knew it." Cherry said.

"Hey, come on, some new friends will be good for us." Atticus put his arm around her in a friendly sense.

"Atticus, remember, I don't like being touched." Cherry glared.

"You know you love me." Atticus replied.

Cherry soon got him off and shook off his touch. "So, new friends, what do you do for fun around here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm the best at fun!" Webby beamed.

Mo soon opened the air vent.

"Thanks, Mo." Webby smiled as they then crawled through the air vent.

"At least it's not the marble room." Dewey shrugged to his brothers before following the girls.

Atticus soon followed afterwards. Cherry stayed put while everyone else went. Atticus soon came back and dragged Cherry with him.

"Of course I'm being included." Cherry groaned.

"Stop being a sourpuss." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry said.

* * *

Webby kicked the next vent down before rolling on the floor with a smirk. "Whoo-hoo, vent crawl!"

"Yeah!" Mo smiled.

Dewey and Atticus were about to join them. Cherry fell first with Huey and Louie landing on top of her.

"You guys don't get out much, do you?" Huey asked Mo and Webby.

"Sort of." Mo said.

"Eh, Granny's a bit overprotective," Webby replied. "She trains us to be ready for anything, but then she says we got everything we need in here. But one day, I'm gonna see the world, I'm gonna be an explorer with Mo as my helper! We're gonna eat hamburgers!"

"We can buy you two some hamburgers." Cherry said.

"You really are my best friends." Webby smiled as she followed them.

Soon enough, Atticus and Dewey caught up with the others.

"Welcome to the Wing of Secrets!" Webby announced before opening the door behind her and Mo.

"Just be sure to not touch anything dangerous." Mo said.

"I knew it!" Huey smiled once he saw Scrooge on top of a shaved bear in a portrait.

"Guys, check it out!" Louie told Atticus and Dewey about one wood carved statue.

"This is amazing..." Cherry commented, sounding positive for the first time in her life.

"Yeah, whatever." Dewey said.

"Hey, that's my job." Cherry glared.

"The Gong of Picchu," Mo showed them a mystical gong with a dragon behind it. "Hit it three times to unleash unspeakable evil."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Atticus asked.

"You got me, but consider that your warning." Mo advised as she looked deep into his eyes.

"You got it," Atticus said before seeing Louie labeling things. "What are you doing, Louie?"

"Calling dibs on stuff." Louie smiled innocently.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"What? Scrooge is, like, he's, like, super old." Louie shrugged as he continued.

"Oh, careful!" Webby stopped him. "Medusa gauntlet. One touch can turn organic matter to stone..." she then imitated solidifying.

"Yeah, so be careful." Mo added.

"I'm gonna call this one a maybe." Louie replied before labeling the gauntlet anyway.

"This is so cool." Cherry said.

"Yeah, it's incredible!" Huey agreed.

"It's fake." Dewey scoffed.

* * *

The group soon came over to Dewey who was in front of a portrait.

"Is that Uncle Donald?" Huey asked about a certain duck in the picture.

"Oh, yeah!" Webby smiled. "He was Mr. McDuck's sidekick!"

"Dewey's right." Cherry said.

"Totally fake." Louie added.

"Uncle Donald has never done anything cool." Dewey scoffed.

"What?!" Webby glared at Cherry, Atticus, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time!"

"Yeah!" Mo added.

"Oh, what do you guys know?" Cherry scoffed.

"Donald hasn't done anything exciting." Atticus said.

"All he does is yell at us when we're bad..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking to the portrait. "I'm really curious about this though."

"It's fake, and I bet everything else is too!" Dewey replied.

"That's not true!" Webby glared. "What about this picture with Chupacabra?"

"PhotoShop." Atticus shrugged.

"Or this treasure chest?" Mo asked.

"Probably bought it at an auction." Louie replied.

"Ooh, a scary sheet ghost..." Cherry mocked before taking the sheet off of the lump that came out of the chest. "I'm so scared!"

The lump seemed to actually be an actual ghost of a pirate-like bird.

"It's Captain Peghook, the scourge of the River Styx!" Webby cried out.

"It could be a hologram..." Cherry smirked.

The ghost soon swept past her which made Cherry shake chills all around her body and the ghost pirate breathed on her.

"It is a _real_ ghost!" Cherry shrieked.

"I suggest we run!" Atticus screamed.

Everyone soon ran for their lives as the ghost pirate chased them.

"It's real!" Dewey panicked as he tried to use a sword. "It's really real!"

The sword seemed to come alive as it flew in the room. Cherry ducked down and the sword soon went right through the pirate since he was a ghost and all.

"The Deus Excalibur!" Webby told the others. "It won't rest until its target's slain!"

"But its target is already dead." Atticus said.

The sword soon banged the gong.

"Do not let anything else hit that gong!" Mo panicked.

"Alright, then me and Louie will stay out of this." Cherry said.

"Yeah, we better sit this one out." Louie added before sitting on a saddle which came to life and made him fall on top of Cherry and they both hit the floor.

"The Headless Man Horse!" Webby cried out. "That one feels self-explanatory."

The horse without a head began to go wild and soon hit the gong.

"That's twice!" Atticus panicked.

"One more, and something terrible could happen!" Mo told him.

"What could be worse than this?!" Cherry asked.

"What in Davey Jones's locker is going on here?!" Scrooge's voice glared.

"There it is..." Cherry muttered in misfortune.

"Why aren't ye in yer rooms?" Scrooge glared.

"Explain later," Atticus replied. "Right now, we hide."

The ghost pirate soon took the sword and laughed at his possible victims.

"Quick, behind the portrait!" Mo told them.

They soon all hid together.

"We got this," Huey told the others. "There are seven of us and only three of them! If we-Wait, never mind, they teamed up."

"I can handle the headless horse, but the ghost and the sword, yeah, I'm not sure." Atticus said.

"No worries, lad, that only means one target." Scrooge smirked before going off.

"No, get back!" Dewey cried out. "You're old!"

"Really?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"Well, he is." Dewey defended.

"Oi, Beasty!" Scrooge glared at the ghost pirate. "What's it gonna take to shuffle ye off in the afterlife?"

"The head of Scrooge McDuck!" The ghost pirate glared as he blazes in flames.

Scrooge cracked his neck with a determined smirk and used his came in defense. "Would ye settle for his hat?"

"I think he's got this." Atticus said.

Cherry looked a little nervous for the old duck. Scrooge smirked before throwing his hat at the ghost pirate which seemed to blind him before he slid on the floor. The ghost pirate glared and soon threw the sword at Scrooge to behead him.

"Go, Scrooge!" Mo cheered.

"There's yer head." Scrooge smirked as he took out the chopped statue head of himself in front of the pirate before throwing it.

"I should've been more specific!" The ghost pirate yelled out before fading away and the head landed on the horse.

Once the horse had a head, it was happy. It even thanked Scrooge while tapping its hoof before going away. Scrooge soon put on his hat and looked to his grandnephews.

"That was amazing." Atticus said.

The others cheered in agreed excitement until Scrooge stomped his cane on the floor.

"We can explain," Louie smiled nervously before trying to hug his granduncle. "We came down to your secret museum to look for you, because we love you?"

"That's right." Cherry added.

"Secret museum?" Scrooge scoffed before clicking car keys to open the door behind him. "This is the gar-age!'

"I think it's pronounced _garage_." Cherry said as she adjusted her glasses.

"You keep all your cool stuff in your garage?" Atticus asked.

"Unbelievable..." Scrooge shook his head. "I invite you into my home-"

"You locked us in a room." Cherry deadpanned.

"I gave ye marbles." Scrooge defended.

"We just wanted to hang out with you." Louie said.

"Well, now ye have, and look at the mess it's got me!" Scrooge glared.

"I guess family's nothing but trouble, huh?" Cherry glared back.

" **EVERYBODY OUT**..." Scrooge growled.

"But, we-" Huey tried to speak.

" **OUT**!" Scrooge snapped before banging the gong which made them all gasp. "Well, what are ye gaping at? The curse is only activated if ye ring the gong three times and ye already hit it two times, didn't ye?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"We're kinda dead, right?" Cherry asked.

* * *

The stone dragon soon crackled and came to life as a mighty golden dragon who growled before breaking through the ceiling.

"Uh, mind telling us who that dragon is?" Atticus asked Mo and Webby.

"Pixiu, the Gold-Hunting Dragon." Webby and Mo informed.

"Gold hunting?" Louie asked. "Sounds great!"

"Not when you're Duckburg's single largest owner of gold." Cherry scoffed.

Pixiu soon smelled gold and saw where it was coming from and looked like it was hungry.

"AUGH!" Scrooge panicked. "Me money bin!"

The dragon soon licked its lips and lunged out for the money bin.

" **TO YER ROOMS!** " Scrooge told the others before grabbing onto the dragon's tail and going off with it out the hole in the ceiling.

Webby and Mo began to walk out the garage.

"Where are you two going?" Atticus asked.

"We're gonna go eat hamburgers." Webby grinned.

"We're in." Dewey smirked.

"Good," Mo said about to leave before looking back at them. "Just to clarify, we're gonna go after the dragon."

"Yeah, the hamburger was a metaphor from before, and-" Webby was about to add.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, we get it, but how are we gonna get up there?" Dewey replied.

"We'd need a pilot." Atticus said.

" _I'll_ pilot." Someone came to see them.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"The name's Launchpad McQuack, at your service." The pilot smiled with a salute.

"Alright then." Cherry said.

* * *

As they came by plane, Scrooge appeared to be falling in the air only to be caught by Launchpad.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"I thought... I told ye... To go to yer..." Scrooge grunted and panted.

"No time, we gotta work fast!" Atticus replied as he helped him up.

"How do we stop it?" Huey asked Webby and Mo.

"It's mystical so we need a mystical device." Webby replied.

"Yeah, something like an oblivion mirror or a Medusa Gauntlet." Mo added.

"You mean like this?" Louie asked, showing that he took the Medusa Gauntlet.

Webby and Mo glared slightly that Louie had stolen the artifact.

"What?" Louie asked as he gave Scrooge the gauntlet. "I was gonna give it back."

"Now, we'll just need something to keep Scrooge from falling to his death." Atticus said.

"Garden Hose of Destiny!" Huey proclaimed.

"That'll do." Atticus smiled before getting serious.

"Launchpad, we need to swing him out," Huey demanded. "Nosedive towards the bin and get ready to pull up!"

"Yes, sir, random kid I just met!" Launchpad nodded before doing just that.

"Any questions?" Atticus asked.

Cherry raised her hand.

"No, you can't go home." Atticus told her.

Cherry then put her hand down.

"I have one," Scrooge said. "Since when is Launchpad a pilot?"

"Seriously?" Mo asked after opening the hanger door.

"I just hope this works." Cherry sighed.

"It will." Atticus said.

Launchpad soon did as Huey suggested which allowed Scrooge to dangle and grab the dragon's tail.

"You guys?" Dewey smiled to the others. "Our family is awesome!"

"Yeah, it is." Mo agreed.

Cherry looked a little bitter about the mention of 'family'.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough, the golden dragon was turning back into stone from the Medusa Gauntlet, and where its tail began to do a little twisting. This sent Scrooge flying in the air.

"SCROOGE!" The others cried out in a panic.

Pixiu was soon fully turned to stone. His head seemed to crack off before landing in the gold pile. Scrooge soon landed after him and dove into the gold like it was his own swimming pool. Everyone was worried until they saw him come out okay and well.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

The others cheered happily as Scrooge swam in his gold.

"Aw, family truly is the greatest adventure of-OH, NO, THE GROUND!" Launchpad replied.

And where they soon crash landed.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Atticus cried out before holding his best friend. "OH, MY GOSH, PLEASE, NO!"

Cherry's eyes flashed open.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Am I dead?" Cherry asked. "I'm stuck with you and there's fire everywhere."

"Nope, you're not dead." Atticus said.

"Great." Cherry deadpanned.

"In the short time I've known ye, ye've wrecked my home and my money bin, unleashed several ancient evils, and almost got me killed, twice." Scrooge scolded the kids.

"Four times if you count each monster as an individual-" Huey began.

Scrooge looked like he was about to punish the kids only to start laughing.

Everyone looked confused.

"That was incredible!" Scrooge smiled to all of them. "When ye pulled me into the airplane and said 'No time!' And who would have thought of a Medusa Gauntlet?! Brilliant! Oh, and then ye swung me out and pulled up just in time and-Ye kids are nothing. but trouble! Curse me kilts, have I missed trouble! I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on ye to teach ye how to get into trouble properly."

"You mean...?" Dewey smiled out of excitement.

"Beakley!" Scrooge called as he took out his phone. "Clear my schedule! I'm taking the wee ones on a field trip."

'About time,' Beakley replied as the kids cheered. ' And once again, I am not your secre-'

"Now," Scrooge smiled to the others as he hung up the phone. "Let's go find the lost city of Atlantis!"

This caused the ducklings and humans and Launchpad to cheer.

"And no one tell yer Uncle Donald!" Scrooge smiled.

Everyone then cheered again.'

"Who is that?" Launchpad asked.

"A duck with a hot temper and is overprotective." Cherry said.

* * *

They were soon all getting set to visit Atlantis which was often a myth or a legend to those who had heard of it. They went into the sea, of course, by submarine. Cherry looked a little sick to her stomach as they traveled before going underwater. Atticus seemed slightly nervous about a possibility of the submarine breaking and they would all drown. Scrooge soon got a call. Scrooge talked on the phone while everyone else was in the lower deck, and where it was Donald that was on the phone at his new job.

"Ah, come on, Cherry, don't be so sick." Atticus said.

"Yeah?" Cherry smirked. "You're the one afraid to swim."

"You already know why I'm afraid of the ocean!" Atticus glared.

Cherry smirked innocently.

"You don't know how to swim either!" Atticus told her.

"Yeah... But I'm not scared of water." Cherry replied.

"You already know why I'm scared of the water." Atticus frowned.

Cherry smirked, but then pouted since he was frowning. "I'm sorry..." She then muttered, though was really sorry since it made him unhappy.

Atticus soon looked away from the window so he wouldn't see the ocean.

"He's afraid of the ocean?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry said as she touched her hair slightly. "He had a nightmare about drowning once."

"I even almost drowned one time." Atticus said.

"Why didn't you help him?" Mo asked Cherry.

Cherry smiled nervously. "I don't know how to swim either."

"Oh..." Mo said.

"Hoist the mainsail!" Dewey proclaimed. "Other boat words, to Atlantis! Dive! Dive!"

"No, wait!" Mo panicked.

"Aye-Aye!" Launchpad saluted and they soon went under the water.

"Launchpad, the hatch!" Scrooge cried out as they were now diving under the water.

The submarine was now almost filled with water.

Atticus panted and wheezed nervously as he thought maybe they were sinking due the incoming water. "We're gonna die, we're gonna drown, and then we're gonna die, **HEEEEELP!"**

Cherry slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"Sorry, sorry." Atticus sighed.

Cherry soon felt her hand throb. "Ow...?!" She whimpered before holding her own hand.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"I feel like I just punched a wall..." Cherry hissed in pain.

Dewey soon came down in excitement.

Scrooge took off his hat and got splashed by the water filled on the inside of it before handing the phone to Louie. "Talk to yer uncle."

 _'I wonder how he'll handle this.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Hey, Uncle Donald," Louie greeted as he helped Webby. " Nope, yeah, pretty boring. We napped, rubbed ointment on our joints, old people stuff."

"But what about the dragon and the plane crash and-?" Webby asked.

"Whoops! 3:00 PM, time for dinner, bye!" Louie smiled nervously and hung up on his guardian.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Webby asked.

"You didn't tell your grandma we were going to a dangerous underwater city, did you?" Louie replied.

"Um, well, me and Webby kind of didn't tell her anything?" Mo smiled nervously.

"Girls!" Atticus gasped. "That's irresponsible! She'll be worried sick! Call your grandma this instant and tell her that you are spending the night at a friend's house, okay?"

"Isn't that lying?" Mo asked.

"Lying: It's the responsible thing to do." Louie advised.

"It's better than having her being worried sick." Cherry said.

Mo soon took the phone and called Mrs. Beakley.

"You've got this." Atticus said.

Mo took a deep breath as she dialed the number and called the old duck woman she once lived with as a young ward.

"I just know this is gonna be like Huey's best day ever." Cherry commented.

"Hi, Mrs. Beakley, I'm with Webby and we're at a friend's house and nothing is wrong!" Mo panicked before hanging up.

"Wow..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I think she bought it." Mo smiled nervously.

"Okay, so you don't got this." Atticus said.

"I'm not the best under pressure..." Mo sighed shakily.

"What about Webby?" Cherry asked.

"Let's just go to Atlantis, shall we?" Mo grinned nervously.'

"If it even exists..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

Everything was now quiet. Dewey soon came to Launchpad and Scrooge, trying to use something he could be in charge off, but Scrooge kept trying to stop him. And where he showed him the only thing the submarine was equipped with which was seat-belts.

Cherry sat in one seat only for it to pull back and became a baby seat with a mobile playing Pop Goes the Weasel while she looked annoyed and humiliated. "Seriously?" She asked out of annoyance.

"None of those things are real things!" Scrooge told Dewey. "This is yer first expedition, so just stand back and watch an old pro from a safe distance."

"So, what is this submarine equipped with?" Dewey asked.

Scrooge then made him sit down and put a tight seat-belt on the boy. He then left to finish which directions they needed to take to get to Atlantis.

"Ha! Good one," Dewey laughed innocently. "Classic Scrooge-Dewey banter, the seasoned-but-tired explorer passing the torch to his cocky young successor."

"Pretty sure he doesn't actually know our names." Huey replied.

"Say what now?" Dewey asked.

"I think he called me Herbert once." Huey replied.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Dewey disagreed. "Hey, Scrooge! When are we gonna set sail, Scrooge?"

"In a moment, Sonny Jim." Scrooge replied.

Dewey soon sunk in his seat with a frown.

"Guys, lighten up!" Louie told the others. "We're on a deep-sea expedition with Scrooge McDuck! Cherry, why, even you're having fun!"

"No...?" Cherry looked back and forth nervously.

"Yeah, you are." Louie said.

"No, I'm not." Cherry replied.

"Yes, you are!" Atticus smiled. "Cherry, you're happy and it's not even Halloween!"

Cherry sighed. "Fine, this is the best time of my life so far."

Scrooge soon saw how excited the kids were looking.

* * *

"Mr. McQuack, chart a course," Scrooge smiled as he handed the map. "Next stop, the lost City of Atlantis!"

This made everybody cheer in excitement.

"Oh, joy," Cherry droned. "What an adventure."

"Trust me, she's excited." Atticus told the others.

"In 16 hours." Scrooge told them.

"Shanty time!" Huey beamed as he brought out a radio.

"No!" Cherry cried as Huey soon played his music.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost everyone else fell asleep while Cherry looked like she was trapped in a nightmare. That was until she had enough of the radio and started to smash it.

"Cherry!" Huey complained.

"No... More... Shanties..." Cherry panted.

"Cherry, you're my hero." Dewey told the perky goth.

"Driving! Piloting! Driving... Right..." Launchpad smiled nervously as he seemed to had fallen asleep at the controls until he woke back up.

"Hey, Scrooge, First Mate Dewey here," Dewey said as he soon saw how long they were going by the map. "Your map's got us going the long way. I can probably find a shortcut if you just let me-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Scrooge stopped him right there. "The shortest distance between two points isn't always a straight line."

"And how right you are." Atticus said.

"Okay, but yes, it is, so if you just go-" Dewey tried to help by taking the map.

Scrooge soon slapped the map down with his cane, startling the duckling.

"Uh, let's just leave the map alone." Atticus said.

Launchpad soon fell asleep again until Scrooge hit him awake. "I'm awake!" The pilot panicked.

Dewey soon took the map and seemed to rewrite it. Launchpad looked at the map and continued to follow it.

"You have now just doomed us." Atticus said to Dewey.

"It's called a shortcut," Dewey smirked as he sat back down. "You'll all thank me later."

"I don't like where this is going." Cherry commented.

And where she had a right to feel that way, as there was a Kraken and some fish people and a storm monster.

"Ye kids are the death of me..." Scrooge groaned after all of that was over.

 **"DEWEY!** " Dewey told him his name. " _Dewey_ will be the death of you!"

"No complaint here." Cherry said.

"Can we make a pit stop?" Huey asked as he looked like he needed to pee before opening the door. "I'd use the bathroom, but, it's, uh... Occupied."

A monster snarled as it came out of the toilet, trying to reach out for them. Atticus soon karate chopped the monster away.

"For the love of-It's the middle of the ocean!" Scrooge told his grandnephew. "There are no pit stops."

"How 'bout that conspicuously unmarked tanker?" Launchpad suggested as he saw a boat from the screen on the surface.

"Huh, that's convenient." Atticus said.

"This isn't suspicious at all." Cherry deadpanned.

The submarine soon came up to the surface so that they could make a quick pit stop for Huey. Unknown to them, they were being spotted by one of Scrooge's enemies.

"I sure hope Donald's okay." Atticus said.

"Why?" Cherry replied. "He's not even our father. He's just Huey, Dewey, and Louie's uncle, and we're just forgotten about by our own parents, for all we know, they could be dead."

"No way; if they were dead, I would feel it in my heart." Atticus said.

"You've been saying that for seven years, but nothing has changed..." Cherry replied. "If they were alive, why would they give us up?"

Atticus could only reply in silence.

"That's what I thought..." Cherry replied bitterly.

* * *

They soon got out of the bathroom, but Huey had to go back to wash his hands. Scrooge began to wait for him to be finished. Once finished, they all finally returned to the submarine.

"Finally." Atticus said.

"The Drake Barrier Reef," Scrooge informed the others. "Powerful currents combined with rocky terrain make it nearly impossible to navigate, but on that rare occasion when snow falls above the reef, the currents cool, allowing safe passage to-"

The kids all snored until they then suddenly woke up.

"Are we there yet?" Louie asked.

"I hope so because this is boring." Cherry said.

"If ye just let me-" Scrooge tried.

"Look! There that thing is!" Dewey pointed out with glee. "We found it!"

They then soon came into the undersea kingdom.

"No way..." Cherry whispered.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"Yes, good. Atlantis," Scrooge scoffed. "Ooh! Aah! Thanks for spoiling the moment."

"It's upside down." Atticus said.

"How does that make any sense?" Cherry asked.

"Well, that's a new one." Scrooge commented.

* * *

They soon got inside the upside-down kingdom. Scrooge opened the hatch and smiled at the sights as they finally made it to Atlantis.

"Amazing." Atticus said.

Everyone soon came out of the submarine so they could explore Atlantis together, and where Mo saw the inscriptions on one of the walls, telling what happened.

"Well, according to these markings, the Atlantines were so eager to build an epic city of wonders and death traps, they didn't stop to figure out a proper support structure, and the whole thing fell into the sea!" Scrooge educated the others. "Ye kids best stay by the sub while I scout ahead."

"Dewey ran inside after you said death traps and Atticus went after to try and stop him." Mo said.

"Come on, Scrooge, we've got this!" Dewey called out.

"Dewey, be careful!" Atticus warned.

"Oy," Cherry groaned. "He just never learns."

Scrooge soon climbed in after Dewey and the others followed after. Little did they know, they would be given some unwanted company. And where Launchpad had almost been killed.

* * *

Dewey crossed his arms as the others came.

"Oh, Dewey, you're okay!" Cherry said. "But what about the traps?"

Dewey pointed up to buzz saws that were technically on the floor, but it looked like the ceiling from their perspective.

"That answers that question." Atticus said.

"Stupid upside-down temple!" Dewey scoffed. "Nothing cool about walking under buzz saws!"

"From now on, don't touch anything." Scrooge told Dewey before walking on.

Dewey kicked a pebble as they walked off. Soon enough, secret doors opened up which brought out hissing snakes.

"Run!" Mo yelled.

Everyone soon ran away from the snakes before they would be attacked.

"Maybe Atlantis was an ambitious first outing." Scrooge told the others as he cracked his back.

"I agree." Cherry said before Mo's cell phone started ringing.

"Oh, hi, again, Mrs. Beakley!" Mo smiled nervously as she answered the phone. "Yeah, we're still at a friend's house! Uh, her name? Sub... Ina... A totally real name for a totally real person!" she then hung up shakily.

"Uh, good try." Louie smiled nervously back to the older girl.

"Launchpad, are you okay?" Cherry asked the fallen pilot.

"Ah, a little snake venom never-" Launchpad babbled before ducking down and babbled before falling on top of Cherry. "Hi, nice to meet you! I'm everybody's friend!"

"Get off of me!" Cherry groaned.

Atticus soon helped get Launchpad off her before seeing Dewey going on his own again. "Dewey?!"

Dewey came beside Scrooge as he pushed a boulder out of the way despite being an old man. Atticus soon went after them. There was a complicated chasm out with a bunch of lasers blocking their path.

"Whoa! Suspension bridge? Chasm? Glowing blue mystical lasers?" Dewey grinned out of excitement. "Classic!"

"I wonder what the death is?" Mo said.

Dewey tried to walk into it until Scrooge held him back with his cane.

"Even a basic death trap has the word 'death' in the title!" Scrooge glared until triggering the laser with his cane which set off flames.

"Oh, so that's what the death pit is." Atticus said.

"I know this is inappropriate, but I smell roast duck." Cherry commented.

"We'll find another route," Scrooge decided. "It's not safe for amateur adventurers."

"And here comes Dewey thinking what he thinks you meant by that." Cherry said.

"That sounds like a challenge, doesn't it, Cherry?" Dewey smirked.'

"Please stop." Cherry begged.

"I have to stretch that is not a challenge." Scrooge told Dewey.

"Is exactly what you say to dissuade the weak of heart from accepting the challenge!" Dewey smirked. "Well, challenge accepted!"

"And I thought _Atticus_ was blind to reality." Cherry face-palmed.

Dewey began to go through the lights.

"There is no challenge!" Scrooge told Dewey.

Dewey began to go through the lasers, but nothing seemed to be attacking him even though he was touching them.

"That's weird." Cherry said before she looked down to see why.

Donald appeared to be down below and was blocking the flames.

"Donald...?" Cherry asked before rubbing her eyes to see if she was seeing things, but she wasn't.

"Come on, Cherry, this is so easy, even you could do it!" Dewey smiled as he walked through the lasers.

"I'll stay right here." Cherry said.

Scrooge adjusted his hat and soon used his cane as a zip-line and hopped long over the lasers on the other side, wowing both Dewey and Cherry.

"Sure, if you wanna do it the easy way." Dewey scoffed.

"Why wouldn't you wanna do it the easy way?" Atticus asked.

"Ya've got to work smarter, lad, not harder." Scrooge advised.

"He's right, Dewey." Cherry said.

"Ugh... Lad?!" Dewey replied in offense. "I don't call you 'Old Man' or 'Scotty McTopHat'!"

"Respect your elders, when you adventure with Scrooge McDuck-" Scrooge replied.

"But I'm not," Dewey glared. "You want me to adventure behind Scrooge McDuck, or wait by the sub! I might as well be back on the houseboat!"

"Because ye have no idea what yer doin'!" Scrooge replied.

"So show me!" Dewey glared. "Give me a chance instead of lumping us all together in the back seat while you drive!"

"I'm not lumpin' ya all together." Scrooge said.

"Oh, really?" Dewey glared. "Which triplet am I?"

"Uh..." Scrooge paused as he didn't seem to know. "It's... Bluey?"

Dewey narrowed his eyes and walked over which made a huge flame shoot up from below, burning the bridge as the others came.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Oh, fantastic!" Scrooge scoffed to Dewey. "Ye see what I'm talkin' about?"

"How are we gonna get over there now?" Mo frowned.

"Climb down?" Cherry shrugged.

"That might work." Atticus agreed.

* * *

Cherry then climbed with the others.

"Remember not to look down, Cherry." Atticus told her.

"Why not?" Cherry replied before looking down and suddenly looked queasy. "Now I know."

"You gonna be okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry babbled as she looked like she was going to pass out. Mo soon brought out a spare bandanna and climbed down and gave it to Cherry to help her not look down. Atticus stuck his tongue out and tied the bandanna around Cherry's eyes.

"Great, now I can't see anything!" Cherry replied.

"Great!" Atticus smiled as he carried her.

"Tell me when we're on the bottom." Cherry said.

"You got it." Atticus smiled as he helped her down.

"Maybe I could just hire some family," Scrooge muttered to himself. "Then they'd have to listen to me."

"Should one of us go with them?" Mo asked.

"I'll go," Atticus decided. "Cherry, you stay here with Mo."

'Atticus is that you?" Cherry asked since she still had the bandanna on. "All I can see is red darkness."

"Yes, it's me, and I'm going with Scrooge and Dewey." Atticus said.

"Okay..." Cherry replied as she tried to touch his face, poking his eyes and had her finger in his nose before patting him on top of the had. "See you when you get back, and be careful, you're my broth-erm... Roommate..."

"You got it." Atticus said.

The two soon split up. Cherry took the bandanna off so she could see normally.

"Did you just call Atticus your brother?" Mo asked.

" **STOP TALKING!** " Cherry's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay." Mo smirked playfully.

"Wait up, guys!" Atticus called as he came to Scrooge and Dewey only to see what they saw. "Whoa..." And where they saw a group in there.


	5. Chapter 5

"There she is, The Jewel of Atlantis!" An older Scottish duck laughed as he took the red jewel and held it above his head.

"Who's that?" Dewey asked.

"Flintheart Glomgold: the poor man's version of me, which, to be fair, still makes him insanely rich." Scrooge informed.

Atticus soon saw Donald held captive with the group.

"Atticus, is it me or is Uncle Donald down there?" Dewey asked.

"It's not just you." Atticus said.

"Come on," Dewey told him. "We gotta help him."

Scrooge looked nervous and followed the boys as they slid down the gold piles.

"Let go of my uncle!" Dewey glared as he looked ready to fight.

"No." Glomgold smirked as he held the jewel in his arm.

"Did you really think just saying 'let go of your uncle' would work?" Atticus asked Dewey.

"I wasn't prepared for that." Dewey admitted.

Scrooge soon came right behind Glomgold from the gold coin pile and tripped him with his cane, making him fall and let go of the jewel. "What're ye doin' here, Flinty?"

"Scrooge, what are you doing here?" Donald asked.

"I told you to keep the kids safe!"

"Ah, they're perfectly fine." Scrooge smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Donald asked. "Where are the others?"

"Back safe in the room with the fire and the snakes." Scrooge replied.

" **WHAT?!** " Donald yelped.

"Ah, Scroogy," Glomgold smirked to his rival. "I see ye know my newest employee."

"Your new job is with Scrooge's sworn enemy?!" Atticus glared at Donald.

"I can't keep track of all his sworn enemies!" Donald defended.

"Now, now, Donald has been a model employee, and an excellent prisoner.." Glomgold smirked.

"Yeah!" Donald folded his arms until he realized what he just said. "Wait, what?!"

"You were using him as a prisoner?" Atticus asked.

"Hirin' my own nephew in order to use him against me?" Scrooge frowned in betrayal. "Now, that is good planning."

"It truly is." Atticus said.

Glomgold and his crew soon left with the jewel before chucking Donald away like he was useless to them.

"Have fun being the second richest duck in the world for the next five minutes." Glomgold laughed at Scrooge as his henchwoman threw her sword against the ceiling to access a trap.

"Oh, wow." Atticus said.

The doors soon closed. A crystal lit up and the area was soon flooding with water.

"I'd like to point out that this trap was not my fault." Dewey said.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!" Atticus panicked and hyperventilated. "We're gonna drown!" He began to run to the closest floating object.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"Junior Woodchuck Rule 841: There's always another way around." Louie told the others.

Cherry looked around as she finally got to touch the ground and looked to Mo as her cell phone rang.

"No, no, no!" Louie panicked.

"Oh, look! Uncle Hampus is here, and he only speaks Swedish," Mo smiled nervously as she answered the phone. "We don't want to be rude, so goodbye?"

Cherry face-palmed and shook her head. "And you're done." She then groaned.

"Yeah, you're never gonna be able to back up that lie." Louie added.

Launchpad soon took the phone and babbled to Mrs. Beakley which covered up the lie for Webby and Mo. They soon heard Glomgold's laugh. Everyone turned to see the fat Scottish duck with the giant jewel.

"Take 'em down." Glomgold told his crew.

"This could be a problem." Cherry commented.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Atticus, Scrooge, Dewey, and Donald..._**

Atticus kept trying to avoid touching the water as he had a serious case of aquaphobia.

"We gotta stop the water!" Dewey told the others.

"Oh, yeah, and how do we do that?" Atticus asked.

Donald tried to plug up one hole with gold only for the coins to smack him in the face until his tailfeathers got stuck, he then poked the other holes with his finger and webbed feet and glared to Scrooge and Dewey. "I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you with the kids!"

"Not the time, Donald!" Scrooge told him.

Atticus kept trying to avoid the water as the levels were rising while Scrooge and Donald argued.

"Crazy old man!" Donald glared at his uncle. "All you care about is your next adventure. This is the Spear of Selene all over again!"

"The Spear of Selene?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Stop!" Dewey tried to get Donald and Scrooge to stop arguing as he floated on a chest. "Scrooge was trying to keep me out of trouble, but I was so caught up in-Why is there a lamp on the floor?"

"What?" Donald asked out of confusion.

They soon looked up with Dewey.

"What? Atlantis is upside down," Dewey said. "That means that lamp was supposed to be on the floor surrounded by all this treasure."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"Thatta boy, lads, keep going." Scrooge said.

"But why would you surround that thing with treasure unless-" Dewey began.

"That's the real Jewel of Atlantis!" Scrooge, Atticus, and Dewey realized together in unison.

"I bet that if we surround this entire room with water, then we can float all the way to the top and get the jewel free." Atticus smiled.

"Ye might have somethin' there, boy." Scrooge smiled back to him.

"Donald, you need to let the room flood in with... Water." Atticus gulped.

"That's crazy!" Donald replied out of concern. "Besides, Atticus, you never liked swimming, you always think you're going to drown."

"I know, but it's the only way we can get to the Jewel of Atlantis." Atticus said.

The two looked to each other long and hard. Donald soon took a deep breath and unplugged the holes so the water would fill up.

"Here it goes..." Atticus sighed shakily before he tried to embrace it, and where he soon had help with the water.

Dewey hopped up and latched onto the jewel once the water was high enough. Scrooge, Dewey, and Donald struggled to free the jewel as it felt snuggly stuck. Atticus soon helped them get it free and with his strength included, it would be easy. POP! The water was soon draining out once they caught the jewel.

"That wasnt' so bad..." Atticus gasped and panted once the water drained out and he held the jewel.

"You conquered your fear!" Dewey smiled.

"Yeah... I guess I did!" Atticus smiled back.

"We better go and check on the others." Atticus said.

* * *

The others were soon forced to fight against Glomgold and his crew. Cherry backed up nervously as she couldn't fight on her own. Luckily Mo had her back.

"How'd I do, Mo?" Webby smiled.

"You are doing just fine, Webby." Mo smiled back, proudly.

* * *

"We nearly forgot about those guys." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah," Donald added. "Huey, Louie, Cherry! ...Are doing okay."

Louie and Huey smiled as they high-fived each other in success of the foe they faced. Mo and Webby were able to beat one of the foes.

"Wait... Where's Glomgold?" Scrooge asked as he noticed someone missing.

 ** _'Hey, team,'_** Glomgold's voice said through a walkie-talkie. **_'Wanted to thank you for keeping Scrooge's kin busy while I escape with the jewel and blow up Atlantis with my most hated rival inside.'_**

"That's low." Cherry said.

"But I thought employees were greatest treasure of all!" The wolf frowned.

 ** _'Don't be ridiculous!'_ **Glomgold scoffed. **_'Treasure is the greatest treasure of all. That's why it's called treasure! Glomgold out!'_**

"I suggest we run back to the sub." Atticus said.

"We haveta go!" Scrooge agreed as they soon ran.

* * *

The place was soon beginning to crumble once they made it back to the submarine, and where even Glomgold's team came with them. Atticus smiled as he looked out the windows to see the ocean, not scared of it anymore, much to Cherry's shock.

"That was some smart thinking." Scrooge smiled at Dewey and Atticus.

"Yeah, adventuring's fun." Atticus smiled back.

"I think ye just might be adventurers yet," Scrooge nodded. "Dewey and Atticus."


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, they surfaced just in time for Glomgold to try and announce that he had the Jewel of Atlantis. The people buzzed as they tried to interview Glomgold for his amazing discovery.

"Aye, aye. Okay. Settle down. Ha ha!" Glomgold smirked boastfully. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, it is with great pride that I, Flintheart Glomgold, present-"

"The Jewel of Atlantis!" Scrooge interrupted with a smirk as he came by with the real jewel.

"What?!" Glomgold glared.

"Is that Scrooge McDuck?" A woman asked.

Soon enough, Scrooge was flooded by the press since he found the real Jewel of Atlantis.

"An efficient, clean source of energy that could power Duckburg for 50 years, courtesy of your friends at McDuck Water and Electric." Scrooge informed the crowd.

The press began to take pictures.

"Ooh, Mr. McDuck, how do you respond to claims by other Scottish billionaires that they have the real jewel?" A duck woman asked.

"That bauble?" Scrooge smirked. "It's nice, but it's obviously super cursed."

"No, it's not!" Glomgold glared as a tentacle came up from behind him.

It only took him as he yelled out in misfortune and the members of the press scattered away.

Everyone came together until Mrs. Beakley appeared which meant that Mo and Webby were in very big trouble.

"Um, Mrs. Beakley?" Mo smiled nervously.

"Monique. Webby. Uncle Hampus." Mrs. Beakley glared.

"Granny, I can explain," Webby began. "Please don't blame Mo."

"Dear, you are safer in a sunken city with Scrooge McDuck than you are locked in a vault in Fort Knox," Mrs. Beakley replied firmly at first before sounding soft and sweet. "No more lies and you can go with him wherever you like."

"We promise." Mo smiled.

The three soon shared a hug all together.

"Now, Donald, don't-" Scrooge began to his nephew.

"Stop," Donald replied. "I admit I'm a little overprotective."

"A little?" Cherry asked.

"No matter what I do, these kids will get into trouble, so maybe you could teach them how to get out of trouble." Donald told his uncle.

"Uncle Donald?" Huey asked.

"It might be okay if the kids saw you every once in a while." Donald smiled.

This caused the kids to cheer.

"Sometimes, like birthdays or federal holidays," Donald replied. "Nothing too-"

KABOOM!

Everyone looked to see that the house boat had exploded.

"I may have left the engine running in the house boat." Dewey smiled nervously.

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"I may have a dozen or so spare bedrooms in the mansion." Scrooge offered.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

Cherry shrugged, but she did smile herself as this seemed to be the start of something new and fun.

"There you have it," The duck woman announced as the family celebrated their new life together. "Reclusive adventure capitalist Scrooge McDuck is back, with family in tow, solving mysteries and rewriting history."

* * *

Soon enough, they were moving in, along with Donald's houseboat.

"Easy... A little to the left..." Donald told the others worriedly about his home until it splashed in the pool, splashing him with the water.

"Did I do it good?" Launchpad asked.

The others were soon in the garage.

"Webby!" Mo cried out as she chased after the girl duckling as she floated from the sword.

Dewey picked up a box before moving it and took a look at the old portrait of his uncles together before moving back a piece to see a certain female duck which surprised him gratefully. " _Mom_?" And along side her, were four people.

* * *

"This is kind of a cool desk, huh, Cherry?" Atticus smiled to Cherry;'s new room in Scrooge's mansion. "You can keep your notebooks in here with your stories."

"I guess that'll be more organized than our old room..." Cherry admitted as Dewey rushed over to see them.

"Guys! I think I saw your parents with my mom on the portrait with Uncle Scrooge and Uncle Donald!" Dewey told them.

"What?" Cherry and Atticus asked out of disbelief.

"Come on!" Dewey told them and ran so that they could see for themselves.

Atticus and Cherry soon followed him to the portrait.

"Look!" Dewey told them.

Cherry and Atticus took a look and saw the duck woman along with the four human adults with her.

"Cherry, that woman... She smiles like you..." Atticus commented. "And that woman has my eye shade of blue... That man has the same hair as me... It's... It's..."

"A coincidence, Atticus." Cherry deadpanned.

"Not a coincidence." Atticus said.

"It has to be." Cherry replied.

"I might not remember her really well, but I know that's my mom." Dewey insisted.

"I wonder if Webby or Mrs. Beakley or Mo know about them." Atticus said.

"Should we ask?" Dewey asked.

Cherry shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"But when?" Atticus asked.

"Probably later on, let's get settled in first." Cherry suggested.

"Okay." Dewey agreed.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus had their own separate rooms which felt different for them since they had always shared a room together all their lives together, feeling like real brother and sister, even though they knew that they weren't actually related like Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and where they knew that they would have more adventures later on further on.

"Well, I guess this is good night..." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Good night..." Cherry nodded.

The two then went into their own separate rooms to sleep alone for the first time in their lives, and where it felt a little odd. Atticus looked to see a stuffed bear and decided to put it in bed with him and Cherry did the same with a stuffed wolf to make it feel like they were both there and they soon fell asleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day soon came. It was a beautiful and sunshiny day the next morning and everyone woke up in excitement, even Scrooge.

Cherry came out of her room with a small smile only to be run over by Huey who was running as he, Dewey, and Louie were playing a game together. "HEY!"

"Oops, sorry, Cherry, me, Louie, and Dewey are playing dart tag with Webby." Huey told her.

"Of course you are..." Cherry rolled her eyes before she helped herself back up to her feet.

Atticus was soon seen coming out of his room.

"I'm gonna get ya, Huey!" Dewey smirked as he ran after his brother.

"Let me guess, playing dart tag?" Atticus asked Dewey.

"Uh-huh..." Dewey nodded.

"Dewey, you shouldn't play like that..." Atticus said sternly at first, taking the dart gun with a smirk. "You should use the element of surprise."

Cherry soon rolled her eyes with a smirk. Mrs. Beakley seemed to have a problem with the triplets and her granddaughter at play, but Scrooge seemed to like it, but he soon found it a problem as he found Donald in his bathroom.

"Guys, you should be really careful playing with Webby, because she takes games very seriously." Mo warned the triplets.

"I'm sure we can handle a girl, Mo." Dewey smirked.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Mo nervously replied.

"This won't end well; I can already tell that this won't end well." Atticus said.

"Trust me, it won't." Mo agreed since she knew Webby like a little sister.

And where they were right.

"Target acquired." Webby's voice said as she set traps for Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"I suggest we just watch." Mo said.

Louie was soon stuck. "You set traps?!" he then asked the female duckling out of shock. "It's just a game!"

"You're not a player, you're a pawn." Webby glared as she wore heat-seeking goggles.

"I warned ya." Mo said.

"Uh, Webby, any chance you could take this down a notch?" Cherry asked.

"Tell that to my men the boys had captured in Peking!" Webby replied.

"What?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"It's part of my backstory," Webby defended. "Grizzled ex-special forces pulled out of retirement for revenge. What's yours?"

"Uh, my guy has a dart gun?" Dewey replied.

"Not anymore." Webby smirked before shooting.

Mo and Atticus simply sat back and watched. Webby shot down Dewey and stood back up while taking out a grappling hook and grasping his dart gun in her own possession. Huey came over and gasped as Webby now shot at him.

"Run, Huey!" Atticus told him.

Huey soon ran and Webby went after him.

"I tried to tell you~" Mo replied about how Webby could be when it came to games like this.

"Looks like they're learning the hard way." Atticus said.

"That seems to be how anyone learns these days..." Mo sighed and shook her head.

"The foyer's a safe zone," Huey stammered nervously to Webby. "The foyer's-"

"This is no foyer," Webby replied. "This is a tomb." She soon shot Huey with the dart gun.

"Ow, my tailbone!" Huey cried out of pain.

"Scrooge seems okay with this." Atticus said.

Scrooge's voice soon yelled out as he found Donald in his bath tub.

"Sounds like Donald just used his bathroom." Mo said.

"After freshin' up, I'd like to see ye all in me office." Scrooge told them.

Atticus nodded in understanding.

Mo watched as Webby continued to play with the boys until it would be time to go. "All right, Webby, I think we better go now."

"Okay, Mo." Webby nodded as she then stopped shooting at the duckling triplets.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was in Scrooge's office. Everyone talked among themselves until Scrooge would come to see them.

"All right. Time for some house rules," Scrooge firmly told the others as he silenced them by whacking his cane. "Rule one: My space is my space. My study, my sleeping quarters, my washroom. Rule two: Defer to Mrs. Beakley for all subsequent rules. I'm pleased to have you here, as long as it in no way inconveniences me. Good day." He then walked off after only giving them two rules on his chalkboard.

"He can't be serious," Atticus said. "Just two rules?"

"This may be Mr. McDuck's mansion, but it's my house," Mrs. Beakley glared to the others sharply as Cherry tried to sneak away. "Where are you going?"

"I just remembered that I have somewhere important to be." Cherry replied.

"You better sit down." Mo said.

Cherry soon made herself sit down.

"Rule 58: If you need something, ask for permission first." Mrs. Beakley told the others.

"You see, kids?" Donald smirked. "If you need somethig, ask permission."

"Mrs. Beakley, please get to the important rule." Mo begged.

"Thank you for reminding me, Monique," Mrs. Beakley nodded. "Rule #23: No one is above the rules, Donald. If you had simply asked for assistance, we could've avoided what I'm referring to as the 'Undergarment Incident'."

"Ew." Mo cringed.

The kids seemed to laugh at that however.

"I can take care of myself." Donald huffed.

"I'm afraid that's not your decision to make." Mo told him.

"Monique is correct." Mrs. Beakley added.

"You live here, you answer to Mrs. Beakley." Mo nodded.

"I answer to no one!" Donald glared.

Mrs. Beakley and Donald were now face-to-face.

"Wait, are they gonna kiss?" Louie whispered with a cringe.

"Eww!" The other kids grimaced about that idea.

"Outside, now!" Mrs. Beakley and Donald demanded.

The kids soon went outside.

"Death Darts was fun." Webby smiled to the others.

"Again, it was just supposed to be darts." Louie replied.

"What do you wanna play next?" Webby grinned. "Mystery Murder Island, Cannonball Fury?"

"Uh, how about something not life-threatening?" Cherry suggested.

"Yeah, like a nice, safe, nap?" Huey added.

"Oh! How about Sacky Sack?" Webby suggested before kicking a bean bag ball which zipped from her foot and punctured a tree right behind them which made it fall.

"Yikes!" Atticus said.

"Or we could go have some real fun." Louie folded his arms with an idealistic smirk.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Atticus asked Louie.

"Indeed I do, dear Atticus." Louie smirked.

"It's time for Funso's Fun Zone!" Atticus cheered with the duckling triplets.

"Funso's Fun Zone?" Mo asked.

"What's that?" Webby added.

"Only the greatest place one could ever imagine imagining!" Louie beamed.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

"Where your dreams become reality, and reality becomes some crazy kind of hyper-dream." Huey smiled.

"Where punch refills are free!" Dewey added.

"Let's get going then." Cherry said.

The triplets then excitedly went with Cherry and Atticus while Mo and Webby seemed lost.

"Oh, well, have fun." Webby weakly told them.

"Yeah, we'll just be here." Mo said.

"Wait, who's going to watch over Beakley and Donald?" Atticus asked.

"That's a good question." Cherry agreed.

"One of us should stay behind." Atticus said.

"I'll drink your punch for ya." Cherry smirked.

"I was thinking that _you_ could stay behind," Atticus said. "Might get entertaining."

"Hmm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"If I get any chicken wings or cheese sticks, you can have them." Atticus replied.

"Sold." Cherry shook his hand before she soon went back inside of the mansion.

Atticus nodded and then left with the triplets.

"Okay, Webby, just play it cool." Mo comforted Webby about hanging out with the boys.

"Right, just play it cool." Webby smiled.

Mo and Webby nodded to each other.

"Whooooo!" Webby cheered as she came out with Mo to join Atticus and the triplets.

"This is going to be so much fun." Mo smiled.

They were soon at a bus stop.

* * *

While they were waiting for the bus, Cherry was watching to see how things were going with Donald and Beakley. Mrs. Beakley was vacuuming up until the cleaner seemed to suddenly stop. She rushed over to the plugs to see several cords plugged up which angered her. Cherry soon came out to see that Donald was grilling and spraying water from the hose at the same time.

"Why are you spraying water while grilling?" Cherry asked Donald.

"Why not?" Donald asked back.

Cherry's left eye twitched from annoyance.

"Howdy, neighbor. Kielbasa?" Donald greeted Mrs. Beakley. "I'll just live on the boat while I fix it. Out of your house, out of your way."

"I can already tell this won't end well." Cherry groaned.

"If you had checked with me, I could've provided safe electrical hook-ups." Mrs. Beakley smiled wearily to Donald after muttering to herself.

"I'm good." Donald smiled back.

"And as for the water?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, how would you split the water bill?" Mrs. Beakley added which shocked Donald.

"Richest duck in DuckBurg can't spare a dime?!" Donald glared before squeezing the hose. "Keep your water!"

"Uh, Donald, won't that flood the mansion?" Cherry asked.

"You worry too much, Cherry." Donald replied.

"I don't like the looks of this." Cherry said to herself, and where she had a right to worry as the mansion was soon flooded.

Mrs. Beakley's left eye twitched before she snapped the cable cords in half out of rage.

 _'I wonder if the others are having as much frustration as we are?'_ Cherry thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile back at the bus stop..._**

Everyone sat on the bench as they waited for the bus. Mo and Atticus looked to each other every so often. Every time one looked away, the other would look at the other, and they both seemed to have blush in their faces. The bus soon arrived.

"You guys have been on a bus before, right?" Huey asked Mo and Webby.

"Absolutely." Webby confirmed.

"Sort of." Mo said.

"So, is it, assigned seating, or, uh...?" Webby was about to ask.

"Nope." Atticus said.

"Don't talk to anybody, don't touch anything, don't lick anything, don't go near the emergency brake." Huey told Webby.

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Just don't." Huey replied as they got on the bus and Webby saluted.

"Okay." Mo said.

Webby was so excited to be on the bus, she soon climbed on the handles like they were circus rings. She told everyone her name and soon talked with the bus driver who seemed annoyed with her.

"She seems a bit excited." Atticus said.

"I was afraid of this." Mo said nervously about Webby's behavior.

The final straw was what Webby saw out the window.

"Look, a dog! Wearing a bow tie?" Webby gasped. "Did he tie it himself? STOP THE BUS!"

The bus was soon stopped, but it was to throw Mo, Webby, and the boys off the bus.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked the bus driver.

"It was a nice bow tie," Webby shrugged in defense. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Huey sighed to her.

"Besides, it's not that far to get to the fun zone." Atticus said.

Everyone looked around the neighborhood. An actual rat was spray-painting on the wall, kids were playing hopscotch along police tape, and a cage of chickens were skateboarding past them.

"Bet it's a faster run!" Webby beamed before running off. "Race ya!"

"Wait for us!" Mo told her.

"Wrong way..." Atticus told Webby.

They all soon turned the other way and ran down the street together. Unknown to them, however, they caught the attention of three guys.

* * *

They soon made it to Funso's Fun Zone and were very excited and delighted.

"Funso's Fun Zone..." Webby and Mo muttered together.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

They soon came into the fun zone and saw other kids happily at play.

"Pizza? Games? A pit of balls?!" Webby grinned before rushing off.

"Hold it right there, Webigail!" Mo told the girl before holding her back. "We haven't been here before, we should follow the boys."

"Agreed." Webby nodded.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie soon led Mo and Webby around as Atticus stood right beside Mo.

"Hey, Josie," Louie smiled to one employee. "That a new token apron?"

The waitress smiled and soon gave him a bag of tokens. Mo began to write that down.

"Your usual table, sir." A waiter told the boys.

"Merci, Toby." Louie smirked as he gave him a token.

Mo soon wrote that down next, finding it important. Webby was about to pay one server who came with a drink.

"Girls, your money is no good here." Atticus told Webby and Mo.

"Really? Because we have any kind of money that will be of good use." Mo said.

"Yeah, like pounds, pesos, roubles-" Webby added.

"Don't you guys know the oldest currency in the world?" Louie asked.

"Ancient City Ruin Stones?" Webby and Mo guessed.

"No, flattery!" Louie replied. "Atticus, show them."

"Miss, I'm sorry, but are you glowing or is that your actual beauty?" Atticus flattered the waitress.

"Oh, Mr. Atticus," The waitress smiled. "The usual?"

"Yep, two free cups for water, please." Atticus smiled back.

The waitress soon gave Atticus and Louie two cups. The two then got themselves some drinks.

"That's not water!" Webby gasped.

"Fascinating." Mo said as she wrote down the information.

"You try." Louie told the girls.

"Oh, boy, an experiment!" Mo beamed, showing she was a lot smarter than she seemed.

Webby and Mo soon went to the waitress.

"Heyo, Jaaaaeeennnyy...?" Mo replied as she didn't seem to know how to read.

"It's _Jane_." The waitress narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Webby and this is Mo," Webby smiled. "We were hoping if you could hook a couple of gals up with a couple of those free water cups? Ya know... For fruit punch..." she then winked as she hinted about not using the cups for water and for sugary drinks which made Louie roll his eyes.

"Maybe we should have told them to keep it discreet." Atticus said.

"Is there a problem here?" Someone soon came out to the girls.

Louie and Atticus frantically gestured for the girls.

"Um, no, sir." Mo said.

Webby took out a spoon as she was about to murder the man with it.

"What did I tell you about handing out freebies, Jane?" The boss scolded the waitress which made her walk away.

'Oh, not good.' Mo thought to herself.

"You pay for that punch, boys?!" The boss glared.

"Uh, yeah, we were just about to," Louie smiled before glaring at Webby and Mo. "Thanks, girls."

"Sorry." Mo said.

Webby bowed her head and Mo frowned before hugging the girl in comfort almost like a big sister would to her little sister.

* * *

 ** _Back at the McDuck mansion..._**

Cherry decided to help Mrs. Beakley collect water in the buckets until the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" She asked.

Mrs. Beakley opened the door and saw it was a delivery.

"Put 'em out back!" Donald told the moving men about what he ordered.

"Uh, Donald, what are these things?" Cherry asked. "And do we need to worry?"

"Portable Generators." Donald told her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cherry narrowed her eyes before calling out. "Mrs. Beakley, I think that Donald might hurt himself!"

Mrs. Beakley looked to her.

"Then again, when doesn't he?" Cherry smirked to herself slightly.

"I like the way you think." Mrs. Beakley smirked back.

"Shall we watch?" Cherry smirked back.

"Let's see where the day takes us, dear." Mrs. Beakley replied as she patted Cherry on the head.

* * *

 ** _Back at Funso's Fun Zone..._**

Webby explored all around and soon came into the arcade, and Mo came to follow her as she found the arcade interesting. Dewey was playing one game and the others seemed to be watching him as he was quite good.

"What game is this now?" Mo asked casually.

"'Duke and Puke?'" Webby read the name of the game.

"Behold: The best game ever created!" Dewey smiled to the girls. "Japanese imported, but the only English release and I have the top ten score, so I'm pretty much the best in the country! One of you has to try this."

"Go on, Webby." Mo said.

"I dunno," Webby said nervously. "I never actually played a computer game."

"You've played an instrument, right?" Mo asked.

"Well, you remember the seven years of cello." Webby replied.

"Yeah, it's like that... I think." Mo said.

Webby sat down the instrument like a cello as the game was about to begin. Dewey then put it around her body since it was a guitar.

"Ohh..." Webby said before she then started to play it, getting her first strum in the game.

"Your first strum," Dewey smiled. "Cherish it!"

Webby began to play the game as if she was rocking out on a guitar.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Dewey beamed. "Be one with the flow!"

"That's my Webby!" Mo cheered, as she was very proud of the girl.

"I am both duking and puking!" Webby announced.

The mascot of the Fun Zone soon came up behind her and she hit him with her guitar since that was Stranger Danger.

"Webby, no!" Dewey cried out.

"I'm so sorry." Mo said.

Webby soon attacked the mascot which got the game unplugged. "I killed Funso..." The female duckling whispered out of trauma.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Mo said.

"No, don't you die on me!" Dewey cried out before shoving down the mascot and plugged the video game back in, but his high scores were all erased which depressed him. "My high scores! Nooooo! It's like I don't even know you anymore..."

Mo and Webby soon left the arcade.

"Mo, I really messed up." Webby sulked.

"Let's go to the ball pit." Mo soothed her.

"Okay..." Webby sighed.

* * *

 ** _Back at the mansion..._**

Cherry was sitting upside down by the fireplace as she was reading one of Scrooge's old books. She soon heard something going on outside. Donald was on his house boat and tried to turn it on with the portable generators as Mrs. Beakley poured a cup of tea.

"Uh, I think the pool's about to catch on fire." Cherry commented from the loose oil tanks from the house boat.

"You're correct." Mrs. Beakley said.

Soon enough, what happened happened just as Cherry had predicted. Donald tried to put the fire out which only made it a lot worse.

"Perhaps we could put your nephew out in a hotel?" Mrs. Beakley suggested to Scrooge as he came downstairs.

"In New Zealand?" Cherry added. "Please, for all our sakes."

"No time." Scrooge replied as he went up the other steps.

"But sir!" Cherry cried out.

"Give it a rest, Cherry; we'll just be wasting our time." Mrs. Beakley said.

Cherry sighed and shook her head.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Fun Zone..._**

Webby and Mo stood over the ball pit and soon fell in it, though it was harder than they thought it would be.

"Didn't see that coming." Mo said.

"Room for four more?" Atticus asked.

Webby and Mo looked up to see Atticus and the triplets.

"You guys aren't mad I ruined Funso's?" Webby asked.

"You didn't ruin Funso's." Atticus said.

"Yeah," Louie added. "Funso's is a place of magic, and wonder, and light!"

"Think fast!" Dewey smirked and threw balls at the girls.

"Whoa!" Mo laughed.

The five soon all laughed and they got into a ball fight with each other.

"Wait, what's happening?" Webby asked as she appeared to be sinking.

"You're fine!" Huey tried to calm her down.

"Oh, no, it's a trap!" Mo panicked.

"I'm sinking!" Webby screamed. She soon started to bring out her grappling book and used it to get her free.

The triplets gasped to the hook as it came out of the ball pit, hiding the slide, popping a kid's balloon, breaking a glass, and made a palm tree decoration fall to the floor, scaring off the other kids. There was even a fire, but the sprinklers soon sprayed water everywhere. The hook soon caught on something and where it pulled her up. There was an employee who glared right at the female duckling.

"Heh... I'm Webby." Webby smiled nervously, holding out her hand.

* * *

"You are banned from Funsos for LIFE!" The employee glared at all of them.

"No, please, I've never been banned from anything!" Huey begged the employee.

"And this is why I said we shouldn't bring her," Louie glared while nudging Dewey. "Thanks, Dewey!"

Dewey then frowned. Webby frowned to that herself.

"Funso, take 'em outta here." The employee told the mascot.

The mascot soon came over. "With pleasure..." He smirked to them, looking quite evil as he said that and laughed at them. "Come on!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this guy?" Mo asked Atticus.

"It's not just you, I feel it too." Atticus said to her.

The mascot soon came toward them to tie them all up and lock them up. The mascot was then revealed to be three beagles.

"Hey, let us go!" Atticus grunted.

"Oh, you'll be let out later." The short beagle smirked before shutting the door on them.

* * *

Later on, a female beagle was soon seen coming to the Fun Zone.

"You can't come in here without a kid!" An employee told her only to be punched in the stomach.

The female beagle walked into Funso's, making misery for everyone there and then came to see the beagle men who called her over.

"This is it, Ma, our pay day..." The short beagel told her.

"SAVE IT!" The female beagle glared. "What's so important that I don't see an armored car parked out front?"

"May I present our new meal ticket?" The short beagle replied before imitating a drum roll and opened the door to show the triplets, Webby, Atticus, and Mo tied up. "Scrooge McDuck's family."

"Help us!" Mo yelped.

"Let us out! Let us out!" Webby cried out with the triplets.

The door was then closed on them.

"And how did you manage this?" The female beagle groaned to the three males in front of her.

"Well, we cornered 'em, captured 'em, and sent out a ransom note." The short beagle smiled.

"You did what...?" The female beagle asked.


	9. Chapter 9

We are soon see Donald finishing cleaning his mess. A brick with a note was then thrown at his face, putting him in a daze.

* * *

"How did someone so brilliant raise such morons?" The female beagle complained to the three beagle boys.

Mo began to listen from the door to tell what was going on. The beagle boys insisted that Scrooge would pay a fortune to have them back, but the female beagle seemed annoyed with their plan. Eventually, the short beagle was thrown in after the fat one and the taller one were told to go wait outside.

"YER ON A TIME-OUT, MISTER!" The female beagle glared at him before slamming the door shut.

"Who are these guys?" Huey asked Atticus.

"Uh... Beagle Brothers?" Atticus tried to remember the name.

"The Beagle _Boys_ ," Webby corrected. "They hate your uncle. Try breaking into the mansion every time!"

"Are they gonna ransom us?" Dewey wondered.

"Scrooge would never pay for all of us!" Louie frowned.

"No, you're right, they'd probably send one of us with a ransom note." Mo said.

"Or off a cliff to send Scrooge a mission." Webby added.

This scared the triplets.

* * *

The scene is soon switched back to Donald. He soon woke up and found the ransom note, reading it aloud. Once he read it, he panicked and went to tell Scrooge what was going on.

Scrooge was lying in his bath tub with cucumbers on his eyes, he sat up though. "Wait, something's wrong..." he said, then removed the cucumbers with gold coins and went back to relaxing. "Much better..."

Donald soon ran off to tell Mrs. Beakley. "Mrs. B, look, a note!" he cried out, showing the ransom note.

"Look who's finally coming to ask for my-" Mrs. Beakley smirked.

" **HEEEELP!** " Donald told her, giving her the note.

Mrs. Beakley soon read the note and looked serious. "What is a Funso?" The older duck woman soon asked after reading the note.

"Funso?!" Cherry appeared with a smile.

The others yelped as she seemed to come from nowhere.

"When do we leave?!" Cherry smiled.

"I think right now might be best." Mrs. Beakley suggested.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Atticus and the others..._**

"Don't capture Scrooge's brats, Big Time," The short beagle complained as he paced around with the hostages. "Don't stick up the Policeman's Ball, Big Time. Tanks don't float, Big Time. She always treats me like the odd man out, because my ideas are too-"

"Intense?" Mo and Webby asked.

"Visionary!" The beagle glared. "Well, I'll show her. I'll show 'em all!"

"That's something you don't wanna hear when you're trapped in a room." Atticus said.

"Startin' with _you_!" Big Time glared as he charged toward him only to get knocked out by a frozen pizza from Webby.

"Webby?!" The others gasped.

"Oops, sorry, I'll just..." Webby muttered before going to sit down and tie herself back up.

"Wait, you could have done that the whole time?" Atticus asked.

"Well, yeah... But that's like Being Captured 101." Webby replied.

"So why didn't you?" Louie asked.

"Because I don't want you to think I'm weird!" Webby frowned. "Mo and I have been stuck in the mansion for so long and I try very hard to be normal, but everything I do, is, you know, not..."

"Being normal is overrated." Mo said.

"We need you to be Webby Normal!" Atticus smile with the triplets.

"Webby, I've known you your whole life, and you are perfect just the way you are." Mo smiled to the female duckling.

Webby smiled back at all four of them before getting them free. She then reached into her backpack and put on special goggles. "I'm gonna break every bone in her body," she said aggressively before shrugging. "Or maybe just tie her up. We'll see how it plays out."

"Yeah, we'll see." Mo said.

Webby picked up a sausage and threw it like a boomerang and it soon knocked open the air vent above them.

"Hope you can climb, City Boy." Mo smirked to Atticus before going with Webby.

"Oh, I can." Atticus smirked back.

They soon climbed up into the air vents all together.

"This way." Webby said as she took the lead.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with Ma Beagle and the last two Beagle brothers..._**

"All right, boys, McDuck's high-falutin' hooligan Beakley is coming here to take you down," Ma Beagle told her sons. "Are you gonna let her?"

"Mmm..." The skinny one shrugged.

"No, you are not!" Ma Beagle glared. "Beakley may be strong, ruthless and unforgiving, but you are the Beagle Boys. My boys. It's time to mark your territory. Do it for your dear old ma."

A rock was soon thrown outside from Funso's Fun Zone.

" **'Dear Ma Beagle, if you ever want to see your son again'** ," Ma Beagle read the note aloud before rolling her eyes. "Oh, for cryin' out loud."

Eventually, Mrs. Beakley's car pulled up with Donald and Cherry.

"You take care of 'em, I'll deal with the squirts." Ma Beagle told her sons before going inside.

Cherry, Mrs. Beakley, and Donald soon came out of the car. Donald angrily panted as he was like a parent to his nephews and protective of them, along with Cherry and Atticus.

"I can take anything you can throw at me." Cherry glared to the Beagle Boys.

"Beagle Boys are slow, but quite large," Mrs. Beakley added before looking to Donald as he turned red with anger. "I'll take the big one, and-Donald?"

Cherry smirked as she soon stepped out of Donald's way as she knew Donald could take on the Beagle brothers.

" **GIMME BACK MY KIDS!** " Donald snapped and charged towards the Beagle Boys. He soon started to attack the Beagel Brothers.

"Donald may not be my father, but he's the closest thing I've had to one... He's quite protective of us." Cherry said.

"I guess he can take care of himself." Mrs. Beakley smirked to that.

"Shall we join in?" Cherry smirked at Mrs. Beakley.

"Come with me." Mrs. Beakley smirked back, cracking her knuckles and moved forward.

* * *

Ma Beagle came inside the meat locker, but the lights were suddenly shut off. "Come on, kid, I don't have time for games." she glared while looking around in the darkness.

"Then you're in the wrong place," Mo's voice replied. "Right, Webby?"

"You've sure said it, Mo..." Webby's voice added, sounding scary and mysterious. "Funso's Fun Zone, Where the fun is in the zone~"

One of them were soon seen with a gun though was from earlier on the day. One of them were soon seen with a gun though was from earlier on the day. This made Ma Beagle start to follow after her. A little boy was inside, shivering out of fear. Webby and Mo ran across the bridge only for Ma Beagle to jump down it to stop them with a smirk.

"You can't outrun me," Ma Beagle mocked the girls as she came to them as they fell down. "You know how many two-foot terrors I chased around the junkyard?"

"We're not outrunning you." Mo smirked.

"Wheeee!" Webby beamed as she slid down the slide.

"My tuuuurn!" Mo added as she joined her before smirking again. "We're leading you~"

Ma Beagle glared as she slid after the girls, ending up in the ball pit. She then started to look for them.

"Hi, Ma." Big Time smiled nervously as he was tied up above her.

"Seriously, Big Time?" Ma Beagle scoffed before trying to help him out. She soon started to sink down. "Wait, no, it's a trip!" She then panicked.

"I know, right?" Webby smirked as she slid down with Mo.

"NOW!" Mo signaled the boys.

Atticus and the triplets soon pulled up the net that was under Ma Beagel.

* * *

Donald soon came in to see that the kids were all right. "Boys!" he smiled to the four of them before hugging them.

"A slip-stitch, good choice, dears." Mrs. Beakley smiled to Webby and Mo.

"Thanks, Granny." Webby smiled back.

"It's okay, Ma, I tried," Big Time smiled to his mother. "And that's what matters, right?"

"Shut up, Big Time." Ma Beagle glared.

"Why can't we have what they have?!" Big Time cried out.

* * *

The scene is shown back over to the McDuck Pool.

"Now flip the circuit on the boat's panel and you'll have power." Mrs. Beakley instructed as she opened up the breaker box for Donald and set it up for him.

"Thanks, Mrs. B..." Donald hung his head. "So how does a housekeeper know so much about electricity and Tae Kwon Do?"

"Oh, that's easy, I'm a spy." Mrs. Beakley said before laughing.

Donald then laughed with her before the laughter died down. The kids then sat by the pool together and put their feet in the water.

"Nice of Funso's to lift the ban and give us all those free tokens, you know, to keep us from suing them." Huey smiled.

"Yep, the system works." Atticus smiled back.

"So, what should we do next?" Cherry asked.

"I dunno," Huey shrugged. "Webby, what do you wanna play?"

"Really?" Webby smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, any crazy thing you wanna do, we're all in." Atticus said.

"Oh, how's about a game of **MEDIEVAL DUNGEON OF ETERNAL SCREAMING?!** " Webby smirked, putting on a devil mask and took out a mace.

"I'm on Webby's team!" The triplets called out.


	10. Chapter 10

One day in the mansion, it was seen to be a lazy day for Louie as he watched TV and looked bored with what he was watching, and where it was about two guys doing the opposite of what they were told to make. Cherry soon walked by and leaned over as Louie was being a lazy bum.

"Ugh... This show is _so_ dumb..." Louie complained.

"You can always turn _off_ the telly." Scrooge suggested.

"Yeah, because the remote is right in front of you." Cherry told Louie.

Louie looked over and reached for the remote like it was miles away. "Can't get it..." he then muttered.

Cherry took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Heeey!" Louie whined. "I was watching that!"

"Yeah, well, you hated watching that show anyway." Cherry told him.

"Ugh, you are no fun." Louie complained.

"Any plans today that involve moment?" Cherry scolded.

"Well, I did think I'd move to the big TV in a few hours, ya know..." Louie said before burping slightly and got out a new can of soda. "Hey, do we have any more Pep?" he then asked.

"Seriously? You have six half-full cans right here." Cherry said.

"I only like that first sip. Peak carbonation. Never mind, I'll call Beakley," Louie smiled lazily before taking out his phone, but the battery was too low. "Oh, man, my phone's dead. Guess I gotta buy a new one."

"Just charge it!" Scrooge and Cherry told him.

"Eh, this one's three months old anyway," Louie shrugged and soon tossed his phone away into the trash. "Who cares? We're rich."

"No, Scrooge is rich!" Cherry told him.

"That's it, laddie," Scrooge glared and grabbed Louie's hand to drag him off of the couch. "You are coming to the office to learn the value of a hard day's work."

"Serves you right, and luckily, I won't be involved." Cherry smirked at the lazy duckling.

"Cherry, come along to set an example." Scrooge said.

"Must I?" Cherry groaned as she felt like she walked right into that one.

* * *

Dewey soon came downstairs and seemed suspicious as he wandered around without being seen. Atticus was also there with him. They soon came into the room they snuck into and Dewey found a book that said 'The Secret Files of Webigail Vanderquack'. He then opened it and began to look through it only to get spooked.

"Whatcha doin'?" Webby smirked as she appeared.

"We're not breaking in, you're breaking in!" Dewey yelped as his hands were covered in glitter.

"Busted!" Mo smirked as she appeared behind Atticus.

"Wah!" Atticus yelped and shivered slightly.

"You think I put glitter on my top-secret notebooks just because it's pretty?" Webby glared at the boys.

Dewey and Atticus nodded to the girls.

"Well, sure, it does, but-" Mo replied.

"Sorry, but we just wanted to know something about our families." Atticus told them.

"You should've asked!" Webby smiled. "What do you want? Shoe sizes, horrible dark secrets known to your Uncle Scrooge that can change the fate of the world as we know it?"

"What do you know about my mom?" Dewey asked softly.

"And about my parents and about Cherry's parents." Atticus added.

Mo and Webby looked to each other and Mo nodded to the female duckling. Webby soon closed the curtains by the window. Atticus looked curious of why she did this.

"What do _you_ know about your parents?" Webby asked, sounding very serious.

"Uncle Donald just told us she was gone," Dewey shrugged before taking out a picture. "The only thing we have of her is this photo."

"And as for me and Cherry, we don't know that much about our parents." Atticus said.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"I do remember this though..." Atticus said, holding out a folded up note. "It was on me and Cherry when Donald found us on his doorstep."

" ** _'Dear Old Friend, please take very good care of our children, Cherry and Atticus. It is imperative that they don't be separated. We will come back for them when we can. Thank you in advanced, Signed'_** -" Mo read aloud before frowning. "Ooh, the names are smudged."

"We thought you might know who they might be because there were two couples in the portrait with Scrooge, Donald, and the boys' mom that looked kinda like me and Cherry." Atticus told the girls.

"So I see..." Mo replied.

"Please... Tell us something..." Atticus frowned. "Cherry and I think it's possible to meet them again, but... Cherry's kind of given up on all hope that we'll ever see them again."

"Webby, get the picture." Mo told the young duckling.

Webby soon took the picture and added it to her file as photographic evidence.

"You have a file on their mom?" Atticus smiled.

Dewey took the file, but it was empty except for that photo. "Seriously?" he then deadpanned to the female duckling. "This is it?"

"I've been looking into them for years, but there's nothing," Webby frowned as she showed a map behind her. "No photos, no records, no one even talks about them! One time, a piece of junk mail with your mother's name on it showed up at our door, and later, Scrooge bought the post office, and I never saw our mailman again!"

"Maybe he took a vacation?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"Or retired?" Dewey added.

"Bad things happen to people who ask about Della Duck." Webby said mysteriously.

"So, then who are we going to ask?" Atticus smirked.

Webby and Mo smirked back to Atticus and Dewey as they had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry and Louie rode in the limo together as Scrooge took them there and Launchpad drove them. Atticus, Dewey, Mo, and Webby were also going with them.

"You have reached your destination." Launchpad smiled to the passengers.

"Be back at 6:00, Launchpad," Scrooge told him. "We have a long hard day of work ahead of us!"

Louie groaned to that, obviously not looking forward to it.

"I blame you for this." Cherry glared at Louie.

Launchpad soon backed up to drive off until he would pick them up.

"Thanks for letting us tag along, Uncle Scrooge, but I, suddenly, very much have to use the bathroom." Dewey said.

"Oh, and I will show you where to go to that place." Webby added, taking his hand to go off with him.

"And we will chaperon them!" Atticus and Mo added.

Louie soon tried to go after them.

"No, no!" Cherry said as she pulled him back. "If I have to do this, then so do you!"

"Thank you for stopping Louie from sneaking away, Cherry." Scrooge thanked her.

"You're welcome, sir." Cherry grinned innocently.

Scrooge then hit a button on the elevator so that they could get going.

"Snitch." Louie glared at Cherry.

"You're not getting out of this." Cherry replied.

* * *

Webby and Mo brought Atticus and Dewey into a special room.

"What is this place?" Dewey asked.

"The Private Library of Scrooge McDuck!" Mo announced.

"Ooh." Atticus beamed.

"If there's anyone that'll know about your parents, it's in here." Webby said before knocking on the door.

The doors soon opened and there was a golden glow with the librarian there.

"Ugh... Go away, Webby..." The librarian groaned, seeing the female duckling. "For the last time, Mr. McDuck's archives are strictly off-limits!"

"Except to his family." Mo smirked at the librarian while showing Dewey.

"Meet Dewey Duck." Webby added.

Dewey smiled sheepishly and gave two thumb's up.

The librarian took a close look at him and soon went dramatic and over-the-top. "Behold, Heir of Clan McDuck!" she then announced. "The archives!"

"And this is our friend, Atticus..." Mo said before looking at Atticus. "We never did get your last name."

Atticus was about to say until he paused.

"Don't you know your last name?" Mo asked.

"Um... I should, right...?" Atticus replied.

The librarian soon took a close look at Atticus before going wide-eyed and gasped as his hair and eyes looked familiar. "You..." she then said.

"Me?" Atticus replied.

"Him?" Dewey asked.

"Stop..." Mo groaned.

"You're the son of Patrick and Emily Fudo and the young brother of Jessica Fudo." The librarian told Atticus.

Atticus took a long glance to the librarian. " _I_ have a _sister_...?" he then asked.

"That is correct," The librarian told him. "You are the heir to the Fudo Clan."

"My name is _Fudo_..." Atticus said slowly, taking in the information.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Scrooge, Cherry, and Louie were still inside the elevator and it soon opened up to show a rather interesting room.

"Whoa, this sure is a big room." Cherry commented.

A vault was shown to be open with a pile of gold coins and money bags.

"MONEY!" Cherry and Louie called out and came in to explore.

"Must get money!" Cherry screamed.

Scrooge did a double take at her.

"Hey, you want us to help you count that money?" Cherry asked.

"Or maybe we could try to spend it and see it isn't expired?" Louie added.

"There's more to money than just money!" Scrooge told them before dragging them away from the vault.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry said, uninterested.

"Gold is a beautiful thing, but even something as small as a dime can have meaning," Scrooge told Louie and Cherry as he removed a tarp to show a 10 cent coin in a bell jar. "For instance-"

Cherry looked curious of the dime, but Louie escaped to go off the diving board into the coin pile for a money swim. Scrooge soon went and stopped Louie from diving.

"Louie, you can't do that!" Cherry scolded. "You'll get hurt!"

"But Scrooge swims in money _all_ the time!" Louie defended.

"Yes, but I've worked hard to perfect that skill," Scrooge told him. "Building muscles and dexterity. If you want something, ya work hard to get it!"

"That's right." Cherry nodded.

There was soon a sound heard with a voice. 'Mr. McDuck, The Board is here to see you.'

"I don't have a board meeting today," Scrooge said as he looked as his pocket watch. "No matter! Come, children, welcome to the fast-paced world of business."

"Oh, boy, business..." Cherry muttered. "It's my favorite thing in the world to talk about!"

"This is going to be so boring!" Louie groaned.

* * *

They soon came into a board room with actual vultures. Cherry and Louie looked disinterested while Scrooge paid attention.

 _'This is so boring!'_ Cherry thought herself.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, startling Louie out of his chair.

"Shut up, everyone, I've done something brilliant!" The man smiled as he carried a box.

"Ah, Gyro," Scrooge smiled before looking to the kids. "Gyro Gearlose: my head of research and development."

"Hey." Cherry greeted out of boredom.

"I'm sorry, but we-" One vulture said to Gyro.

"Apology accepted," Gyro replied. "Now try to keep up with my mind-numbing genius."

"That was a bit rude." Cherry said.

"Gyro, what did we say about interacting with other people?" Scrooge reminded.

"The cards... Fine..." Gyro groaned before taking out cue cards. "'Hello, Mr. McDuck, and others. Are you tired of all those single-use gadgets cluttering up your junk drawer? What a mess. There's got to be a better way'!" he then reached into his box to bring something out. "Meet Lil' Bulb, the tiny, all-purpose robot that does it all."

 _'Wow.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Wait, what does it do?" A vulture asked.

"It all. Lil' Bulb is an artificially intelligent personal robot helper," Gyro informed and demonstrated. "He can make toast, find your keys, serve as a book light for your late-night reading. You'll never have to do anything yourself again."

This excited Louie.

"Sounds like something anyone would want." Cherry said.

"Mm-hmm..." The first vulture hummed before asking, "And how do you ensure this one won't achieve sentience and turn evil like all the others?"

"Wait... What...?" Cherry asked.

"Only half my inventions turn evil," Gyro defended. "The other half are just wildly misunderstood."

"Wildly misunderstood?" Cherry asked.

The invention seemed to slit its throat with a finger which was usually used as a death threat upon someone.

"What's it doing?" The vulture asked before the invention shook its fist.

"Waving," Gyro replied. "It likes you."

The vultures could already tell that was a lie.

"Request denied." The lead vulture told Gyro.

Gyro sighed sharply and soon stormed off in defeat.

"Keep at it, Gyro," Scrooge encouraged with a smile as he opened the door for Gyro. "I know you'll come up with something great."

"I agree." Cherry said.

"Lil' Bulb is something great," Gyro glared like a madman. "I'll show you. I'll show you all!"

"And maybe wait until you're out of the room to say that next time?" Scrooge suggested as he shut the door.

"Crazy Head..." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah, but he invented an amazing robot." Louie said.

"Louie..." Cherry sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, Cherry, a robot that does everything for you?" Louie replied. "How could you say no to that?"

"I have to agree." Cherry said.

"Part of hard work is knowing how to work with others," Scrooge told them. "My board are the only people cheaper than I am. I trust them completely to make good financial decisions."

"Indeed," The vulture replied. "Which is why we've called this meeting to discuss cutting your unnecessary spending here at the Money Bin."

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"It's says here he's spending $15 million on magical defense." The vulture replied.

"Do you have any idea how many vengeance curses I have on my head?" Scrooge glared before sitting down firmly.

"We'll just leave." Cherry told them, referring to herself and Louie.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"The Collected Treasure Maps of Peruvia," Webby geeked out as she looked at the various books. "The Topographical Atlas of Plain Awful. Scrooge's Favorite Smells, Volume 12," she then opened a page and looked victorious. "Fresh cookies. I knew it."

"Focus." Mo told Webby.

"Oh, right, uh, sorry." Webby smiled sheepishly.

"So, um, you have anything on Della Duck?" Atticus asked the librarian.

"So the boys seek to learn of their past, but are they strong enough to learn the truth?" The librarian replied.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"WRONG!" The librarian replied. "You must first prove yourself worthy by passing the trials!"

There was then an explosion which made them cough. This made the others cough except for Webby.

"Is she always like this?" Atticus asked Mo.

"Pretty much, I have no idea where she gets it from." Mo replied.

"This is my favorite place." Webby smiled.

"Of course it is." Mo gave a small smile back to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Louie and Cherry came out of the elevator.

"Cherry, gimme a dollar." Louie said.

"Why?" Cherry asked. "Don't you have one?"

Louie checked his pockets and then saw that he did have one and used it for a Pep vending machine.

"Criminal." Cherry muttered, feeling like he was trying to get her into getting him more money.

The vending machine soon showed a 10 cent sign, telling how much more Louie needed to pay for a Pep.

"I guess you need change too." Cherry said to Louie.

"$1.10?!" Louie complained. "Who keeps dimes on them anymore?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Cherry said as she checked her coin purse.

Louie had another idea and soon left the vending machine to go pay for the deposit.

After not finding a dime, Cherry noticed Louie gone. "Louie? LOUIE!"

Louie soon came back and put the dime in the vending machine to get his soda.

"Louie, where did you find that dime?" Cherry asked.

"I finally figured it out, Scrooge saved that dime for emergency." Louie smiled as he collected his soda.

"Um, you sure?" Cherry asked.

"You worry too much," Louie shrugged before drinking his soda. "I'll pay him back later."

"Alright, fine." Cherry said.

"I guess we better go back?" Louie asked.

"Yes," Cherry told him before walking him back to the board room. "The board room..." she then had to let out her own groan. "Emphasis on 'bored'."

"No kidding." Louie told her.

"That dime deserves its own velvet pillow!" Scrooge snapped at the vultures. "It's my number 1 dime! The first dime I ever earned!"

Cherry and Louie soon looked surprised and scared.

"I was a young shoe shine in Glasgow when a man came in, his boots cemented in mud," Scrooge informed. "I worked and worked until those boots sparkled. In return, he gave me an American dime. That dime inspired me to move to America and find my fortune. It means more to me than every bit of bullion in my Money Bin."

They all soon heard Louie finishing his can of Pep.

"Um, we have to go..." Cherry said about her and Louie, nervously.

"Yeah... Bye!" Louie added as they rushed out the door.

"So, that's why that dime's so special to him!" Cherry exclaimed once they were far from the board room.

"Gotta get the dime! Gotta get the dime!" Louie panicked.

They rushed to the elevator, but it closed before they could get to it.

"Ugh... Just my luck..." Cherry groaned.

They soon look and saw what floor the elevator stopped at.

"Come on, Cherry." Louie said before running.

"Stairs...?" Cherry asked uneasily. "Ay, carumba..."

"Come on, if I have to do this, you do too." Louie said, using her words against her.

"Curses." Cherry groaned.

The two soon ran over many flights of stairs to get to the floor where the vending machine was.

* * *

Cherry gasped and panted, sweating as Louie looked to the vending machine as a man emptied the coin tray. "No, stop!" She then tried to tell the man.

The man didn't hear her as he did his job and walked away going in another elevator.

"No, no, no!" Louie panicked, and like last time, the doors shut on them.

The floor then went up to 57.

"OH, COME ON!" Cherry yelled.

They soon traveled up the stairs, looking more tired than the last set of stairs. Cherry passed out as Louie panted and they saw that they were only on the second floor.

"COME ON!" Louie and Cherry complained before they kept going.

"WHY?!" Cherry screamed.

They finally made it to the floor and the man was wandering off.

"No, no, NO!" Cherry yelled out as she ran to the elevator to stop it from closing. "Stop!"

The doors then closed up.

"No..." Cherry groaned and nearly cried. "NO!"

Louie and Cherry soon checked the door next to them. Inside was a big pile of coins, but the door was locked.

"Okay, easy," Louie said. "Break in, steal the dime, sneak back downstairs, ooh, maybe stop at a vending machine~"

"Forget it, Llewellyn." Cherry replied in a scolding tone.

"Please don't say my full name." Louie begged.

Cherry stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Suddenly, a machine broke out and claws came out to take the coins.'

"What on Earth is that and what is it doing with the coins?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Well, we're dead." Louie shrugged.

"Lets try to find a video telling us how to unlock a door." Cherry said.

Louie nodded as the coins were being sucked away. Cherry brought out her phone and soon found a video on how to pick a lock. Unfortunately, it included a dime.

"If we had that, we wouldn't need the video!" Louie snapped.

Cherry tapped the screen as an ad suddenly popped up, but it was for 'Ottoman Empire'. "Skip, Skip, SKIP!"

Unfortunately it didn't skip.

"Someone's out to get me, I just know it." Cherry groaned.

Cherry and Louie looked into the window and looked nearly hopeless.

"There's gotta be a better way." Louie frowned.

"But how?" Cherry asked.

Gyro muttered to himself as he came into the elevator.

"Ding!" Louie said. "Hey, hold the ele-"

The elevator then went to the floor called L.

"You gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Cherry groaned. "Why does this have to happen to us?!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"So, what do you know about my mom?" Dewey asked.

"Along with my parents?" Atticus added. "And my... Sister... I just can't get over that."

"SILENCE!" The librarian snapped and Webby struck a fighting pose. "Behold your first test: You must decipher the ancient and mysterious code within and a magic spell."

"Magic spell?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Yes! I love codes!" Webby cheered.

"Why a magic spell though?" Atticus asked.

"Your family was of magic... That is, if you are a Fudo family member..." The librarian said mysteriously.

"No wonder Mr. McDuck doesn't mention the Fudo family." Mo said.

"Dewey, you start with a Number Shift Cipher while I try a Monoalphabetic Substitution." Webby suggested.

"And we'll find the magic spell." Mo added to Atticus.

"I suppose I should be able to do that." Atticus said in determination.

"Pretty sure this is just a library card catalog," Dewey said as he flicked a card away. "Mystery solved."

"Oh, really?" Mo smirked.

"If it's just a card catalog, then how does it know your name?" Webby added, pointing to a plaque that said 'Dewey Decimal'.

"Uh, girls?" Atticus spoke up. "That's just-"

"Come on!" Webby interrupted as she climbed up the file cabinet.

"Never mind." Atticus groaned.

* * *

Cherry and Louie ran through yet another flight of stairs, looking quite weary and exhausted. Gyro then came out of the elevator only to run into the two.

"Hey, Gyro Gearlose." Louie smirked, leaning against the elevator door.

"And before you close the elevator doors, you should know that this is Louie, Scrooge's super rich nephew." Cherry added with a lie about the being super rich.

"Keep talking... Sir and ma'am..." Gyro smirked out of interest.

"I can't believe Scrooge and that tired old board of his didn't see the potential in Li'l Bulb here," Louie smirked back. "We'd love to invest, but we're gonna need to test this little guy out first. Do you mind if we borrow him for the afternoon?"

"Anything you say, rich nephew," Gyro replied. "Li'l Bulb, you be good. Don't you rise up against your masters."

"What was that about?" Cherry asked.

"Just a little robot humor." Gyro told them before going up the elevator.

"Wait don't-" Cherry cried out only to sigh. "...Close..."

They soon looked at the door to the stairs.

"Put in a hard day's work," Louie muttered as he imitated his granduncle. "I think I'm so much smarter than Louie!"

"Kids!" Scrooge called out, opening the door and startling them. "Where have you been? Trying to get out of work again."

"What? No, of course not!" Cherry said nervously. "We were just thinking about what you said."

"And we were just looking for a notepad and pen to write it down." Louie added.

"Good kids! Yer free to take as many pads as ye want," Scrooge smiled as he bought that before glaring at the vultures and slammed the door in the board room. "Or are we not allowed to use those either, ye penny-pinching buzzards?!"

Cherry and Louie looked relieved until Scrooge came right back.

"No, but really. Make sure to use the front and back of every page," Scrooge said before going back and coming back again until he was done. "And write small."

"Finally." Cherry sighed.

* * *

They soon came back to the door and luckily for them, the robot was able to get the door for them.

"And that's how you unlock a door," Louie chuckled. "Good job, Louie."

Li'l Bulb seemed to find that insulting.

"Thanks, L'il Bulb..." Cherry told the robot. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Finding one specific dime in this mess is gonna be a pretty big job," Louie told the robot. "You better get to it." He then kicked the robot into the coin pile.

"Louie!" Cherry scolded.

"What?" Louie shrugged in defense.

"You're making L'il Bulb look for the dime?" Cherry glared.

"Why not?" Louie replied. "Gyro said that he would do anything we wanted, so why not?"

"You're being lazy again!" Cherry glared.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Louie said as he took out his phone and sat down with it.

The robot soon came out of the coin pile.

"It's, like, a dime..." Louie told the robot before shrugging as he watched his show. "Ah, you'll find it."

"You are hopeless." Cherry sighed at Louie.

Louie rolled his eyes and soon watched his show. Li'l Bulb kept looking for the coin, it then saw the crane and decided to rewire it by going inside of it.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry gulped.

Li'l Bulb soon looked at her while turning red.

Cherry backed up, a bit nervously while Louie was distracted. "Now, now, just calm down." She said nervously.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"In order to gain knowledge from the Archives, one must first offer up knowledge." The librarian informed.

"Look, Quackfaster," Dewey stopped her as he stood in front of her book cart. "Normally I would be super-into a mysterious conspiracy quest. But couldn't you at least give me a tiny piece of information on our parents?"

"Dewey, don't question the ancient methods." Webby said through her teeth.

"Yeah or else she'll lose it." Mo added.

"I'm just saying, these are feeling a little less like trials, and a little more like stalling." Dewey said suspiciously.

"It is not for us to understand the ways of the Archives." The librarian replied.

"That is literally your job!" Dewey retorted before storming off. "I'm out. She doesn't know anything."

"You said it, Dewey; she's just stalling because she doesn't know anything!" Atticus added.

"No. None shall leave once the Trials are undertaken," The librarian said as she blocked their way. "There are those who would destroy you for the knowledge you seek."

"Just like the mailman." Webby whispered.

"This is bad." Mo added.

"Who's gonna destroy us?" Dewey glared with his hands on his hips. "Scrooge? The government? The Unicorn Illuminati?"

"Me." The librarian smirked.

"Wait, what?" The others replied.

"How are you going to destroy us?" Atticus smirked at Quackfaster.

The librarian soon brought a sword and chased them.

"Okay, that's bad!" Atticus panicked as he ran, pushing the book cart with the others.

"You just had to make her mad!" Mo glared at Atticus.

"How was I supposed to know she had a sword?!" Atticus argued.

* * *

Cherry leaned on the wall, shaking nervously and her heart raced.

"You know, I used to hate this show, but now, I kinda love it," Louie smiled. "It's like every ottoman tells a story."

The dime then rolled up to them.

"Hey, you found it," Louie smiled as he collected the dime. "Great job, little buddy." He soon saw that L'il Bulb wasn't little anymore.

Cherry and Louie soon ran out as Li'l Bulb began to chase them as a killer robot.

"This is like The Terminator!" Cherry panicked. "And I blame you for this, Louie!"

"Me? What did I do?" Louie replied.

"If you hadn't been so lazy, we never would've been in this mess!" Cherry glared. "And L'il Bulb wouldn't be trying to kill us over a dime!"

* * *

"You disrespect the Archives, you shall become one with the Archives!" Quackfaster snapped as she slashed her sword while chasing after Atticus, Mo, Dewey, and Webby.

"There's gotta be someway to disarm her!" Atticus panicked.

"Here," Mo said as she handed him a book from Webby. "Knowledge is the greatest weapon of all."

Atticus saw that the cover of the book and found it ironic, but used it anyway. Quackfaster soon grabbed the book. Atticus then threw another book and Dewey threw some more with him. Quackfaster caught them and then used her sword to place them on the shelves, and where they all were placed perfectly.

Gyro was at the soda machine and Cherry and Louie ran out of the elevator as Li'l Bulb chased after them.

"He's trying to kill us over the dime!" Cherry screamed.

Gyro sighed and soon went to go after them.

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong!" Cherry cried out to Li'l Bulb. "I was gonna let you go!"

"Don't you mean we?!" Louie asked her.

"You turned him into a slave!" Cherry glared. "Because you're lazy! You're Lazy Louie!"

"I am not!" Louie argued.

"Yes, you are!" Cherry glared.

"This isn't _my_ fault!" Louie glared back.

"At least _I'm_ not the one who angered a robot!" Cherry snapped.

"At least _I_ wasn't adopted!" Louie retorted.

Cherry soon looked soft and hurt by that. Louie soon realized what he retorted and gasped. Cherry turned from him.

"Wait, Cherry, I didn't mean it!" Louie said to her. "I-I was just venting!"

Cherry didn't say anything and just looked away from him.

Webby and Dewey panted as they rode the book cart. Atticus felt something wrong inside of him, but wasn't sure what it was right now.

"I think we lost her." Dewey said to the others.

"Then why do I feel a chill down my spine?" Mo asked.

"Gotcha!" Quackfaster soon grabbed a hold of them. "Foolish boys. You do not know what you think you know."

"I don't know anything, and it's really frustrating!" Dewey snapped.

"Same here!" Atticus added

Cherry and Louie soon ran into the room and closed the doors.

"Louie! Cherry!" The others called out for them.

Li'l Bulb soon broke down the doors and came right in front of them.

"Uh, never mind." Dewey then said.

"You look busy." Atticus added.

"Look, a distraction!" Louie told the robot.

Li'l Bulb looked over and Louie soon slid into the other room and kept on running. Cherry soon got free and ran off.

* * *

Quackfaster smirked and looked confused as her hostages were replaced by books.

"Lazy Tuesday was an afternoon of TV," Louie panted as he and Cherry had to use the stairs again. "Hard working was giant robot attack. Great life lesson, Scrooge."

Cherry didn't respond.

"Cherry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said." Louie said to her.

Cherry still didn't respond. Once they came through the door, they kept running. Li'l Bulb broke down the wall while still chasing them.

"Seriously?!" Cherry glared.

"Hey, you talked." Louie smiled.

Cherry huffed at him before taking the dime and looking around before finding a couch to hide behind. She soon hid behind a couch once she found one. Li'l Bulb soon came up to the couch and found the dime on its sensors and lifted the couch, sucking up the loose change inside.

"NO!" Gyro yelled out as he soon came to his invention. "You are not evil. You are good, Lil' Bulb. Good."

"Please let that work." Cherry begged.

L'il Bulb soon picked up Gyro and seemed to settle down, but soon sensed coins in his pockets and sucked them up. Louie and Cherry held the dime close as Li'l Bulb was about to take it, but soon, Gyro jumped to stop his robot and the coin flew out of Cherry and Louie's fingertips.

"No!" Cherry panicked.

The coin rolled off and Cherry decided to go after it.

Cherry then froze in place in a panic as it rolled into the board room. "No, no, no, no!" She panicked quietly.

Scrooge was still heard ranting in the board room. Luckily in there, no one noticed the dime. Cherry soon snuck in to go and get the dime without being noticed.

"You cannot get rid of the Bin," Scrooge ranted to the vultures. "You may think they're crackpots and weirdos, but they're the ones who push innovation, and creativity, and spur this company ever forward."

Cherry crawled under the table to reach for the coin. 'Almost there.' She thought to herself.

The coin was then kicked around. Suddenly Li'l Bulb and Gyro came in together

"Just a little malfunction," Gyro smiled nervously before being rode away by his robot. "Definitely not evil."

"Look, they're both mad as loons, so if you fire 'em, they're definitely going to seek revenge." Scrooge told the vultures.

"All in favor of keeping the Bin and everyone in it far away from our offices." The lead vulture told his followers.

"Aye!" The other vultures put their hands up.

The coin soon flew into the vent and was sucked away.

"NO!" Cherry yelped as she panicked. She soon ran out of the board room. She quickly hit the elevator button and the doors opened up and she was about to fall because there was no floor.

"You know where this is going." Louie said to her, pointing to the stairway door.

* * *

This caused Cherry to groan out of agitation. Cherry and Louie soon took the stairs, yet again...

"Are you happy now, Atticus? I'm getting exercise..." Cherry groaned and panted.

"I hate this so much..." Louie panted.

Cherry soon opened the door and they fell into the room. The dime soon bounced and came to the diving board inside the vault.

"NO!" Cherry and Louie panicked, going after the coin and it soon fell into the coin pile down below.

"Of course." Louie said as he should have known.

"I hate my life..." Cherry mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Dewey and Atticus soon kept throwing books at Quackfaster, but she kept catching them and soon looked annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Atticus complained.

"This is our last book, make it count." Webby told Dewey.

Dewey looked to her and soon jumped down from the book cart.

"What're you doing?!" Webby panicked.

"Don't come any closer, or the book gets it." Dewey threatened.

Quackfaster soon came closer to them.

"I will crease this corner, man, so back off," Dewey warned. "Tell us about our families!"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Quackfaster suggested, pointing to the book and handed Atticus a different one.

Dewey soon looked at the title of the book he held while Atticus looked at the title of the book that Quackfaster gave him.

"This is it! This is-" Dewey beamed as his book was on The Life and Times of Della Duck and he opened it only to see blank pages. "This is nothing..."

"Oh, Dewey..." Mo frowned for the duckling.

"Well, maybe that book Quackfaster gave Atticus will have answers about his family." Dewey said, not wanting to be selfish.

Atticus looked over and soon saw the book with his family crest on it and opened it up to see if he could find anything. _'Please have information on my family, please have information on my family.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

There seemed to be a strange language.'

"Uhhmmm...?" Atticus blinked. "Is this some kind of code?"

Mo went to take a look. "That's Latin." she then told him.

"Oh..." Atticus said.

"And that number looks familiar." Mo said as she looked at Dewey's book.

"Ooh..." Webby smiled before running and pulling Dewey along. "Follow me!"

Atticus and Mo soon followed after them.

* * *

Cherry and Louie crawled through the gold coin pile to find the dime.

"Come on, come on, where is it?" Cherry groaned.

"Hey!" Louie beamed.

"Did you find it?" Cherry asked.

"No, a quarter." Louie said.

Cherry gave a deadpan face before yelling, "Focus!"

"Wait, there it is!" Louie smiled as he saw something silver in the pile of gold.

Li'l Bulb came to the diving board while Gyro tried to control him.

"What are you doing?!" Cherry asked Gyro.

"Oh, I know what went wrong," Gyro said with a nervous chuckle. "This is a 75-watt bulb. Lil' Bulb's only built for 50. Ha ha, he just went a little mad with power." He then replaced the light bulb and the robot soon powered down and Gyro came off with Li'l Bulb in his hand.

"That's an understatement," Cherry muttered. "At least it can't get worse."

Suddenly, the robot fell over and a bunch of dimes fell into the pile.

"Wah... Wah..." Cherry imitated a sad trombone out of aggression.

"So, you write me a check or-" Gyro was about to ask, only for them to growl at him.

"We're not paying you at all!" Cherry told him.

* * *

Dewey, Webby, Atticus, and Mo soon rushed with the book to one end of the library.

"I don't understand," Webby frowned. "It should be here somewhere."

"Wait, look at these books." Atticus said as he saw how most of the books were placed.

"Hey, you're right," Dewey agreed. "They're all out of order. Quackfaster's a lot of things, but she's not sloppy."

"Use your training," Quackfaster's voice advised. "The most valuable knowledge must be learned."

"How much of this is us doing your work?" Atticus asked.

"About 50%." Quackfaster replied.

"Might as well get started." Mo sighed with a shrug.

"You said it, but I still don't get about why the pages are written in Latin." Atticus said.

"Many magic spells are in Latin..." Quackfaster's voice told him.

Atticus groaned before remembering that somehow he could understand and read Latin.

"I'm sure you can do it if you believe in yourself." Mo said.

"I think you might be right..." Atticus said as he looked at the book.

"Let's get to work." Dewey said.

They soon searched through the books while Cherry and Louie searched through the coins.

"We're never gonna find it..." Cherry groaned as she gave up.

"Cherry, we will find it because there it is." Louie told her while pointing to Scrooge's number 1 dime.

Cherry looked over and they both rushed over through the hundreds of coins.

* * *

Dewey soon put in the final book and there was a glow that filled the room and a secret door was soon opened.

Louie soon grabbed the coin.

"Hurry!" Cherry told him.

"I am!" Louie told her.

They soon found the coin and put it back in place just as Scrooge came over.

"Don't be so dramatic," Scrooge told them, not knowing what they had done. "A little work never killed anybody."

"That's easy for you to say." Cherry sighed.

* * *

"Okay, here goes..." Dewey said as he held out his hand to put inside only to get pinched. "Ow! What is up with this stupid library?!"

 ** _'McDuck family DNA recognized.'_** A computer voice said before opening the doors.

"Whoa." Atticus smiled.

They then saw a very exotic room with many treasures and a portrait of Della.

"Wow!" Webby smiled as she then explored the room.

"Mom..." Dewey whispered as he saw his mother's portrait before wondering, "Why would this stuff be hidden?"

"We've got to show Louie, Huey, and Cherry." Atticus said.

"Wait, what's this?" Webby asked after taking pictures, seeing a framed note.

" ** _'Scrooge, I've taken the Spear of Selene, I'm sorry - Della',_** " Dewey read aloud. "Wait, what did she take? Why is she sorry?"

"Did she betray your uncle?" Mo asked.

"Atticus, we can't tell anyone about this until we find out what it means." Dewey decided.

"Very well, Dewey." Atticus nodded in understanding.

"Now we just have to translate the writing in the book." Mo said while pointing to the book Atticus still had.

Atticus nodded as he opened up a page, but that would be one that he would need to read anyway. "Hey, there's my name," he then said before reading the Latin aloud in its native tongue. " ** _'Attice, tantum paenitet hoc habent, ut fit, ipsum audite et diligenter, ut neque quid ego scribo, sed suus super familiam nostram. Atticum tu non es homo tu es Wiccan quidem, et habet potestatem in lubrico. Non facies in omni familia, nisi Mater. Desidero te quotidie carmina plaudant quod vis videre, from Carl soror tua ma Carl soror tua magna_** '."

"Uh, what does that mean in English terms?" Dewey asked.

"Um... I'm not totally sure..." Atticus said before getting an idea. "Cherry!"

"Huh?" The others asked.

"Cherry knows Latin!" Atticus smiled. "She can help!"

"So you never learned Latin?" Mo asked.

"Uh, some things I know, but I can't really piece together..." Atticus said. "Something about the family and magic..."

* * *

Later on, Cherry and Louie looked exhausted as Scrooge smiled to them in front of the vending machine.

"I'm proud of you, lad," Scrooge smile to Louie before giving him the dime. "You put in a full day at the office. I think you've earned this."

"You're giving him your first dime?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, it's not my lucky dime," Scrooge clarified as he held out his actual dime, showing it was around his neck like a necklace. "I never let my dime out of my sight. That was just a decoy."

"But... But... But... But..." Cherry's eyes widened as she stammered and looked badly shook. "You mean that was just a decoy?!"

"Aye..." Scrooge nodded to her. "This place is full of lunatics. A dime sure means more when you have to work for it, eh, kids?" Scrooge soon walked away and as soon as he did, Cherry's left eye twitched and she collapsed backwards.

"Maybe I could get my own velvet pillow for this baby." Louie smiled.

Scrooge smiled admirably.

"Ugh... I hope the next adventure is at least merciful..." Cherry said to herself once she came to.

Louie soon put the dime into the vending machine and immediately regretted what he did. " **NOOOO!** "

Cherry rolled her eyes as she should have seen that coming.

* * *

 ** _Later at McDuck Manor..._**

"Cherry, I need you." Atticus said.

"Gross." Cherry said.

Atticus then held out the book to her.

"What do you need my help with that book?" Cherry asked him.

Atticus opened the page to show the Latin phrase that seemed to be a letter.

Cherry took it and adjusted her glasses. "Well, this is the best translation I have..." she said before reading aloud. " ** _'Dear Atticus, I know you may not know me, but I hope this passage finds its way to you safely. You should know this in case we don't meet any time soon, but I sure hope that we do. You are not a human, Atticus, you are actually what is known as a Wiccan, and our family is a family of magic, well, except for maybe Mom who has a different magic, but I'll explain that later. If you are reading this, the following magic spell can help you. I really hope we can meet up soon! Signed 'Your Big Sister'._** "

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"You have a sister?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Apparently I do," Atticus said. "Quackfaster said her name was Jessica."

"So, then if this letter was in Latin, does that mean the rest of the pages are in Latin?" Cherry asked.

Atticus turned through the pages. "They seem to be..." he then said, handing it back to her.

Cherry took the book and looked through the pages. "These seem to be magic spells like for witches and stuff..." she then said. "But there's no such thing as magic!"

"Yes, there is!" Atticus told her.

"Please..." Cherry replied with a smirk. "If magic exists, then I'm a monkey's uncle... Oh, no offense."

"Can you at least teach me how to read and understand Latin?" Atticus asked her.

Cherry looked at him and shrugged. "Eh, whatever... I guess I could do that..." she then said. "Gives me a break from Louie."

"Were you guys okay today?" Atticus asked.

"He... Said something to me..." Cherry said softly then, staring at the floor.

"What did he say?" Atticus frowned.

Cherry sighed. "We kinda had a fight... I called him lazy, and... He said 'At least I wasn't adopted'."

This caused Atticus to gasp. Cherry looked back, a bit softly.

"That was cold for him to say that." Atticus said.

"I know..." Cherry said. "He said he was just venting, but... Why would he say that? He knows it bothers me!"

"Maybe he was just venting in whatever situation you two were in." Atticus told her.

Cherry turned her back to him. "Maybe our lives would be better if we never met those triplets."

"But we can't help that..." Atticus reminded her. "Donald is a friend of our parents, and he has to take care of all of us until our parents come back."

"Will you cut it out?!" Cherry snapped slightly. "They're never coming back, okay?!"

"Yes, they are!" Atticus told her.

"Maybe yours are, but mine aren't..." Cherry frowned bitterly. "You have a book... What do I get? Nothing!"

Atticus frowned before a new book randomly appeared in front of Cherry. Cherry walked off only for the book to fall and land in her hands. Atticus smiled sheepishly to that.

"Where did this come from...?" Cherry asked, impatiently.

Atticus simply shrugged. Cherry soon opened the book to check it out, and where she saw that it was about her family.

"Um, what's it say?" Atticus asked.

"Something weird..." Cherry said. "I mean... There's stories about this unique couple... This girl was born into the magical realm, but she was believed to have no powers of her own, but her biological family had a gene which skipped a generation and passed onto her future youngest child, and her husband, though mortal, had a very strong power in imagination."

"Quackfaster had a feeling we might need that book too." Mo spoke up from behind Cherry.

Cherry looked surprised from Mo coming from nowhere, then glanced towards her.

"It has to be your family, Cherry..." Mo suggested.

Cherry didn't know why, but she had a feeling Mo must be right. Mo gave a small smile while Cherry paused in thought with a lot on her mind right now. After thinking for sometime, Cherry decided to read the book that Mo had given her.

"Cherry..." Louie said as he came up to her. "I'm really sorry I made fun of you for being adopted."

"Hmm..." Cherry gave a small frown as that seemed to really bother her.

"You only made fun of Cherry for being adopted?" Mo asked Louie.

"We kinda got into an argument..." Louie said. "I said 'At least I wasn't adopted'."

"And did Atticus ever get himself involved in it?" Mo asked firmly.

Louie looked a bit nervous from Mo's reaction.

"Uh, it's okay, Mo, really..." Cherry said. "I'm fine."

"But is it fine for Atticus?" Mo asked.

Louie looked to Mo.

"I think you should apologize to him too." Mo said.

"Whhhhyy?" Louie whined.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Mo said.

"Well... All right..." Louie said. "I guess I was a bit selfish."

"Sounds like it." Mo said.

"All right..." Louie said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Mo smirked. "I'm a girl."

Louie soon went over to Atticus and Cherry.

* * *

Cherry glanced at the book to get an idea of what it was about, and it seemed to have information about her missing parents and abilities.

"I think that's a good book for you." Atticus smiled friendly.

"Are you always this mushy?" Cherry smirked.

"Maybe." Atticus smirked back.

"Uh... Hey, guys." Louie said.

Cherry glanced over and looked away.

"Cherry, I'm really sorry about what I said," Louie said. "I didn't mean it."

"Just towards me?" Cherry asked while looking away.

"Cherry, please..." Louie frowned. "I won't make fun of you ever again."

"Hmph... You really hurt me, Llywelyn." Cherry huffed.

"I know and I'm really sorry." Louie frowned.

Cherry glanced back.

"Well, Cherry, what do you say?" Atticus prompted.

"Well... You... You really... Oh... Come here." Cherry said before hugging Louie as they seemed to smile together.

Atticus smiled that they made up. That night, Cherry and Atticus read their new books as they seemed to find out more about their missing parents, and wondered if they would ever find them, and maybe even Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother or quite possibly whatever happened to their parents and Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother.


	13. Chapter 13

Some time passed, and soon, the boys were going in the water with a boat. Of course, Webby was excited.

"This boat sure looks interesting." Mo smiled.

"About time to head out." Atticus smiled back as he helped Huey keep everything in check.

"Doesn't seem big enough for more than three." Mo said.

"It's a trip for the triplets anyway." Atticus replied.

"BY THEMSELVES?!" Mo asked.

"Yeah." Cherry and Atticus said like it was a normal thing.

"Just as long Captain Lost isn't given the map this time." Cherry smirked.

"Hey! That's Captain Lost Sir, to you!" Louie glared.

"Captain Lost! Captain Lost!" Huey and Dewey chanted.

They soon began to laugh even though Mo and Webby had no idea why.

"I don't know why we're laughing!" Webby soon said.

"Well, the last time the boys went kayaking, Louie-" Cherry began.

"Got lost?" Mo guessed.

"Yeah, you had to be there." Atticus said.

"But now you will be!" Dewey smiled. "Onward, to adventure!"

The ducklings pushed the kayak and they all tried to fit in, but it was too crowded.

"Too crowded." Mo said.

Webby soon fell out of the kayak.

"And that's why we usually don't come along." Cherry said to Mo.

"Understandable." Mo said.

"Sorry, Webster." Cherry said to the female duckling.

"Oh, uh, it's okay!" Webby replied.

"You can still hang out with us." Mo smiled, referring to herself, Atticus, and Cherry.

"Oh, sure," Webby smiled back. "Mo, I've known you almost my whole life. We can have fun."

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Boys, be careful, okay?" Atticus warned the triplets before smirking. "Don't let Captain Lost get ya down."

"Captain Lost! Captain Lost!" The triplets chanted as they took off on the boat.

"See ya guys later." Cherry chuckled before waving them off.

Webby sat down as she stared out into the water, feeling bad for being left out.

"Don't feel bad, Webby," Mo comforted. "You still have us."

They soon saw a message in a bottle floating up to them.

Webby soon took the bottle and opened it up to read the message inside. " _'Lost Sailor caught in a Deadly Whirlpool. No hope of survival. HELP!',_ " she then stood up with a smirk. "Looks like Webby's going out to sea after all!"

"Let's go find and rescue the lost sailor!" Atticus proclaimed.

"We'll save you, noble sailor!" Webby added as she ran out into the water with them.

"Hey, there's another one." Cherry pointed out.

Atticus soon went to the message in a bottle and took out the message to read it.

"What's it say?" Cherry asked.

" _'Shipwrecked freighter crew surrounded by dolphins'_?" Atticus read aloud.

"Aw!" Mo and Webby smiled.

" _Who are tearing us limb-from-limb?!_ " Atticus then continued.

"Oh, no!" Webby cried out. "We'll-"

Cherry soon saw even more bottles in the water. "Follow that trail of bottles!" She exclaimed.

Webby collected the bottles as they soon followed after the trail together.

* * *

They wandered around for a bit until they found a teen girl who appeared to be writing on a platform.

"We're here to save either a sailor, group of sailors, or a shark from a sea serpent/ pirate/M-agent/and/or scurvy!" Webby announced once the bottle trail stopped.

"Yeah, so which is it?" Mo asked.

"What? N-No, those are from me," The girl said before shaking her head. "I'm just messing around, you know, like a game?"

"Fun! Let me try!" Mo beamed as she wrote her own message and put it in the bottle.

The girl soon took the bottle glanced at the message inside. " _'Please recycle this bottle'_ ," she read aloud before rolling her eyes. "Okay, I don't think you get this game."

"Well, we are new to this game." Cherry said before seeing another girl arrive next to the girl who was a duck.

"Hi! I'm Webby, and this is Atticus, Mo, and Cherry." Webby smiled.

"Mm... Hey." The girl smiled back a little, shaking her hand.

"This is Lena and I'm Jessica." The other girl smiled at the group.

"Um... Hi..." Atticus smiled back, he felt like he knew this girl somehow, but he wasn't sure from where. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey, nice necklace," Cherry told Lena. "Is that a Sumerian talisman?"

"Dunno," Lena shrugged. "Found it at a thrift shop."

 _'Lena sure is an interesting case.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"You got some pink in your hair," Webby smiled nervously. "I-I think someone pranked you."

"It's supposed to look this way." Lena told her.

Cherry soon sat with Lena and wrote with her. "'Scuse me." she told Jessica.

"Wow. Another Lena." Jessica smirked.

"Ooh, creative, aren't we?" Cherry smirked back.

"Uh... I like your shirt!" Webby told Lena.

"Mm, not my shirt," Lena replied. "Actually got it off the lead singer of the Featherweights after a gig in Paris."

"Oh, my gosh, you've been to Paris?!" Webby smiled.

"You _haven't_? Oh, you gotta go. It's like here, only fancier." Lena replied with a small smile.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris, crawl around in the catacombs, maybe touch a skull." Webby smiled back, accidentally dropping a bottle into the water with a nervous giggle.

"Well, game over." Lena soon said.

"Not yet." Mo said.

"I got it!" Webby smiled as she soon did acrobatics to retrieve the bottle and soon came back which impressed Lena. "Here!"

"That was... That was actually pretty cool," Lena said to Webby. "Are you, like, in the circus?"

"Circus acrobats keep elephant hairs in their pockets for good luck!" Webby randomly stated until she spiraled from nervousness. "I don't know why I just told you that, or why I'm still talking, or why I pointed out the fact I'm still talking, or-"

"Calm down, Flippy." Jessica said.

"I'm Webby." Webby introduced.

"Lena," Lena said her name before giving a small smile. "Hey, you wanna come with me to this blowout on the edge of town? Should be cool."

"I've never actually seen a proper explosion!" Webby gushed out of excitement.

"No, she's talking about a party." Jessica explained.

"Yep! Totally knew that," Webby smiled nervously before looking at the sky. "Could we just wait for our friends so I could let them know where we're going?"

"But the party could be over by then," Lena told her before smiling. "Come on, it'll be an adventure!"

"An adventure sounds nice." Atticus said.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry muttered slightly.

And so, they began to follow Lena and Jessica.

* * *

And where they were soon at the junkyard.

"This is a party?" Webby asked.

"All the best parties are at burnt-out junkyards," Lena replied. "So I'm gonna need you to do your whole pom-pom h*** thing up the wall, drop down and open the door for me. Cool?"

"Uh... Aren't you invited?" Cherry asked Lena.

"It's not an adventure if you're invited." Lena replied.

"She's got a good point." Mo said.

"Uh..." Cherry blinked.

Webby soon did what she had to do and eventually, the doors were open.

"Great job." Jessica smiled at Webby.

Mo smiled as she looked excited for Webby.

"Now, let's check out this party." Jessica told the others.

"Wait, I think Webby wants to blow it up." Lena smirked, referring to the fist bump.

Webby nodded eagerly. Lena smirked before making an explosion noise with the young duckling.

"Your sister's pretty funny." Jessica said to Mo.

"She's my sister figure." Mo smiled.

"Oh, I see." Jessica replied.

"She is like my little sister though since I grew up with her and her grandmother." Mo smiled proudly.

They soon walked into the junkyard. Atticus looked to Jessica and she seemed to look at him in the same way, though they didn't say anything.

 _'He looks just like Dad, but there's no way he could be my brother, could he?'_ Jessica thought to herself.

 _'Where have I seen that girl before?'_ Atticus thought to himself.

* * *

They soon came into the junkyard which looked like a grand celebration.

"Wow! My first costume party!" Webby beamed.

"Oh, this isn't a costume party." Lena smirked.

Webby soon stopped and gasped. Three beagles were talking.

"Um, what are the Beagle Boys doing here?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Everyone here is a Beagle," Lena chuckled. "It's a Beagle Boy party!"

"What?!" Atticus gasped.

"MY BOYS!" Ma Beagle grinned as she came out to see her guests.

"This is Ma Beagle's birthday party?" Mo whispered to Lena and Jessica.

"Eh, kinda?" Jessica smiled sheepishly.

"Kinda?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

Jessica grinned sheepishly.

"We're dead." Cherry groaned.

The Beagle Boys began to sing the Happy Birthday song to Ma Beagle. Ma Beagle looked so happy to see all of them, even if she was a villain.

"This is Ma Beagle's birthday party?" Mo asked their new friends.

"It was Lena's idea." Jessica said nervously.

"Whoa, nice one, Jess." Lena deadpanned.

"We have to get out of here now." Atticus told them.

"Yes, if we don't, we could die." Cherry warned.

"Uh, I don't think you'll die." Lena said to her.

Webby soon took Lena's hand and ran with her. They soon bumped into one of the Beagle Boys.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry muttered.

The Beagle turned around before glaring once he saw who was behind him. "You're the brats that got Ma busted!"

"You did what?" Jessica asked her and Lena's new friends.

Webby and the others looked nervous from that. The Beagle grinned, grabbing a hold of Cherry.

"Put me down!" Cherry yelped.

"Let her go!" Atticus told the Beagle.

"Uh-uh, no way," Another Beagle told his brother. "Ma said we're not supposed to mess with them, remember?"

"That's one of the brats that got me busted! Bring her here!" Ma Beagle glared.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Cherry cried out.

"Every single time." The same Beagle sighed.

The Beagle brought Cherry out to Ma Beagle. Cherry shivered a bit uncomfortably from being held.

"Let go!" Atticus glared. He soon tackled the Beagle to the ground.

Cherry muffled from the kerfuffle.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Ma Beagle glared.

Lena smirked and soon threw cake right in Ma Beagle's face.

"Nice one." Mo smiled.

"Run, guys!" Jessica and Lena called out.

"Thanks for the hospitality!" Webby told the others. "Sorry we have to go!"

"Yeah, so see ya!" Atticus and Cherry added.

"GET 'EM!" Ma Beagle snarled.

"See ya, suckers!" Cherry called out.

The Beagle Boys soon began to chase after them. Lena and Jessica began to lead the others out of the junkyard, and they were soon in an alley way.

* * *

They soon caught their breaths once they were safe now, or so it seemed.

"We almost died!" Webby cried out.

"We almost died." Lena repeated with emphasis.

The original Beagle Boys soon appeared in a vehicle that would possibly kill them.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The group cried out.

"Atticus, quick go up there and punch their car like how you stopped that one car from running me over years ago!" Cherry told her best friend.

"Stay safe." Atticus told Cherry and soon dashed that way with his fist in the air, punching against the car which made it leap right off of the ground.

"Did he just...?" Mo, Jessica, and Webby asked.

The Beagle Boys glared to Atticus once they crashed far away.

"I told you to go away!" Atticus glared back.

Mo, Webby, Jessica, and Lena soon looked jaw-dropped. Atticus looked over and looked bashful.

"H-H-How did you do that?" Webby asked Atticus.

"I'll explain later; right now, we climb." Atticus said before pointing up to the way up to the roof.

Cherry let out a small groan from climbing. Webby, of course, made it up there first, and soon brought down the ladder for them to climb up on. Once all of them got up to the roof, they could relax for a bit.

"Real smooth moves back there." Lena said to Webby.

"Ha! Thanks!" Webby smiled at first. "Wait, was that sarcastic?"

"Nope." Lena replied.

"Ha! Thanks! Wait, was _that_?" Webby replied before looking confused again.

"What does Ma Beagle have against you guys anyway?" Jessica asked Mo, Webby, Atticus, and Cherry.

"Yeah..." Lena added in agreement.

"Oh, nothing!" Webby replied. "She tried to kidnap us, so I ensnared her in an improvised ball-pit man-trap with some help."

"Sweet." Jessica smirked.

"All right, where to now?" Lena wondered.

"That's our house," Webby pointed out. "If we can make it there, we'll be safe."

"Whoa, you fight mob bosses and you live in a mansion?" Lena replied in surprise before smirking. "You're kinda something else, aren't you, Pink?"

"As long as there are no more obstacles, we should be able to get there without a problem." Atticus said.

Webby smiled to Lena out of excitement. Unfortunately, three Beagle Boys were seen roller-skating over to them.

"Dah!" Webby yelped.

"Oh, no, it's-" Cherry said. "Wait... Who are you?"

"We're the Longboard Taquitos!" One Beagle smirked.

"Oh, wow." Jessica said, unimpressed.

"Wow, you guys are so extreme!" Lena called out with a smirk. "What are you gonna do, ollie all the way over here?"

Cherry chuckled as that was kind of funny. The Beagle Boys sneered and soon skated towards them.

"Shred the norm, brah!" One of the Beagles then grinned to the other two.

"Maybe we should stop mocking them." Mo said.

The skaters soon came to the end of their roof and swooped down for them.

"Taquitos got me so ramped!" Another Beagle laughed.

Lena looked over before smirking and kicked on an air vent.

"Have a nice flight." Jessica smirked at the three Beagle Boys.

"Foiled to the max!" The Beagle boys cried out as they were sent away.

"That oughta show 'em." Cherry chuckled, leaning against the edge.

"Now let's get inside." Jessica said.

Two giant hands soon came out, squashing Cherry.

"Or not." Cherry grunted.

"Quick! In here!" Webby told them, opening a window.

* * *

They soon went down the window. They slid down a long chain and ended up inside of a building. They saw more Beagles and soon hid away before they would be seen or heard.

 _'How many of these Beagle Boys did this lady give birth to?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

 ** _'This is Ma Beagle with a very special birthday request,'_** A familiar woman's voice was heard on the radio. ** _'Get those brats for me before they make it to McDuck Manor! That'd be the best gift a mother could get.'_**

"This is our shot, guys," One Beagle grinned to the others out of excitement. "Maybe the Ugly Failures might actually become the Ugly Winners!"

"Couldn't we just be the winners?" The second Beagle asked.

"Now, let's not get crazy." The first Beagle replied as the third one got his finger stuck in a bottle.

"They're blocking the exit!" Webby panicked at first. "Plan A. We survey the area, find another exit-"

"Plan B? Who needs a plan." Lena smirked as she went out to the Beagle Boys.

"No, wait!" Webby yelped.

"Oi, mates! Fancy seeing you lot in this here warehouse!" Lena greeted in a British accent.

"Um, who are you?" One of the Beagles asked, removing his hair to look at her.

"Who are we? We're the Beagle Birds!" Jessica said, speaking in the same accent as Lena. "Ma's adopted children from across the pond, like."

"Worst lie ever." Cherry whispered.

"Shh." Atticus and Mo told her.

"Did Ma ever mention a pond to you?" One Beagle asked his brothers.

"I don't think she could swim." The second Beagle replied.

"I don't even think she showers! I smell a rat." The third Beagle soon glared.

 _'Crud, this is bad.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

Lena now looked as nervous as Jessica did.

"Britty, darling, oh, there you are!" Webby soon ran over to help out Lena. "Oh, thank you, gents! My sister and I will be certain to tell our dearest Mama Beagle of the gracious hospitality we've received here in the Colonies. This is Brittania, and I'm, er Englabeth."

"She talks fancy, I trust her." One of the Beagle Boys said.

"For real?" Cherry deadpanned dryly.

 _'Wow, these two will be easy to get past.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

They soon began to walk to the exit, Jessica gestured for the others to come out.

"I'll be taking this." Cherry said, taking the radio away from the Beagle Boys.

"Uh..." One of the Beagle Boys said.

"A keepsake of our serendipitous meeting!" Webby smiled and bowed which had the others copy her. Stupendous! Ta-ta!"

They soon walked off with the radio.

"Wait, was that them?" One of the Beagle Boys asked as soon as they were gone.

* * *

They all soon ended up in a playground once they made it out.

"You totally clowned those jokers, and we got a radio so we can track them!" Lena laughed to Webby. "Where did you get that tea-and-crumpets talk?"

"I live with my British granny in a Scottish mansion," Webby replied. "I didn't hear an American accent 'til I was, like, seven."

Lena soon slid down the slide as Webby laughed, having a lot of fun.

"With my brains and your weirdly specific super-brains, we could run this town!" Lena smiled to Webby before changing her accent. "Innit that right, Englabeth?"

"Most indubitably, Brittania!" Webby saluted with her own accent.

"They sure do seem to be getting along." Mo smiled at Jessica.

"That makes me happy," Jessica smiled back. "Lena's pretty much open to friendships as long as the other person's not an idiot or a jerk."

"Well, Webby's neither of those things," Mo replied. "I'd say she's a bit... Eccentric."

"I'd say so." Cherry said.

"Wait until the guys hear my new nickname!" Webby beamed out of excitement.

"You mean those three nerds who ditched you on a beach?" Lena replied. "Yeah, they sound real fun."

"There was only room enough for three in the boat." Atticus told her.

"Yeah, so we let them go," Webby added. "We're cool like that. It's a family thing."

"Family, huh?" Lena replied. "Not really my thing."

"What? But family is great." Mo smiled.

"You go on adventures together, make inside jokes!" Atticus added.

"Like there was this hilarious joke where they went out boating and Huey got them lost, and since then, they call him Captain Lost!" Webby said before breaking out into laughter until Lena gave her a look which made her quiet down, coming off the monkey bars, onto the seesaw. "Yeah, I don't get it, either. Sometimes it's like they have their own secret language."

"Oh, Webby." Mo soon frowned.

"Well, now you and Lena have your own secret language." Jessica smiled at Webby.

Webby and Lena soon smiled to each other.

"Now you two are like sisters!" Jessica beamed.

They soon heard something rustling in a bush.


	14. Chapter 14

"Intruders!" Cherry gasped.

Everyone got into a fighting stance until they saw what it was, or rather, who. The triplets soon came out, only for Louie to be ambushed by Lena.

"Lena, wait, these are the boys we were telling you and Jessica about!" Webby told her new friend.

"Oh." Lena said, dropping Louie on the ground.

"That's right," Atticus said. "This is Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

"Guys, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Dewey told them.

"Cute, with the names and the color-coded outfits," Lena seemed to smirk at the triplets. "Is that, like, your thing, you're all exactly the same?"

"Ha! No way! We're all unique snowflakes!" The triplets smirked in unison until they realized they all spoke in unison. "Well, this usually never happens! This is really weird! Okay, stop talking! Antidisestablishmentarianism! Seriously? Gah!"

Lena simply smirked at that.

"You okay, boys?" Atticus asked.

"We're fine," Huey replied. "Where have you guys been though? We've been worried out of our minds!"

"Well, you see-" Mo started.

"Right, you were so worried that you left them on a beach and didn't show up for four hours?" Lena glared.

"We got lost!" Huey defended.

"Thanks to old Captain Lost!" Dewey added with a smirk towards Louie.

"You gave Louie the map?" Cherry asked, unimpressed. "No wonder you guys were gone for four hours."

"That's what I said!" Louie replied.

"Captain Lost! Captain Lost!" Dewey grinned.

"Boys, cut it out!" Cherry scolded.

Dewey simply pouted as he stopped chanting Captain Lost.

"You three are going to be the death of me..." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Yeah, they seem like real tight cruel." Lena smirked to the triplets.

"Guys, easy!" Webby cried out. "We were just having a little adventure."

"It's true." Mo said.

They soon heard a series of strange noises.

"...What the heck...?" Cherry asked. "It's not Halloween or anything."

"Shh." Lena shushed before before running with them with her and Jessica up front.

* * *

They soon found a place to hide.

 ** _"Ma to the Tumblebums,"_ **Ma Beagle's voice said on the radio. ** _"The rugrats have been spotted in your turf. Make 'em sorry they crashed our party!"_**

"The Tumblebums?" Huey smiled. "They sound adorable!"

"Doubt it." Cherry replied.

They soon heard an evil cackle which gave them chills, and where Cherry was soon proven correct as three Beagle Boys who looked like they could be from the circus arrived.

"Never mind." Huey muttered.

"Stay hidden." Jessica advised.

"No argument here." Huey gulped.

"What should we do?" Cherry asked.

"Someone should go check." Mo suggested.

The triplets soon got into an argument about who would go check.

"Oh, brother..." Jessica rolled her eyes from the triplets arguing.

Atticus soon decided to check. Jessica looked to him. Atticus snuck out quietly to go check out the Tumblebums for himself, and where he saw one of them had what looked to be faces on both the front and the back of his head.

"Oh, that's so weird..." he shuddered slightly from that. "Hmm... There must be a way past them..." He began to think of a way to get past the three Beagle Boys who seemed like clowns. He looked around before seeing a banana peel and soon tossed it over his shoulder.

The Tumblebums were coming for Atticus, but one of them soon slipped over the banana peel.

"Ha! Knew it!" Atticus smirked.

The others saw that and Dewey soon used a slingshot to use another banana peel. One of the other Tumblebums soon slipped on that one next.

"This is too easy." Cherry smirked to herself.

"One left." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused in thought.

The final Tumblebum came right toward Atticus, but he was trapped with no more banana peels until Jessica soon came out to save him once she found one of her own, and where that meant that all three were now defeated and piled up.

"Hey, you helped me." Atticus smiled.

"Of course I did." Jessica smiled back.

With all three Beagle Boys defeated, everyone began to cheer, not knowing they had one duck missing.

"Lena, did you see that?" Webby smiled before looking around as her new friend was gone. "Lena?" she then frowned, bowing her head.

Jessica frowned as that was unlike Lena to just leave like that.

"I guess we're just not cool enough for Lena." Cherry huffed slightly.

"This isn't like Lena." Jessica frowned.

* * *

They soon walked off and were back on the beach as Webby looked a bit sad that Lena was gone.

"You okay?" Huey asked as he came beside the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Webby frowned. "It's dumb. I just I thought Lena and I could maybe have what you guys have."

Huey tried to comfort her with a small smile. "I promise we'll never leave you off the boat again. We'll leave Louie. He's bad at most things."

This caused both him and Webby to laugh a bit as seagulls were seen taking Louie's life jacket full of hot dogs. They soon found a message bottle come into the ocean.

"'Webby, I've been kidnapped by the Beagle Boys'," Webby read aloud before glancing suspiciously. "Wait, is this another prank?"

Cherry soon found another one and read it. "'This is not a prank. - Lena'."

"She didn't ditch us!" Webby gasped happily. "She was captured!" she then looked serious. "Oh, wait, she was captured."

They soon used binoculars to look over to where Webby, Mo, Atticus, and Cherry met Jessica and Lena. Lena was shown to be held hostage by the Beagle Boys which made them gasp. Louie yelled out as he was carried off by some seagulls.

"Quick, turn on the radio." Jessica said.

Webby soon did just that, and they could hear everything.

"I'm on my way, boys," Ma Beagle's voice said. "I may not have gotten to eat my birthday cake, but at least I'll get a little slice of revenge."

"We have to help her!" Mo told the others.

"We should go get Uncle Scrooge and Beakley and a couple of tanks." Louie suggested.

"There's no time." Jessica told him.

"Look, me and Lena fought a truck and beat the Taquitos and were British together." Webby soon said.

"I don't know what any of that means." Dewey commented.

"Now you know how I feel half the time!" Webby replied. "You wouldn't leave each other behind and I'm not leaving her. Now, come on! And this time I'm getting a spot in the stupid boat!"

"How are all of us going fit in that boat?" Jessica asked.

"Too bad we can't use magic or whatever to make the boat bigger." Cherry rolled her eyes skeptically.

Jessica soon closed her eyes before she magically made the boat bigger. Cherry walked off and yelped as she fell into the boat, accidentally walking into it.

"You okay?" Mo asked.

"I don't know what just happened." Cherry muttered.

"Magic just happened," Jessica said. "Now let's go save Lena."

"Um, well, okay then." Cherry said.

They soon rushed in to go and save Lena from the Beagle Boys.

* * *

Lena glared and struggled as she was tied up.

"Here, complimentary of the Six Annual Friendlies." One of the beagles said as he offered a glass of water to Lena.

"Courtesy of the Sixth Avenue Meanies." Another Beagle glared at him, tossing the glass of water on the floor, shattering.

Lena rolled her eyes to them until a bigger boat floated beside her, showing old familiar faces.

"Psst! Over here!" Webby whispered before coming in to save Lena. The female duckling soon snuck over to Lena to ungag her.

"Webby, you came!" Lena smiled in relief.

"Like I would ditch you," Webby smiled back. "We're the Beagle Birds."

"I think Webby needs help." Cherry said.

Atticus and Jessica soon tried to help with getting Lena free before one of them accidentally hit the stage light switch.

"Wuh-oh." Cherry muttered.

The Beagle Boys all soon glared to their victims which was not a good sign for any of them. Webby, Atticus, and Jessica were all soon tied up with Lena while they held Cherry and the triplets as hostage.

* * *

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Define okay," Cherry mumbled. "The blood's rushing to my head."

"I'll take that as no." Atticus said.

"You little ladies have given us a lot of trouble tonight, but it'll be worth it when Ma sees her birthday gift." Big Time Beagle smirked, tying the girls up with a ribbon like a gift.

"And we got some early Mother's Day shopping out of the way, too." The bigger Beagle added as he held onto Cherry, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

This caused the less bigger Beagle to laugh a bit.

"Big Time to Ma, Big Time to Ma, what's your 10-20?" Big Time asked through his radio.

Jessica frowned as Atticus bowed his head lowly. "Hey, kid, don't feel so blue," She told him. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

"I guess." Atticus sighed.

"Seriously? Your plan was to throw yourself Jessica and Atticus blindly in front of the entire Beagle family?" Lena complained to Webby.

"How is that any different than what you did at the junkyard?" Webby glared.

"I wasn't tied up at the junkyard!" Lena glared back.

"Now they have what we have." Huey said with a sniff.

"Oh, Huey." Cherry frowned.

"Now I remember why I avoid family," Lena complained. "All they do is-"

"Fight?" Webby guessed before getting an idea.

"Okay, Ma should be here any second," Big Time told his brothers. "When Botched Job gives the signal, we all leap out and yell surprise. Any questions?"

"I have one, which one you gets to hand us over?" Lena smirked.

Jessica looked confused at first, but soon knew what was going to happen.

"Say what, now?" Bouncer Beagle asked.

"Ooh, she might have a point," Jessica soon smirked. "You could all hand us over and share the credit, or well-"

"Obviously we should do it," Big Time replied. "I mean, we're, like, the main guys, right?"

"Give someone else a chance!" One of the Ugly Failures complained.

"Yeah!" Another Ugly Failure added.

The Beagle Boys all suddenly glared to each other. A bottle soon flew in the air, hitting Big Time in the head, and the boys all got into a fight with each other. Webby soon shimmied up and got herself free. She soon got to the top and jumped down, biting her ropes apart and soon untied Atticus, Jessica, and Lena. Cherry began to look dizzy and uncomfortable with the triplets.

 _'When are we going to get free?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Bouncer held onto his hostages until Webby jumped on his back, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"Let go!" Bouncer called out.

Of course, Webby didn't let go. Bouncer grunted, moving backwards before tripping over Lena as she knelt down behind him to trip him. Bouncer yelled out and soon fell on his back, dropping Cherry and the triplets. Once they were let go, Cherry and the triplets ran off with Webby, Lena, Atticus, and Jessica. The Beagle Boys were still fighting.

"Oh, Ma Beagle is in for a surprise alright." Cherry smirked to the others.

"Just a disappointed one." Mo added.

They soon all got onto the boat and began to leave.

"Hey!" Ma Beagle called out before honking her horn, making the boys stop fighting. "Where are the brats?"

"Um..." The Beagle Boys stammered.

"For the love of... That's it!" Ma Beagle soon snapped. "None of you get birthdays this year."

"Aww!" The Beagle Boys cried out.

"Wow, that's just cold." Jessica whispered.

"Better them than us." Cherry said.

"I guess." Jessica replied.

* * *

They were soon in front of McDuck manor at long last.

"That was amazing." Jessica smiled.

"How you made the Beagle Boys fight each other so we could escape, and then-" Webby added.

"Well, you shimmied up that pillar like a pro." Lena smiled to her.

"You turned the entire Beagle family against each other with a question!" Huey said out of amazement."

"You are my new favorite." Louie added to Lena.

"No big." Lena smiled.

'And the British accents come in 3, 2, 1.' Mo thought to herself with a smile.

"That's what family's about, eh, Englabeth?" Lena soon asked Webby.

"Oh, I knew you'd come through in a spot, Brittania." Webby replied.

"A li'l Penny-come-quick to get ya yet to be."

"Fluff and nonsense."

The girls soon laughed while the triplets looked confused.

"You kinda had to be there." Cherry told them.

"By the way, Jessica, we didn't get your full name." Mo said.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Sorry," Jessica smiled sheepishly. "My full name is Jessica Athena Fudo. Sometimes people call me 'Jessie'."

"Wait, did you say your last name is Fudo?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, I did." Jessica replied.

Atticus let out a gasp as he came up to Jessica.

Jessica soon smiled to him. "That's an interesting name by the way... Atticus..."

"Thanks, my full name is Atticus James Fudo." Atticus smiled back,

"So I see," Jessica replied. "Um... Do you know anything about your parents?"

"They gave me up..." Atticus bowed his head. "To have their friend, Donald Duck, take care of me."

Hearing that name caused Jessica to go wide-eyed. Atticus soon pushed the buzzer to open the gates for them.

"Guess you girls better get home now." Cherry told Jessica and Lena, going inside with the others.

Lena soon nodded to Jessica. Jessica nodded back as she knew exactly what Lena was going to do.

"I'm gonna go home, but I think Jessica should stay with you guys so she can spend time with Atticus," Lena said. "Since this Donald Duck guy has the same name that her parents knew before they disappeared."

"Uhh... What...?" Cherry blinked.

"Just let me come with you." Jessica said.

"Uh... Okay?" Cherry replied, feeling a little confused.

 _'Wait for them to realize what this means with both him and Jessica having the same name and their parents knowing the same duck in 3, 2, 1.'_ Lena thought to herself, referring to Atticus.

Cherry walked off with Jessica at first before stopping. "HOLY FLIPPIN' HOT DOGS!"

"Okay... That's a thing to say?" Jessica chuckled sheepishly.

"You know Atticus, don't you?" Cherry asked the older girl.

This caused everyone else to anime fall.

"Or that she's my older sister that I didn't know I had." Atticus said.

Cherry soon sweat-dropped herself slightly.

"Yes, Atticus," Jessica said. "I'm your big sister."

Atticus soon hugged Jessica, feeling happy that he had a member of his biological family to talk to. Jessica smiled, hugging Atticus back, though had some tears in her eyes.

"My sister..." Atticus whispered, feeling close in the hug already.

"Oh, you've gotten so big." Jessica smiled tearfully.

"Then... You know..." Atticus said. "...Where are our parents and why did they give me up? ...Didn't they want me?"

"Oh, Atticus, Mom and Dad loved you with all their hearts, but they got into some trouble with their friend Della, and they didn't know what else to do." Jessica replied softly.

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mom?" Atticus frowned. "What happened?"

"I think it's best if you wait until Scrooge tells you Cherry and the boys himself," Jessica frowned back. "But I can tell you everything you need to know about Mom and Dad."

Atticus frowned, but nodded as that was fair before they went into the mansion together. Jessica soon nodded to Lena without anyone looking. Lena walked off after letting Jessica into the mansion.

* * *

 ** _Once inside the mansion..._**

"Ooh... This place is like a palace..." Jessica smiled once she looked around the mansion.

"It sure feels like it at first." Atticus smiled back.

Donald soon freaked out and flipped out on the kids for coming home so late, having one of his famous tantrums.

"Oh, great." Cherry sighed.

"And here is one of his famous tantrums." Atticus added.

Donald soon panted as he landed on the floor after doing that, but still glared.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Duck, they were with me." Jessica told Donald apologetically.

Donald was about to scold Jessica until he recognized her.

"Hi, there." Jessica smiled.

"Jessica...?" Donald asked her in shock.

"You know her?" Cherry asked him.

"Yes... I do..." Donald said softly. "I... I just can't believe it. Look at how much you've grown."

"It has been a while," Jessica giggled to him. "Although your temper seems to be just the same."

"Don't push it..." Donald mumbled.

"So, uh, Donald? I have a sister?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, you do," Donald replied. "I haven't seen her in quite sometime, but that was a long time before you were even born."

"I can tell." Atticus said.

"You look so much like your mother." Donald said to Jessica.

"Aw, thank you." Jessica beamed.

"That's an interesting necklace." Webby smiled, seeing Jessica wearing what looked like a seashell necklace.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Mom before she and Dad had to go away/disappeared." Jessica said softly.

Webby frowned as she knew what it was like to have parents who weren't around.

"Mom gave you that? What was she like?" Atticus asked.

Jessica smiled as she knew this was going to be a lot of fun. Cherry and the others decided to give Atticus and Jessica some time alone. The two went into the dining room and shared a cup of hot chocolate that Jessica offered to make.

"Sweet, isn't it?" Jessica smiled to Atticus. "It's a recipe I learned. It tastes just like love."

"Mm." Atticus smiled back.

"Glad ya like it." Jessica smiled to him.

"So, what was Mom like?" Atticus smiled back.

"Oh, she's so amazing," Jessica smiled. "She's so pretty, and talented, and funny. She made the best food, told the best stories, she's a kid at heart, really, sometimes."

Atticus was happy that he could hear about his parents.

"Dad's very brave, smart, and adventurous," Jessica then said. "You look so much like him."

"Then I guess I'm just like him too," Atticus smiled. "Also I found a book that belonged to Mom and Dad."

"Oh, yeah?" Jessica smiled back. "Would you mind if I took a look at it?"

Atticus soon showed her the book that he and Dewey found.

Jessica took a look at the book. "This... This looks like his spell book..." she then whispered.

"Huh?" Atticus asked, not quite hearing that.

Jessica flipped through the book. "It's his old journal with some of his spells!" she then smiled.

"Spells? Wait, so then does that mean that since you can use magic, so can I?" Atticus smiled back.

"Well, I don't use magic all that often, but yes, I believe it does." Jessica nodded.

"So, can you understand everything that's written in that book?" Atticus asked her.

"Oh, yeah, it's pretty simple once you know it as long as I have," Jessica replied. "Here, I'll fix it..." she then closed her eyes before she spoke in Latin.

Atticus looked over and looked to Cherry.

"Uh,... She's basically making the text understandable for you." Cherry said from what she understood from the Dead Language.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

The text soon changed and Jessica held the book to Atticus which was now more easy for him to understand.

"I-I can understand it now." Atticus smiled.

"Success!" Jessica cheered. "Dad wrote some of his recent spells in here, but it's also a journal."

"So, then with this I'll be able to learn every spell that Dad ever learned?" Atticus smiled.

"It looks like it," Jessica smiled back. "That is, if you think you can be a Wiccan."

* * *

"I'll be the best Wiccan!" Cherry said, imitating Atticus's voice. "With this new spell book, my powers will be as big as my watermelon sized head! Ha ha ha!"

"CherRY, stop imitating my voice!" Atticus cried out.

"Make me." Cherry smirked playfully.

Atticus soon lunged out for her.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped.

"Atticus!" Jessica cried out in a panic before seeing what was going on.

"Say it or I'll hug you." Atticus smirked.

"You wouldn't dare." Cherry glared.

Atticus soon pulled her into a hug.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Now was that so hard?" Atticus smirked.

"You can let go now." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Atticus soon let go of her, feeling satisfied. Cherry gagged like being hugged made her sick to her stomach.

"You two sure are interesting." Jessica commented.

"We've been best friends since we were kids." Atticus smiled.

"So you like each other." Jessica said.

"I know it seems odd how Cherry shows love, but yeah," Atticus replied. "In a way, she was like my sister growing up."

"Aw." Jessica smiled.

"I think this is gonna be a lot of fun, Jessica." Atticus smiled back.

"Same here," Jessica smiled back. "And if you'd like, I can teach you how to read and speak Latin."

"I'd like that very much," Atticus nodded. "I do hope Mom and Dad come back soon."

"I'm sure they will." Jessica comforted her younger brother.

And so Jessica began to teach Atticus how to speak and read Latin as well as help him with his magic. Atticus concentrated very hard, and luckily for both of them, he was a fast learner most of the time, and where that was a good thing; after some time of learning they took a break the next night as they went to the movies with Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, Webby, Mo, Cherry, Lena, and the triplets and where they saw a movie suggested by Lena.


	15. Chapter 15

"The Beast, huh?" Cherry asked.

"Yep." Lena smirked.

"Sure looks interesting." Atticus said.

They soon came inside to check out the movie.

One viewing later...

"Oh, man, that is classic cinema!" Dewey beamed.

"That movie was actually worth seeing." Cherry said.

"So good!" Webby beamed.

"Oh, and remember when the surgeon tried to cut the mole queen in half but then she multiplied into a million mole babies and then they ate him?" Lena gushed before imitating a chainsaw which made Webby scream at first.

"You sure did pick an interesting movie." Mo smiled at Lena.

"Why, thank you very much." Lena smiled back to her new friend.

"Although, I think one of us took the movie too seriously," Atticus said. "And I think you know who I'm talking about."

"For sure." Mo smirked a bit playfully.

"You said this was an educational film," Mrs. Beakley scolded Lena. "Suitable for all ages."

"Uh, it's a cautionary tale about the dangers of mole monsters," Lena replied. "And everyone could use a lesson on chainsaw safety."

"She's not wrong." Atticus shrugged.

Mrs. Beakley still looked firmly to them.

"Or not?" Atticus sweat-dropped with a nervous smile.

"Oh, come on; it was a great movie." Cherry told her.

"Hmm..." Mrs. Beakley replied sharply.

Launchpad looked a bit traumatized from the movie experience however.

"Lame! Where was the drama, the heart, the needlessly expensive car crash mayhem?" Louie complained.

"Even if mole men did exist, why attack someone in the shower?" Huey added. "With the water running there wouldn't be enough traction to attack anyone above the knee. Totally phony."

"You're only saying that because it wasn't written down in that guidebook you keep under your hat." Cherry told Huey.

"Hey, it's the only book I trust," Huey defended before taking out his guidebook. "If it's not in the Junior Woodchuck guidebook, then it's not a thing."

"So then the history books are fake?" Cherry smirked.

"...What?!" Huey asked her.

"Well, if it's not in the Junior Woodchuck guidebook..." Cherry smirked.

"Ooh, she's got you there; you did say that if it's not in the Junior Woodchuck guidebook, that it wasn't a real thing." Mo added to Huey.

Huey gave a deadpan look which just made Cherry grin to him.

"What about wereducks?" Webby asked.

"Nope." Huey replied.

"Tri-clopses?"

"Not a thing."

"Well, what about the legendary Terra-firmians of Duckburg?"

Huey sighed, flipping through his book. "Let's see. Pterodactyl, terror-dactyl, terrible twos," he then said. "Nope. No Terra-firmians. Must not exist."

"You're just proving my theory." Cherry smirked at Huey.

"Oh, who asked you?" Huey rolled his eyes.

"You searched for information on Terra-firmians in your Junior Woodchuck guidebook," Cherry smirked. "I know that Atticus was a Junior Woodchuck once, but he was always open to things that were not in the guidebook."

The others soon looked to him.

"She's right." Atticus had to admit.

"So then Terra-firmians might be real." Jessica said.

"No way!" Huey frowned.

"Oh, yes way." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, stop it!" Huey glared.

"Sorry, but can't be helped." Cherry smirked.

"Children, children, there's an easy way to settle this," Lena told the others before looking towards the subway. "Let's go find them ourselves."

"Just to prove if they're real or not." Atticus said.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Beakley cleared her throat sharply.

"Uh... Hi, Mrs. Beakley." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, we were just about to walk Lena home." Cherry lied.

"So I see..." Mrs. Beakley replied sternly.

They soon heard yelling and screaming and went to go check it out.

* * *

"You evil! Evil!" Launchpad cried out, ripping up the movie posters. "You took the form of a poster. You won't get Launchpad!"

"Oi, let's get going." Cherry groaned from Launchpad's behavior.

Mrs. Beakley tried to calm down Launchpad as the others snuck down to the subway with Lena, and where it was a relief for them to get away from Launchpad.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell someone where we're going before we blindly explore a network of dark and abandoned subway tunnels?" Huey asked.

"We're going down the subway tunnels." Cherry said softly with a smirk.

"Guess it's okay to go." Lena added.

"Well, come on then, let's go check this out." Cherry said.

The others nodded in agreement before venturing off.

A subway train passed the railroad and they soon walked onto it once it was safe enough for them to cross. Atticus soon brought out a flashlight so then they could see if anything would come out of the shadows. They looked all around.

"Hm... Now I wonder what's behind here?" Lena pondered, coming up to the renovation sign.

"Hmm... Possibly Terra-Firmians." Cherry said.

"Terra-Firmians?" Huey asked.

"Is _that_ in your book?" Cherry smirked.

'She's just trying to prove her theory and it's totally working.' Huey thought to himself.

"The old 818 train line," Cherry said as they took a look. "Famous for Terra-firmian sightings. That's why it's closed off."

"You're right." Webby told her.

"The sign says closed for renovations." Huey replied.

"Does your Woodchuck book say that?" Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, please..." Atticus sighed.

"No..." Huey added.

The door soon opened up.

"Well, we can't not go in at this point." Lena smirked to the others.

"She's got a good point." Jessica said.

* * *

They soon came in, though Atticus went first with his flashlight.

"Hello?!" Atticus called out.

There didn't seem to be anyone inside. There was a rumbling heard as Atticus went inside with Lena.

"These old tunnels," Huey chuckled nervously. "You can hear train vibrations from miles away."

"That was no subway train." Webby told him.

"She's right." Mo said.

"Okay, Cherry, maybe you'd like to tell us more about these Terra-Firmians." Huey soon said.

"Well, if you insist," Cherry smirked. "The Terra-firmians are an ancient race built of two warring tribes. The Terries and the Firmies. They were once united under a proud king. After the king's untimely death, an epic battle began over who would assume control. But one day the rightful prince will reunite the two tribes and put an end to their bitter conflict."

"And how do you know this?" Huey asked.

"I know everything." Cherry said.

Huey gave her a look.

"I told her." Webby smiled.

Cherry simply grumbled as that was true, but didn't want Huey to know. Huey soon smirked to Cherry.

"Moving on!" Cherry said.

"We better go in there and see what's going on." Mo said.

"Maybe a monster ate Atticus." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry!" Mo scolded.

They soon kept walking along to catch up with Atticus.

"Atticus, you in here?" Huey asked.

Atticus didn't seem to answer.

"Okay, Atticus, this isn't funny..." Cherry said. "Come out!"

Nothing happened still.

"Atticus...?" Cherry sounded concerned as she soon came down. "Not funny... Atticus, please, come out! I'm sorry for those times we fought! I love you!"

"Then why did you leave me to die?!" Atticus smirked in a scary voice just to mess with her.

Cherry seemed to yelp from that. Atticus soon laughed as he came out from the dark.

"ATTICUS!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, man, Lena, you were right; that was fun!" Atticus laughed.

"ATTICUS?!" Cherry growled, tapping her foot.

"Hi." Atticus smirked.

"Ugh!" Cherry complained.

Atticus simply laughed.

"Anyway... Moving on..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Mo, Jessica, Huey, and Webby soon came in next.

"Okay... Let's go see these things, shall we?" Cherry said to Huey.

"Yes, let's." Huey nodded before Atticus flashed his flashlight around.

"So these Terra thingies are responsible for that tremor?" Lena asked.

"According to the JWG, earthquakes are shifting tectonic plates," Huey clarified as he took out his book. "Science fact. No reason for any of us to go in there. The book knows everything."

Cherry soon slapped the book out of Huey's hand. "You are seriously proving that I'm right about you." She told him.

Huey glared while Cherry smirked to him.

"She's right, you know." Mo said.

"Let's just go." Huey sighed to himself.

* * *

They soon went down the steps and looked around as Atticus led with his flashlight, and where there was nothing there. Huey soon found his book and collected it after dusting it clean.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet a real Terra-firmian!" Webby beamed. "I'm totally gonna sacrifice myself in the name of the rebellion."

"Oh, and then I can hunt down your attackers, and avenge your death." Lena replied.

"Aww! That's sweet." Webby smiled to that.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry said.

"There!" Webby soon pointed out before running with the others to find something. "Claw marks! Proof they were here."

"Even better! The tremors exposed three kinds of rock," Huey smiled as he saw something else. "Schist, marble, and gneiss. Ooh, do I spy some shale?"

" **NEEEEERD!** " Cherry called out.

"These claw marks prove that Webby was right." Mo told Huey.

"This is real though." Huey defended.

Cherry soon forced Huey to look at the claw marks.

"Cherry!" Huey grunted.

"Come on, Huey, open your eyes to a little fantasy!" Cherry told him.

"As well as to all reality just like these claw marks." Mo said.

"Well, it'll still be perfect for my geology badge." Huey smiled.

"Point made." Atticus nodded truthfully.

Cherry just rolled her eyes.

"Help me move it?" Huey asked Atticus.

Atticus soon did just that, not having a problem with his strength. Jessica gave a small smile once she saw how strong Atticus was.

"Luckily for both of us, I studied how to handle rock samples in the field," Atticus said to Huey. "That's how I got _my_ geology badge."

Webby and Cherry just glanced at the two.

"Uh, where'd Lena go?" Mo asked as she saw one of them missing.

They soon heard someone screaming.

"That must be her!" Atticus said, accidentally dropping the rock on Cherry's feet.

"OW! Atticus?!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, sorry." Atticus said, taking the rock off and moving it.

Cherry took off her shoes and groaned out of pain. Atticus soon carried the rock as they went to check on Lena. Jessica checked over Cherry's feet and healed them with magic. Cherry blinked in surprise before glancing over. They soon walked together by the train that was there and heard a bit of a scary noise.

"Lena, I swear if you're going to scare us; I'm going to make your nightmares real." Cherry threatened.

The train doors shook until one of them opened.

"I mean it..." Cherry seethed as she went ahead of the others to take a look.

"Uh, Huey, how about you go first?" Jessica suggested.

"Uh, I would, but I think Webby wants to go first." Huey said nervously.

"Scaredy cat." Cherry smirked.

Webby soon went to take a look before Huey.

"See anything?" Mo asked.

"It looks clear." Webby shrugged before coming inside.

"That's good." Jessica said.

"Terra-Firmian!" Webby yelped, seeing writing on the wall.

* * *

They saw writing which said 'BE GONE, SURFACE DWELLERS'.

Lena laughed as she soon came out with a marker. "Couldn't resist."

"Oh, ha, ha." Cherry grumbled.

Webby and Lena soon shared a high-five together.

Huey took a look around before shrugging. "Just more subway junk. Now, if you're all done, I have some rock samples to collect."

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes.

They soon heard thumping which made them all call out. Huey soon found a rock and tossed it at the wall as the first being stepped out the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Louie's voice called out.

"Louie?" Atticus asked before shining his flashlight.

Mrs. Beakley soon came out with the others.

"Granny!" Webby gasped.

"Whoa! Those are moles!" Launchpad yelped and ducked down.

"Launchpad, it's just us!" Cherry glared.

"Hmph, you would say that..." Launchpad replied. "Have there always been three of them...?"

Cherry face-palmed.

"I can explain." Webby frowned to her grandmother.

"You are all in big trouble," Mrs. Beakley glared. "I assume this was your idea."

"Why do you automatically think this was Lena's idea?" Atticus asked her.

"Sure, blame the mysterious rebel playing by her own rules." Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No back talk!" Mrs. Beakley glared firmly. "You made me come all the way down here, drag two more children and one man-child right into danger."

"And just to clarify she's referring the one man-child as you, Launchpad." Cherry told the pilot.

Launchpad looked to her nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to be crazy adventure family?" Lena huffed to Mrs. Beakley. "This is like an afternoon field trip for you people."

"Well, there won't be anymore afternoon field trips for you; I can assure you that." Mrs. Beakley glared.

"What do you mean by that?" Cherry glared back.

"Cherry, please." Mrs. Beakley said.

"Lena didn't do anything!" Cherry complained. "We only came down here because a certain Junior Woodchuck didn't believe in Terra-Firmians!"

They soon felt a rumbling all around.

"And that must be them now..." Cherry said nervously.

"You're right, Cherry because we're not near any fault lines." Mo nodded.

"Huey?" Cherry asked.

"Naturally occurring tectonic shifts!" Huey replied.

Cherry blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes. After some time, the shaking stopped. Atticus and Mo seemed to fall against each other before stepping away from each other, bashfully. A bunch of rocks soon crashed down onto the train, but they seemed to have beady red eyes, at least, that's what Cherry saw.

"Splendid. We're stuck," Mrs. Beakley sighed. "It looks like the only safe way out of here is to get this train moving. Launchpad, get to the control room."

"No, Mrs. B. I can't leave you alone with-" Launchpad said before looking down to Dewey. "I mean, uh I don't know if I can. I've never crashed a train before."

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

"Well, maybe you can drive the train without crashing it." Mrs. Beakley told the pilot.

"Huh?" Launchpad blinked at her.

"Just get to the control room and see what you can do." Mrs. Beakley sighed sharply.

"Fine," Launchpad sighed. "Hey, Dewey, come with me. I need someone to help me for some reason." he then took a lead pipe for just in case.

"One of us better go with them." Cherry said.

"Thank you for volunteering." Mo said.

"Thank you-Wait, what?!" Cherry replied. She soon saw none of the others were volunteering to go with Launchpad and Dewey.

Mo waved to Cherry. Cherry grumbled and soon followed after.

* * *

"I'm going to the rear to see if I can detach us from the cave in," Mrs. Beakley told the others, looking to Lena. "You, with me. You've caused us enough grief."

"Aye-Aye, Colonel Crumpet." Lena saluted.

"I'll come with." Jessica said.

"We'll stay here and be on the lookout for Terra-firmians," Webby said about herself and the others. "It must be about halftime at The Great Games, so it'll be easier to spot one."

"Okay. Just stay put," Mrs. Beakley told her granddaughter. "Monique, keep an eye on Webby."

"Yes, Mrs. Beakley." Mo promised.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on Huey and Louie." Atticus said.

"Okay... Just stay put." Mrs. Beakley said as she left with Jessica and Lena.

"I'm sorry you're getting blamed." Jessica told her friend.

"Not your fault." Lena replied.

"Now back to what you two were discussing." Mo told Huey and Webby once they were alone.

"Please talk some sense into Webby," Huey replied. "You don't really believe that rock monsters are playing earthquake games."

"Huey and Atticus are usually right about nerd stuff." Louie smiled innocently.

"Not this time." Mo said.

"Those aftershocks are actually a revolt led by the lost Terra-firmian prince," Webby told the others while Huey shook his head, thinking she was going crazy. "He's using the games as a distraction to storm the Califermy Citadel! It's all in this artist rendering." she then took out a notebook to show the others.

"Ooh, that all sounds awesome," Louie smirked. "I want that to be true."

"Louie, will you take this seriously?" Mo glared.

"Sorry." Louie replied.

"Earthquakes are a result of shifting tectonic plates." Huey told Webby.

"But who's pushing the plates, Huey?" Webby glared. "Who's pushing the plates?!"

"Other plates are pushing the plates!" Huey glared back.

 _'This could go on for a while.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Other plates are pushing the plates." Huey told Webby.

"Now who sounds ridiculous?" Webby rolled her eyes.

Louie seemed to point at both of them.

"Louie, whose side are you on?" Huey asked his brother.

"Oh, neither," Louie said before taking out some popcorn. "This is just way more entertaining than that movie."

"Oi." Mo groaned.

"What? I got a refill on the way out," Louie shrugged as he began to eat the popcorn. "It's encouraged."

They soon heard some more rumbling.

"There they go again." Mo said.

"Hmm... Probably just some left over rubble from the cave in." Huey guessed.

They soon heard a clank from the top, leaving a huge dent.

"I'm coming, Your Highness!" Webby beamed as she sprung into action.

"Webby, you're not going up there alone." Mo told her.

"Oh, this could be it," Webby smiled as she continued as Mo soon followed her. "This could be the prince. This could be a-"

"Rock?" Mo asked, seeing a giant boulder.

"Oh, see? Just a boulder from the cave in." Huey smiled in relief.

Atticus looked unsure though as he shined his flashlight on the boulder to see the boulder's color was red.

"Can we go back inside before we're crushed?" Huey asked Webby.

"No," Webby said, turning her back on him. "Just because this is only a rock doesn't mean there aren't Terra-firmians still out there."

"So we're supposed to examine every rock in this tunnel?" Huey replied. "That actually sounds pretty fun. Wait, that's not the point!"

"Uh, Huey, I think you might be wrong about this one." Atticus said as he saw what looked to be an eye on the boulder as he shined his flashlight on it.

"What?" Huey asked before gasping.

"It must be a Terra-Firmian." Atticus guessed calmly.

And where he was right as the eye blinked. Huey's eyes widened from that.

"Huh, I guess Cherry _was_ right." Atticus concluded.

Huey soon screamed.

* * *

Jessica and Lena watched as Mrs. Beakley strained a bit.

"How are you doing?" Jessica asked Mrs. Beakley.

"This may be a bit harder than I thought." Mrs. Beakley told her.

Jessica could already tell that it was hard to try and get the rest of the subway train free from the last train car that was stuck.

"Looking good, Tea Time," Lena smirked to the old lady. "Keep it up."

"Lena." Jessica sighed.

"Jessica." Lena replied.

"You two could help me?" Mrs. Beakley suggested.

"Well, I'm not that strong, but I'll see what I can do," Jessica said, helping out the woman while Lena just stood there. "What about you, Lena?"

"Maybe in a little bit." Lena said.

Jessica rolled her eyes to that.

"Hey, the sooner I help the lady, the sooner I never get to see my new friends again, so..." Lena replied.

Mrs. Beakley sighed as she should have known that would be Lena's answer.

"Want me to go get one of the more trustworthy kids to help, or am I still not allowed to talk to them?" Lena smirked.

Jessica flinched slightly from that.

"Do not mouth off to me," Mrs. Beakley scolded. "It's your fault we're in this mess. Who raised you, anyway?"

That seemed to hurt Lena a bit.

"I know a bad influence when I see one," Mrs. Beakley continued as she tried to work with Jessica. "Those are good children with bright futures."

"Yeah?" Lena huffed. "And what does that make me?"

"I don't know." Mrs. Beakley sighed.

"I feel like we're doing this wrong." Jessica said, referring to what she and Mrs. Beakley were doing.

"How are you sure?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Well, nothing's working, so it must be wrong." Jessica replied.

"If you're gonna vandalize, at least do it right." Lena sighed and soon came to help out. She went to find the perfect item to use to help them out.

"A crowbar! Of course!" Jessica smiled.

"You're welcome, Jess." Lena smirked as she got to work.

Mrs. Beakley soon looked impressed with how Lena was doing better than her and Jessica.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry and Dewey looked bored.

"So, Dew, Cher, it's nice down here, huh?" Launchpad asked them. "Kinda natural for you."

Cherry and Dewey just glanced over.

"Know what I like? Dirt," Launchpad smiled. "Dirt's pretty cool and comfy, huh? No grass to eat without dirt."

"Oi... Are you still thinking about that stupid movie, Launchpad?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... Maybe?" Launchpad replied.

"Well, stop it!" Cherry told him.

"Does he really think we're mole monsters?" Dewey asked Cherry.

"In his brain, that's a possibility." Cherry said.

"What? No, no," Launchpad said to them before whispering to himself. "Can't believe my best friends are a couple of mole monsters."

"We're your best friends?" Cherry and Dewey asked.

"Oh, no, they can hear my thoughts!" Launchpad panicked. "Keep it together, Launchpad. Gotta change the subject somehow," he told himself before speaking up a bit. "Hey, you know what we should talk about? Another subject."

"...Sure..." Cherry said.

"She doesn't suspect a thing." Launchpad smirked.

Cherry rolled her eyes from hearing that, but didn't say anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Huey and Webby were arguing with each other.

"So he was first screaming over seeing a real Terra-Firmian and now he's randomly arguing with Webby," Mo said. "This must be his way of showing denial."

"I don't think I've ever seen Huey this stubborn before." Atticus replied.

They soon see Louie come out as he started to eat the popcorn he brought. Atticus and Mo glanced to Louie with slight deadpan.

"Huey, you saw the eyes, it wasn't just a rock." Atticus told the duckling.

"It was an actual Terra-Firmian." Mo added.

"Uh, n-no, no, no, no way it was!" Huey replied.

"You're in denial." Mo said.

"No, I'm not!" Huey replied.

"That's what someone in denial would say." Atticus smirked.

"Besides, you saw it yourself." Mo said.

"Guys, help me out here!" Huey cried out.

"Nah." Atticus and Mo replied.

"But it was just our imagination because that is just a stupid rock!" Huey glared as he gestured to the Terra-Firmian only to see that it was gone. "That suddenly disappeared."

"I feel like Cherry might be right." Mo said.

"Aw, come on, Mo!" Huey complained.

"No, you come on!" Mo told him. "This wasn't science-fact!"

"Yeah, now we just have to find out where it went." Atticus said as he flashed his flashlight around.

Huey began to look nervous and anxious as more red eyes came out.

"I think I found more." Mo said to Atticus, seeing the red eyes.

Atticus soon shined his flashlight to where the red eyes were. The red eyes seemed to bounce around and they seemed to be on creatures no one on the surface had seen before. They soon disappeared right then.

"They're gone." Atticus frowned.

"Oh, that's waaay creepier!" Louie groaned.

"You said it." Mo said.

* * *

Cherry and Dewey were still helping Launchpad. Launchpad soon fixed the lights, making them come back on.

"Ow!" Cherry yelped from the bright light. "My eyes..."

"Augh! _My_ eyes!" Dewey added.

"Aah! I knew it! Mole men!" Launchpad cried out and soon threw Cherry and Dewey out the door before leaning on it to keep them out. "Everything I've ever seen in a movie is real!"

"No, it isn't!" Cherry told him as she tried to tackle the door open.

Launchpad kept screaming and running around which made Cherry and Dewey face-palm.

"Open this door, trog!" Cherry cried out. "Oh, wait, he's no longer leaning against the door, so it should be easy to open."

Jessica, Lena, and Mrs. Beakley soon managed to unlatch the train cars.

"We did it!" Jessica beamed.

"We most certainly did." Mrs. Beakley nodded.

Cherry tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Of course..." she groaned. "Launchpad, let us in!"

"Not on your life, Mole Man!" Launchpad told her.

"Ugh! What I wouldn't give for a key to unlock this stupid door!" Cherry complained.

Launchpad soon flicked on the controls, bringing the lights back on for all of them.

* * *

"Hmm... I suppose you're good for something." Mrs. Beakley said to Lena.

"Ugh, don't hurt yourself with the compliments, Abbey Road," Lena remarked. "I'm just trying to help."

"Lena, you could at least say 'thank you'." Jessica told her friend.

"Yeah, I think I left my politeness back home." Lena said.

A shadow soon appeared behind Mrs. Beakley with beady red eyes and slunk away, passing by the older woman.

 _'That was close.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

The train soon began to move.

"Come on!" Mrs. Beakley told Lena and Jessica before running with them.

And along with them came the Terra-Firmians. Mrs. Beakley soon held out her hand to catch Lena, bringing her to safety. Jessica looked very relieved and thankful from that. The Terra-Firmians soon rode next to the train, trying to knock the others off from it.

"Not good!" Jessica yelped.

Atticus, Mo, Huey, Louie, and Webby yelped as they soon slid down, running into the Terra-Firmians.

"Oh, boy... Here we go..." Mo frowned, seeing the Terra-Firmians.

"Why are you trying to knock us off the tracks?!" Atticus asked the Terra-Firmians firmly.

The Terra-Firmians looked scared now.

"This can't be happening!" Huey cried out.

"Back inside!" Mo told them.

"Quickly!" Atticus added.

They soon rushed inside as Webby opened the hatch for them. The Terra-Firmians soon began to pound against the roof as they made it back inside.

"Next time, how about you try to open up your horizons away from your book?" Mo suggested to Huey.

"Um, I'll try to keep that in mind for the future." Huey replied.

Launchpad soon panicked once he saw the Terra-Firmians and they seemed to scream back. He soon slammed on the breaks.

"We're out of control!" Mo panicked. "What's going on up there?!"

"Something tells me that Launchpad panicked and used the breaks too fast." Atticus groaned.

* * *

Eventually, the subway train screeched into a halt, and luckily, no one was hurt.

"Whew! Crashed it..." Launchpad smirked once he came out.

Cherry and Dewey soon came out which made him scream in a panic.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore," Cherry groaned. "Launchpad, that movie was fake!"

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Launchpad glared.

"Open your eyes, Launchpad!" Cherry told him. "It was just a movie! It's not real!"

"It's true!" Dewey added.

"Classic mole monster saying he's 'not' a mole monster." Launchpad remarked.

"Ugh! By that logic how do you know you're not a mole monster?" Dewey rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not," Launchpad replied. "Which is exactly what a mole monster would say. Wait, am I a mole monster?" he then paused in thought, looking to his reflection. "But I'm a good guy. Then that means mole monsters can also be good guys."

"Uh... Sure, sure!" Cherry said. "We can be friends!"

"Yeah." Dewey nodded.

"Come, mole brother," Launchpad smiled as he grabbed a hold of Cherry and Dewey. "This is a new day for our people. We will show the world that we can be good."

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Cherry groaned.

"Hey!" Dewey glared.

Lena and Jessica strained from helping Mrs. Beakley.

"Leave her, Lena," A mysterious woman's voice told Lena. "She'll never trust you. She's keeping you from them. Leave her and we'll be better off."

"No, we're not; we need to gain all of their trust." Jessica told the voice who belonged to the shadow from before.

"Are you forgetting the reward I promised you?" The shadow glowered to her.

"I remember, Magica," Jessica said before looking to Lena. "Let's try lifting up the train car with my magic and your amulet's magic."

"Hmm... Yeah..." Lena replied. "Maybe our combined magic will be strong enough."

"Only one way to find out." Jessica nodded.

The two combined their magic which made the shadow smirk at first until the train car was rising up above from Mrs. Beakley.

"It's working." Jessica smiled while still using her magic.

Lena soon stopped.

Jessica gasped before looking to Lena. "Why did you stop?"

"I... I thought I heard something..." Lena said.

The shadow soon grinned to the girls.

"Lena, it was nothing; now come on, we can do this." Jessica told her.

Lena soon looked back to her friend.

"Unleash the magic..." Jessica said as she soon did that herself.

The two girls soon used their magic once more to help Mrs. Beakley. The shadow looked angered and soon melted away, bringing back out Lena and Jessica's own shadows.

"Almost there." Jessica said as the train car was now above Mrs. Beakley.

Lena moved the train car and Jessica soon moved Mrs. Beakley out to safety. The two girls soon accidentally slipped and the magical aura faded which meant the train car was about to crush Mrs. Beakley, but luckily, they moved her out of the way in time.

"Whew... Just in time." Jessica sighed.

Mrs. Beakley soon slowly woke up. She looked quite surprised to see that the girls saved her and Lena soon hid away her magical amulet.

"Uh... Come on, let's go." Lena told Mrs. Beakley.

They soon went off to where the train crashed.

"Huey?! Where are you?!" Atticus cried out in concern. He soon saw where Huey was as the red light above him went on and off.

The roof was nearly being crushed through as Huey held onto his guidebook.

"Huey, come on, we gotta go." Atticus told him.

"Can't. Need to stay near the light," Huey frowned. "I can still see. The Junior Woodchuck guidebook says I'm statistically safer this way."

"If you stay near that light, you are going to get crushed!" Atticus told him.

"At least I'll know what's crushing me," Huey frowned. "Who knows what's out there?"

They soon heard more rumbling which made them gasp.

"We know what's out there. Terra-firmians!" Webby told him.

"But if they're real, then what other crazy things are out there just waiting for me in the dark?" Huey panicked.

Atticus could tell Huey needed help with his situation.

"Huey, I may not be your brother, blood or not, but you can't let your fears get to you," he then told the duckling as he held out his hand for him. "The only way to know is to find out together."

"Atticus is right." Webby nodded.

Huey soon looked over, putting his guidebook away and soon took Atticus's hand.

"Uh, okay, I didn't see that coming," Louie smiled tearfully. "Really came together in the third act."

"Now let's get out of here." Mo said.

They soon came to make their escape out the window.

"Jump before we get crushed!" Atticus told the others.

"You got it!" Louie panicked.

They soon jumped right out before getting crushed.

"Phew..." Atticus and Mo sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Mo said.

Mrs. Beakley soon walked over with Jessica and Lena. Webby and Mo ran over to the elder woman and hugged her instantly.

"Are you all okay?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, yeah," Launchpad smiled before nudging Cherry and Dewey who looked annoyed. "We're A-okay. Just a trio of normal non-monster folk eager to help out."

"I seriously regret letting him come along with us to see that movie." Cherry groaned.

"A way out?" Huey smiled once he saw a light. "There's a way out!" he then ran down toward the light.

"Huey, wait!" Webby cried out.

"Huey, stop!" Mo added.

* * *

A Terra-Firmian dropped down in front of Huey. Huey yelped from that and a bunch more came beside the first one. One of them came into the light and it seemed more friendly than menacing.

"We told you they were real." Cherry and Webby told Huey.

"He must be the prince and the others are his rebel force." Huey replied.

"They must've gotten trapped down here," One Terra-Firmian told the others. "This must be the prince of the bill-faced and pale creatures of the land above, and the others are his rebel force."

"I told you they were real." Another Terra-Firmian added.

"One of them is coming over." Another Terra-Firmian said as it saw Atticus coming over.

"Atticus!" Jessica called.

"It's okay." Atticus smiled as he looked to his sister before coming towards the Terra-Firmians.

One of the Terra-firmians soon hopped closer to him.

"You're not bad," Atticus smiled to the Terra-Firmian. "Just misunderstood."

The Terra-firmian nodded.

"We could maybe be friends." Atticus smiled.

"That would be nice," The Terra-Firmian replied. "And sorry for trying to knock your thing off those metal things."

"It's okay," Atticus said softly. "You must've been so scared."

"We were." The Terra-Firmian said.

"Friends?" Atticus smiled.

"...Sure, we can be friends." The Terra-Firmian smiled back.

"Great," Atticus smiled back. "Anyways, me, my sister, and our friends have to find a way out."

"Follow us." The Terra-Firmian said before rolling off with his friends.

And where the Terra-Firmians soon bust down a wall, making a way out for the group.

"They smashed us an exit!" Atticus smiled.

"They're friendly." Huey said to himself.

"Great, now let's get out of here." Cherry said.

"Thank you, fellow underground creatures!" Launchpad smiled and waved.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"Sorry I doubted you." Huey said to her and Webby.

"No problem," Cherry replied. "Just don't write down the Terra-Firmians in your guidebook."

"I'm proud of you, Huey," Webby added. "Facing your fears, embracing the unknown-"

"And loved it! No longer unknown. They exist. Science fact," Huey smiled as he did opposite of what Cherry told him to before sighing in relief. "That feels so much better."

Cherry then went up ahead and started to go out the new exit.

"I really could get used to being down here," Launchpad smiled. "I LOVE BEING A MOLE MONSTER!"

"Launchpad, you are not a mole monster." Mrs. Beakley told him.

"Oh, well, all right," Launchpad then shrugged. "Makes sense."

* * *

Everyone else began to make their way out. Lena stopped for a moment.

"Why didn't you leave the big purple one?" The shadow woman glared. "She's getting in the way of our plans!"

"Lena?" Mrs. Beakley's voice spoke up.

Lena soon looked over as the shadow disappeared.

"Listen, dear, I may have been a bit quick to judge you," Mrs. Beakley continued. "Would you like to join us at the mansion for pancakes?"

"Now, when you say 'pancakes', do you mean like actual pancakes or English muffins covered in maple syrup?" Lena rolled her eyes at first.

Mrs. Beakley looked deadpan before speaking again, "I mean actual pancakes."

"Then yes." Lena nodded.

"Lena, you're welcome at the mansion any time." Mrs. Beakley smiled to the girl as she went after the others.

"That's why. Gotta play the long game," Lena whispered to her shadow before calling out, following behind. "Hey, wait up!"

"Well, that sure was something." Cherry said.

"Yeah, what's next?" Atticus wondered.

"A lot more, I'm sure." Mo replied.

* * *

They soon went back home to McDuck Manor.

"How's about I teach you how to use your magic?" Jessica suggested to Atticus.

"Hmm... Okay!" Atticus smiled.

"What're big sisters for?" Jessica smiled back.

"Just make sure Scrooge doesn't find out your doing magic." Mrs. Beakley told them.

"It couldn't hurt, right?" Atticus smiled to the older duck woman.

"You don't understand, Scrooge hates magic." Mrs. Beakley told him.

"What...?" Atticus asked. "Why?"

"It's complicated," Mrs. Beakley said. "I suggest you be very careful around him."

"I will." Atticus said.

"I certainly hope so, dear..." Mrs. Beakley replied to him.

Atticus looked concerned and wondered why Scrooge didn't like magic.

* * *

And where Scrooge soon sees the group coming in and instantly recognized Jessica.

"Hello, Mr. McDuck." Jessica said.

"Jessica?" Scrooge's eyes widened.

"Yes, Mr. McDuck, it's me." Jessica smiled.

"I don't think I've seen you in a very long time." Scrooge said.

"You two know each other?" Atticus asked.

"Scrooge is an old friend of Mom and Dad's." Jessica told her brother.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

Jessica held out her arms. Scrooge looked to her, unable to resist and soon hugged Jessica. After a short time, they separated.

"Well... It is nice to see ya again, Lass," Scrooge said to Jessica. "Look at how much ye've grown."

Jessica smiled bashfully to the Scottish duck.

"Ye have yer mother's smile." Scrooge smiled back.

"Thanks." Jessica smiled back.

"Perhaps we should get out of the mansion for a wee bit to explore." Scrooge suggested.

"Like visit a city or something?" Jessica replied.

"Perhaps, yes." Scrooge nodded.

"Like where?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure meself right now... We could talk about it sometime." Scrooge shrugged.

"Just as long as 'Hey, 20$' isn't involved." Jessica said as she imitated someone.

"Hmm... Quite..." Scrooge nodded to the girl.

"You mean Gladstone?" Atticus asked.

Scrooge looked over to him. Atticus let out a sheepish grin once he was looked at.

"He knows?" Scrooge asked Jessica.

Jessica simply shrugged.

"I asked Donald about him and he told me and Cherry everything he had to endure being cousins with Gladstone." Atticus said.

"Ah... I see..." Scrooge replied.

"The luckiest duck in the world!" Cherry added.

"Maybe we should go and see like the Golden Cricket." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Let me work that into my schedule and get back to you." Scrooge replied.

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

Scrooge soon walked off before Jessica hugged Atticus happily.

"Maybe you guys will make some new friends in the big city." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus smiled back.

"It'll be a nice adventure." Jessica said.

"Oh, I know it." Atticus smiled hopefully.

"So, while we wait for Scrooge to get back to us about the Golden Cricket, how about we do that thing?" Jessica asked Atticus with a wink.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Sure!" Atticus winked back. "Let's do it!"

They soon rushed off upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica brought out her own book and took out a magic wand.

"Whoa... A real magic wand..." Atticus said.

"This is my training wand, I can do magic with it, but it's not as powerful as a professional wand." Jessica instructed.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"You should get one sometime..." Jessica smiled as she took out her wand. "Hmm... What to do? Oh, how about something simple?"

Atticus shrugged with a small smile back.

Jessica soon waved her wand over a book. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The book soon lifted and levitated over from that.

"Ooh." Atticus beamed.

"I went to a special school for sometime..." Jessica smiled bashfully.

"Hogwarts?" Atticus smirked.

"WizTech." Jessica smirked back.

"Ooh." Atticus beamed.

"Maybe you'll go someday." Jessica smiled back.

Atticus took a look at the book. "'The Discovery of Magic'?"

"It has a lot of information on magic and all kinds of witchcraft." Jessica told her brother.

"Nice." Atticus said.

"This is our copy," Jessica smiled. "Mom and Dad's friend Edward Spellman handed it to us and I think you're ready for it."

"Really?" Atticus smiled back.

"I'd like to think so," Jessica nodded happily. "Anyway, your turn; repeat the same spell I did to levitate that book."

"What was it again?" Atticus asked.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Jessica said, but slowly so he would get it.

Atticus nodded and soon tried it. "Wingardium... Lasagna! ...Oh, no, wait..."

Random lasagna appeared and fell on his sister's head. Jessica looked mildly annoyed.

"Sorry." Atticus said.

"It's okay... It happens to the best of us." Jessica replied.

"Let me try that again." Atticus said.

"Please do," Jessica said. "How long can it take?"

* * *

 ** _Some time had passed and Atticus still struggled a bit, but finally..._**

"Wingardium Leviosa." Atticus finally said.

And where he was soon able to levitate a book up in the air.

Jessica soon fell asleep before waking up and seeing that. "Hey, you got it!"

"About time too." Atticus smiled.

"Like I said, it takes practice." Jessica smiled back.

"True." Atticus nodded.

Jessica soon took a break by eating some of the lasagna Atticus had magicked up by accident. After some time, she finally finished it.

"Was it at least delicious?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, thank you!" Jessica smiled.

"No problem." Atticus smiled back.

Jessica smiled as she hugged Atticus. Lena saw the siblings bonding, but bowed her head as she thought about someone she lost from a long time ago, thanks to something her Aunt Magica did, but the others would find out about that later.

"So what spell is next?" Atticus smiled at his older sister.

"Hmm... Maybe something simple..." Jessica said before taking out an apple. "Perhaps you could turn this apple into an orange."

"That sounds easy." Atticus smiled.

"I thought it might be a refresher from what we just did." Jessica smiled back.

Atticus soon concentrated while staring at the fruit to change it, and after a short time, he soon used his magic on the apple to change it. It seemed to turn into other foods before finally becoming an orange.

"Well done!" Jessica smiled.

"Whew, finally." Atticus smiled back.

"You'll get there soon enough." Jessica comforted.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

Jessica smiled back before they tried a few more magic spells together, and Atticus was slowly, but surely, getting better every time, which of course was a good thing.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, they were leaving Duckburg for a little while to explore. At first, it was for The Temple of the Golden Cricket, but then they were going somewhere else. Cherry fell asleep to some music on the way over as it was quite a long way away from Duckburg.

"The Temple of the Golden Cricket," Scrooge told the kids as he laid out a map on a table beside them as they listened to him, except for maybe Louie. "Every 50 years, at sundown, the golden cricket emerges singing its ethereal song. Some say the song holds the answer to life's greatest mysteries."

"That sounds amazing." Mo smiled.

"It really does." Jessica added.

"Many answers could be answered for ya," Scrooge smiled to the kids. "How did we get here? What's our purpose in the universe?"

"Wait, is that a neon hot dog?" Louie soon asked as he looked out the window.

This caused most of the others to rush over to the window Louie was looking out of. They in fact saw a neon hot dog sign which made them all look quite excited and amazed, even a bit hungry.

"Yes, yes, the city of Macaw is very exciting to look at, but you'll only find empty distractions there." Scrooge told the young ones.

"He's right, kids." Jessica added.

"I can't believe Uncle Gladstone is here!" Louie beamed.

"He's so charming." Huey added.

"And funny." Dewey smiled.

"He's like the luckiest guy in the world!" Cherry told the others.

"Yeah, but being lucky all the time tends to be boring." Atticus said.

"You would say that..." Cherry mumbled slightly.

Donald looked a little grumpy though as they talked about Gladstone. Atticus soon brought out a list of things Donald had to endure with Gladstone as his cousin.

"You made a list?" Cherry asked.

"Ahem..." Atticus cleared his throat. "A bus drove by, splashing Donald in the face while Gladstone found $20 on the street... Donald's cereal was bad while Gladstone found another $20... Donald found the money first only to get ambushed by bank robbers and Gladstone came out on top, making it into the newspaper-"

"Gladstone's the worst," Donald grumbled. "Just the worst!"

"Well, at least Donald didn't get arrested, right?" Mo smiled nervously at Atticus.

Atticus soon showed her the newspaper from the day that the bank robbery happened.

"Ooh..." Mo winced. "How unfortunate."

Donald rolled his eyes from that.

"Gladstone Gander is a complete layabout," Scrooge complained. "I don't know why we're responding to his call."

"It was a call for help." Webby reminded.

"And like Uncle Donald says, 'Family always helps family'." Huey quoted.

"Why did I say that?" Donald complained.

"Plus, he's easily our coolest uncle." Louie smirked.

"Hey!" Donald glared.

"Sorry, coolest non-trillionaire uncle." Louie then said, gesturing to Scrooge.

Donald smiled at first, but he frowned as he was still insulted.

"Hey! Donald's kinda cool." Atticus defended.

"Kinda..." Cherry chuckled dryly.

* * *

Suddenly, the plane was going straight down, wading a bit in the water.

"We're all gonna die!" Donald panicked, strapping himself down in his seat. "I've wasted my life!"

Fortunately, the plane wasn't sinking. The others soon looked at Donald who chuckled sheepishly to them from his outburst.

* * *

The plane soon docked on the shore and they ended up to the House of the Lucky Fortune.

"We leave for the temple in an hour," Scrooge stated. "Launchpad, I won't wait another 50 years to hear that cricket sing."

"Sure thing, Mr. McD, I was just gonna swing over and visit an old girlfriend from these parts; see, she's had some problems with the local crime family-" Launchpad started.

"Yes, fine, whatever. One hour." Scrooge interrupted, going off after his family.

Launchpad watched him go and soon stared in determination. "I'm coming for you, Ziyi."

They soon came into the house to look for Gladstone.

"Touch... Touch... Touch..." A boy who seemed really big for his age muttered as he touched everything on the wall.

"Will you stop that?!" The other boy asked him. "I don't wanna get kicked out."

"...Touch." The boy said, booping his nose.

"Ugh! Why?!" The other boy complained.

The others soon came in and looked around.

The bigger boy leaned over the smaller boy with a smile, shoving him down with his hands. "I think we got company!"

"Great..." The smaller boy muttered before teleporting somehow out of the way and ended up on the floor next to him. "Maybe you'd like to befriend them."

"Yeah, I guess I could make some new friends." The bigger boy said.

The smaller boy rolled his eyes playfully until he looked at Cherry and gasped to her. The other boy looked with him and gasped in the same way. Cherry looked around with the others, unaware that the boys looked at her like they were in love with her. The smaller boy and bigger boy both looked like they had heart-shaped eyes as they looked at Cherry. The others soon walked in.

"Well, here we are." Atticus smiled.

"I think we have company." Mo said, seeing the boys.

"They seem to be following Cherry." Louie said.

Cherry took a look around until the bigger boy seemed to sniff her hair and she turned around with a nervous smile. "Please don't smell my hair..."

"Yeah, that's a little creepy." Mo said.

"Sorry... Hi..." The boy smiled to her.

"...Bye." Cherry said, walking off from him.

The other boy soon appeared in front of her, seeming to come from nowhere. "I must apologize for my friend... You see, he needs a helping hand in the Social Skills Department." he then grinned to her innocently.

"Uh, no problem; also, how did you just appear out of nowhere?" Cherry asked him.

"Um... I was right in front of you the whole time!" The smaller boy smiled.

"Good for you, kid..." Cherry rolled her eyes and soon walked off. "I have a family matter, so not to be rude, but buzz off, both of you!"

The boys watched her go before sighing in unison. "She's amazing~..." They then looked to each other before glaring and growling at each other.

"I think those two might have a crush on you, Cherry." Atticus smirked playfully at his best friend/sister figure.

"What?!" Cherry complained.

"That's what it looks like." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned.

They were soon in the elevator together.

"Why did I wear green?" Louie complained to himself. "He always sees me in green."

"You always wear green, Dork." Cherry said.

"Like you always wear black and blue?!" Louie retorted.

"You're green like the little snot you are!" Cherry glared.

"Take it easy..." Donald told them.

"Yeah, take it easy." Atticus added.

Cherry and Louie stuck their tongues out at each other like bickering siblings.

"Yeah, if Gladstone's so great, then why did he call us for-" Scrooge added with deadpan, until...

"Help! No! Don't!" Gladstone's voice cried out as the elevator doors soon opened.

* * *

They soon rushed off to rescue Gladstone from danger. However, it turns out that Gladstone was being given a massage by a panda bear.

"Don't stop until you get that last kink out, Pei Pei." Gladstone told the bear as he got a massage with his back cracking, but he enjoyed it.

"The worst." Donald grumbled.

"Loose as a goose and ready to gander," Gladstone smiled as he walked over before brightening up to his company. "Kids! Uncle Scrooge. D-Money. I was so relaxed I didn't hear you come in. Pei Pei here is a miracle worker. Anyway, welcome to Macaw. Help yourself to everything."

"Ooh, don't mind if we do." Cherry said.

They soon flooded in to go and have some fun together. Dewey played with some spears before accidentally dropping them on the floor.

"Whoa, look at how high we are." Mo smiled out the window.

Webby put her head to the window with a giggle. "Try this! It feels like you're falling, but you're not!"

"Uh... I dunno..." Cherry said, a bit nervously as she had a fear of heights.

"You don't have to look out the window, Cherry." Atticus told her.

"Okay, take a look for me." Cherry told him.

The others soon went to look out the window, laughing as Webby had a point about how it felt. The two boys soon came in themselves.

"All right, Lionel, we're here... Do you see her?" The bigger boy smiled hopefully.

"Oh, God..." Cherry grumbled.

"Yeah, there she is." Lionel told him.

The two boys looked over. Cherry yelped as she ran from them in a panic and tried to hide before they could see her.

"I think we might be freaking her out, Thor." Lionel said.

"She just needs a hug." Thor smiled to his friend.

"I'm not so sure." Lionel told him.

Cherry poked her head out.

"Hey, where'd those kids come from?" Atticus asked.

"Those would be my visitors," Gladstone said. "Lionel Schwartz and Thornton Moltenscar."

"I told you I like to be referred to as Thor." Thor pouted to Gladstone.

"Right... Sorry... Thor," Gladstone said to him. "Oh, well, you know who you are."

"Hey, man," Lionel smirked to Atticus. "How ya doin'?"

"Pretty good." Atticus said.

"Hmm... You seem like a strong one." Lionel said.

"I try." Atticus smiled.

Thor soon came out, standing over the two.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped. "Ooh... You're a big guy..."

"Thanks." Thor smirked as he ruffled Atticus's hair roughly.

Atticus laughed a bit. "Oh! Take it easy, buddy!" he then said.

"I love making new friends!" Thor beamed.

"He's always been the affectionate one." Lionel said to Atticus.

"I can tell." Atticus smiled.

"So, you guys know Gladstone?" Thor asked Atticus.

"A bit, yeah," Gladstone said. "Our guardian Donald certainly does anyway."

"Guardian?" Thor asked. "Um, were you adopted or something?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Lionel said so Atticus wouldn't feel bad.

"It's not like that; me and Cherry are just staying with Donald and his nephews and his Uncle Scrooge." Atticus said.

"Oh... Okay..." Thor smiled. "I hang around my uncle sometimes whenever he's not busy."

"But in the meantime, we kinda work for Gladstone." Lionel added.

"Does it get rather boring see him be lucky all the time?" Atticus asked.

Thor and Lionel shrugged, but they didn't exactly say 'yes'.

"Pretty boring..." Thor said before letting out a snoring sound to be funny.

"Close enough," Atticus said. "Anyways, he called and told us that he needed help."

"Oh, boy..." Thor rolled his eyes. "This should be good."

Atticus chuckled as Thor was kind of funny whenever he got deadpan like that.

"So, I thought you needed help." Scrooge said to Gladstone.

"Oh, I do need your help," Gladstone replied before showing his riches in an in-floor pool. "Spending all my winnings!"

"Lie!" Lionel shouted randomly as a lie detector.

"Oh, don't pay attention to him... He's just cranky..." Gladstone smirked.

"Why, you..." Lionel glared.

Donald and Scrooge gave Gladstone a look.

"Oh, lighten up," Gladstone told them before swimming around, spitting out some poker chips in Cherry's face as he came up with a joke by doing a poor imitation of Scrooge. "Hey, hey, guys, who am I? Haggis and top hats! Bless me bagpipes!"

"Oh, brother..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

The kids seemed to laugh at it on the other hand.

"This place is for no-account freeloaders looking to get something for nothing." Scrooge complained.

"Ah, that's true, Scroogey McBillions," Gladstone smirked. "And I am the best at getting something for nothing."

"Oh, he's got that right." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"Best uncle!" Louie beamed, jumping into the pool beside Gladstone.

"Thank you, Gladstone, for your inspiring message," Scrooge deadpanned before smiling to he kids. "If you'll excuse us, we have an improbably enchanted insect to inspect. To the temple!"

"Oh! Oh! That sounds a loooooooooot more cool!" Thor smiled.

"Please take us with you." Lionel begged Scrooge.

"Oh, but I want to stay," Louie pouted before coming up to Gladstone. "Show me everything. Especially the stuff you're not supposed to. Cherry, you wanna stay too?"

"No!" Cherry groaned. "The last thing I want is to be stuck with you on another misadventure. You really are the annoying pet monkey I wish I never got!"

"You can stay with Gladstone if you want." Thor told Louie.

"Sounds great to me!" Louie said.

"Come on, Berry-" Thor said.

"Cherry." The perky goth corrected.

"Close enough," Thor said, putting his arm around her. "Let's go see this temple, huh?"

"Please don't touch me." Cherry told him.

"You're funny." Thor smiled.

Cherry soon moved his arm and walked off in front of him quickly, feeling uncomfortable by him.

"What did I say?" Thor pouted.

"I'm sorry about her," Atticus said. "Cherry doesn't really like being touched."

"Oh..." Thor pouted as he looked to his hands.

"He can sometimes be sensitive." Lionel told Atticus.

"Really, big guy?" Atticus asked.

Thor nodded with a small smile. "You gonna make fun of my size? Everyone else does... Except maybe Lionel."

"Nope, I won't." Atticus told him.

"You don't think I'm some kind of freak?" Thor asked.

"Who called you a freak?" Atticus asked.

"Other kids..." Thor pouted. "They say I'm really stupid too."

"I keep telling you that you're not really stupid." Lionel told him.

"Thor, you seem like a cool guy," Atticus smiled. "I'd like to be your friend."

"Really?!" Thor beamed, going to hug him, but soon stopped.

"Oh, you can hug me, it's okay." Atticus said.

"Yay!" Thor beamed, hugging Atticus.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped. "Wow, that's tight..."

"Yeah, Thor's strength is... Mm... How you say... Indescribable." Lionel told Atticus with an accent.

"I see that," Atticus said. "You ever play football?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Thor smiled before letting him go and he smirked. "Trust me, you don't wanna get tackled by me. I'm like a bear!"

"Just try me." Atticus smirked back.

Thor laughed, ruffling up his hair as they soon went off together. Louie soon began to join them.

"You coming, Louie?" Cherry asked. "Well, all right then."

"Smart decision." Atticus said.

"Just don't bug me." Cherry told Louie.

"I don't bug ya." Louie smirked.

"Yes, you do, and you know it!" Cherry glared at Louie.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. D-Squared, you came all the way out here," Gladstone said as he came over to them. "Let me show you guys around. It'll be good times."

 _'Oh, come on!'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Donald looked between Gladstone and Louie before sighing. "Fine... You can stay."

"I can?" Louie beamed.

"And I'm coming with you." Donald then said.

Louie soon groaned to that as Cherry laughed at him, making faces at the young duckling.

"And you're coming with." Donald told her.

"Huh?!" Cherry asked. "What did I do wrong?!"

"Come on, kids," Scrooge told the others. "Let them play Pai Gow with a bunch of biddies. We have a rip-roaring adventure awaiting us."

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"Come on! Take meeee!" Cherry whined as the others went off without her.

Louie seemed to smirk while Cherry glared at him. Scrooge and the others soon arrived in the lobby.

"Come baaaack!" Cherry begged.

The others soon came out of the elevator and looked around the lobby.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah, ugh. I can't make sense of this," Scrooge grunted while looking at what looked like a map of the building. "Where's the exit?"

"Uh, that is a good question." Thor said.

"Is that 'X' hidden treasure?" Webby asked.

"The 'X' is obviously where we are, but where are we?" Huey replied.

"Don't worry, kids," Scrooge told them. "I'll get us out of this monument to moochers or my name isn't-"

"Scrooge McDuck!" A voice beamed and they turned around to see the source. "What good fortune to have the highest of high rollers in my humble establishment."

"And you are...?" Mo asked the green toad.

"Liu Hai. Toad Liu Hai," The green toad introduced himself as he played with a deck of cards. "Please be my personal guest. Anything you need, just let me know. At the House of Lucky Fortune, you are all kings."

"Oh, good, street Magic," Scroog said sarcastically before starting to get himself and the others away from the green toad. "Well, thank you, but we really must be going."

"At least stay for the floor show," Lui Hai invited. "Aquarioon: The Sacred Waters of Aquarien. The biggest indoor water spectacle in the eastern hemisphere."

They soon took a look and the spectacle looked a bit boring and wasteful.

"Biggest waste of water is more like it," Huey scoffed. "I mean, how many million gallons are you going through a day, just for some dumb-"

The spectacle water show soon started to look enchanting to Huey.

"Hm... That's kinda nice..." Atticus commented.

"In a time before time the Earth lies beneath a watery grave," An announcer's voice said in a very calm and quiet voice. "There is only light. There is only ocean. And among all the primal chaos, there lives Aquarioon."

Huey soon walked over, feeling entranced while Dewey looked bored. "Water dancing. A calm washing over me," he smiled peacefully. "Never felt so at peace."

"We're going to be trapped here until after the show." Lionel told the others.

"So I see." Atticus replied.

"I suppose we have time for one show," Scrooge sighed as he sat down. "But then it's right to the Temple of the Golden Cricket."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Get comfy." Thor rolled his eyes.

Atticus soon sat next to Thor with a small smile, feeling a friendship with him.

"I hope this chair doesn't break." Thor pouted to himself.

"This should be just like every other showing." Lionel told himself.

"Dang straight..." Thor said.

"So, Thor, you wanna be friends?" Atticus smiled.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Thor replied before smirking. "You think you're cool enough to be MY friend?"

Atticus simply rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, I don't know, maybe." He then said playfully.

"Hmm... Ya gotta pass a test first of awesomeness," Thor smirked. "First question: who's awesome? I'll give ya a hint: this guy!" he then pointed to himself with two thumbs up at himself.

"You're awesome." Atticus told Thor.

"You passed!" Thor smiled.

"Yeah, it was sooo hard." Lionel rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Cherry, Louie, Gladstone, and Donald..._**

Gladstone and Louie were looking in the mirrors together, getting taken care of by some helpers. Cherry and Donald were soon being joined in, being dressed up like fancy folk.

"This is the best anyone has ever looked." Louie smiled to his new look.

"Well, Green Bean, if you want to be a winner, you need to look like a winner." Gladstone smirked to Louie.

"This is nice, I guess." Cherry said.

"And you can bill my suit to the room, please." Gladstone said as he began to leave with Louie.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Mr. Gladstone. I cannot do this," The dresser smiled as the two began to leave. "It would be such a great honor for me to know that you are out in the world wearing this suit."

Cherry and Donald began to follow until the dresser stopped them.

"$2,000, cash only." The dresser told them.

"What?!" Cherry glared.

"I believe ya heard me, little lady." The dresser said.

"Uh..." Cherry reached into her pocket, taking out some pocket change. "What can we get for 10 bucks?"

* * *

Cherry and Donald soon left in a tuxedo T-Shirt and a ballerina dress, of course, Cherry feeling humiliated in her outfit.

"Just like the real thing, only cheaper!" Donald smiled smugly.

Cherry and Louie soon saw that Donald's new shirt still had its security tag on.

"Uh, Donald, you might wanna look out." Cherry warned.

It was too late, Donald was tackled by the panda from earlier.

"Ooh..." Cherry winced as that looked painful.

"Oh, man, Uncle Donald's gotta be the unluckiest duck in the world." Louie commented.

Gladstone soon saw the green toad, looking serious and not happy one bit. "I'm counting on it..." he then whispered to Cherry and Louie, turning them away suddenly.

"Ugh... This outfit is so embarrassing..." Cherry groaned.

"It's a good look for you." Louie smirked.

"Louie, I swear, you are going to be roasted one of these days!" Cherry glared.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus and the others..._**

 **"And though noble Aquarioon fell that day, his soul lives on for we are all Aquarioon."** The announcer soon concluded for the show they saw with Huey.

"Bravo!" Huey applauded excitedly. "We should really stay for the 3:15 show."

Thor and Lionel were both fast asleep.

"Guys... Wake up... I-I think we can go now..." Atticus said, shaking them awake, and soon tried to punch Thor awake.

"Yaugh!" Thor yelped. "It's all Bebe's fault!"

"Spaghetti sauce!" Lionel yelped as he woke up with a startle from his big friend's yelp.

"Come on, guys, let's get you out of here." Atticus told them.

Thor soon wiped some drool from his mouth and waved his hand.

"Hey!" Lionel yelped, magicking up an umbrella to avoid the drool. "Eww!"

"Cool, you have magic, too?" Atticus smiled as he whispered to Lionel.

"What gave you that impression?" Lionel grinned nervously.

"Lionel, I thought you had special powers 'cuz you're from the 5th dimens-" Thor said.

"Ah! Bup bup!" Lionel said, covering his mouth. "Thor, you're so silly sometimes."

"5th dimension?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Nice going." Lionel glared up at Thor who smiled bashfully.

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Well... Fine, it's true," Lionel said to Atticus. "I'm from the 5th dimension... We have all sorts of wacky and cosmic powers you 3Ds take for grabbies!" he then smirked, as he floated in mid-air.

"That is so awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Why, thank you." Lionel smiled back.

"So, what brings you to, uh, the 3rd dimension?" Atticus wondered.

"I was exiled from the 5th dimension..." Lionel sighed. "They found me to be very annoying."

"You? Annoying?" Atticus asked. "Never."

"Only a very few appreciate my unusual talents and company," Lionel replied. "Like Thor here."

"We're rejects together!" Thor smiled. "Who needs friends when we have each other?"

"I'll be your friend." Atticus told them both.

"Really?" Lionel and Thor smiled.

"Well, yeah." Atticus smiled back.

"Mm!" Thor smiled, pulling Atticus into a hug.

Atticus soon hugged him back.

"I like making new friends," Thor smiled before suddenly frowning. "I just wish more people would be my friend... They just call me fat, dumb, and ugly."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

* * *

Cherry and Louie soon looked around as they followed Gladstone around as everyone celebrated him like he was the best duck ever.

"Thank you. Oh, you're too kind. I love it, baby!" Gladstone smiled to the guests.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Louie beamed.

"Coming through!" Cherry's voice called out.

Gladstone and Louie looked over to see Cherry and Donald as Donald fell on the floor after slipping.

"There they are." Louie sighed.

"I am so this close to losing it." Cherry glared.

"Try your luck, Mr. Gander?" A woman offered, standing beside a game.

"If I must." Gladstone shrugged and soon played the game.

The machine beeped and rang until he soon won, making a punch of poker chips come out onto the floor.

Louie laughed as he loved the winning. "Do it again!"

"How about Donald?" Cherry suggested.

"Easy peasy!" Donald smirked, rubbing his hands together as he soon began to play the game.

The ball seemed to be stuck in place on the other hand. Donald soon got angry about that and shook the machine, but soon had to run as it came crashing down and soon splatted on him.

"I'm not actually surprised that happened." Cherry said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"We've passed this gaming section like three times," Webby complained. "Wait, didn't that gift shop used to be over here?"

"I don't get it, we should've taken you guys out of here by now." Thor said as he led the way with Lionel.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Lionel said.

"Everything looks the same in this blasted place," Scrooge ranted. "They try to trap you here so you'll spend all your time and money on cheap thrills, but we're better than that."

"Yeah, we need some danger." Dewey smirked in determination. "Some-"

"Tigers?" A familiar voice asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Mo asked Liu Hai out of confusion.

"And more importantly, did you say 'tigers'?" Dewey added out of excitement.

"The majestic Jade Tigers of Macaw," Liu Hai told Dewey, showing a pair of green colored tigers behind his back. "Humanely raised in our natural wildlife pavilion and business center."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Actual tigers!" Dewey gushed, coming up to the special tigers out of excitement. "Do the number of stripes tell you their age? Is it true if you stare at them in the eyes they won't kill you, or does that make them want to kill you faster?"

"Oh, would you like one?" Liu Hai asked him.

Dewey gasped, crying tears of joy as he came to adopt one of the tigers as his own pet.

"You can't give a child a tiger!" Scrooge told Liu Hai.

"Especially not this child." Atticus said, referring to Dewey.

"Dewey Junior, you're coming home with us," Dewey told the tiger before looking back to Scrooge and Atticus. "Oh, and I already named him. Oh, and I'm already super emotionally attached."

"Oh, fine," Scrooge rolled his eyes. "But I am not changing its litter. Now, about that exit."

"I think it's this way." Thor said as he lead the way to the right.

The others soon began to follow after him. A man walked by which made the tiger growl at him and he soon ran away.

"That guy at the mall with the iguana is gonna be so jealous." Dewey smirked as he continued to hug his tiger.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Cherry, Louie, Donald, and Gladstone..._**

"Give her a spin!" A vendor smiled, standing beside a wheel that had prizes or to 'spin again', 'try again', or 'free pizza'.

Gladstone smirked and soon spun the wheel with no sweat as it landed on 'free pizza dinner' until he seemed to wink at the wheel which landed on 'free pizza for life'.

"How is that even possible?" Cherry asked, referring to what just happened.

"Who cares? We got free pizza!" Louie beamed.

"Can't waste all the luck on me." Gladstone smirked.

"Hmph... I'm going in..." Cherry scoffed as she came up to the wheel to spin it. "I don't believe in luck anyway." She soon gave the wheel a good spin, knowing the wheel would stop at any of the spots.

Donald looked hopeful for Cherry as they watched the wheel spin. The wheel soon came unhinged and began to roll all around the casino, causing a lot of damage for everybody.

 ** _"Attention, the 3:15 performance of Aquarioon: The Sacred Waters of Aquarien has been cancelled."_** The announcer informed the patrons.

" **NO!** " Huey's cry of agony was heard.

The others looked to Cherry while she looked very sheepish.

Donald put his arm around her to try to comfort her with a small smile. "It coulda happened to anybody."

* * *

They were soon in front of a toad who had a prize for anyone that could tell how many fingers he had behind his back.

"Eight?" Donald guessed.

"No." The toad replied.

Cherry played another chip in. "Five?"

"No." The toad replied.

Donald soon played another chip. "27?"

"No." The toad replied.

"27?" Donald tried again.

"No." The toad said.

"...27...?" Donald still guessed.

"Stop it!" Cherry groaned.

"How can he possibly think that guy's holding 27 fingers behind his back?" Louie asked Gladstone about Donald's guess.

"I don't know, Lou," Gladstone sighed. "I just don't know."

* * *

Thor soon broke out of the crowd, acting like a spy, and soon rolled around, crawling on the floor, and poked out from random corners, but it didn't seem to work.

"Sometimes, he's a challenge." Lionel sighed.

"I can tell." Jessica said.

"I navigated myself out of the Infinitaur's labyrinth, freed myself from the Forever Fields of Fantoom, why can't I find the blasted hotel exit?" Scrooge complained.

"Oh, don't worry," Webby reassured. "I left a trail of snacks behind us to mark our path."

"You mean the same trail that Dewey Jr. has been eating?" Mo asked, annoyed.

Webby looked over and soon groaned in annoyance as Dewey rode on his tiger's back.

"He's a tiger," Dewey smiled innocently. "You tell him not to eat something."

"Ugh." Atticus groaned.

"You look tired, Mr. McDuck," Liu Hai said to Scrooge, startling him a bit. "I implore you to check in to a room."

"Oh, no, we are not interested." Scrooge glared.

"At least stay for lunch at our Buffet of Many Lands! You can visit the entire world on a single dinner plate," Liu Hai insisted. "Imagine taco dim sum. Fettuccine eclairs."

"Why would I want to imagine that?" Scrooge asked Liu Hai.

"Sorry, sir, but the only thing we're hungry for is adventure and-IS THAT A FOUNTAIN MADE OF CHOCOLATE?!" Webby replied before getting ecstatic.

"You can dip positively anything in it." Liu Hai told her.

"Strawberries?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What about my hand?"

"Sure."

"What about your hand?"

"Um, uh, fine."

The kids soon hurried to the buffet.

"Kids, wait! What about The Golden Cricket?!" Atticus called out.

"I have to keep an eye on Webby." Mo told Atticus before running off.

"What about the mysteries of the universe?!" Scrooge cried out.

Thor soon leaned into the chocolate fountain and let some chocolate fall into his mouth.

"What about a nice, warm bed?" Liu Hai smirked to Scrooge.

"Fine, check me in." Scrooge groaned.

"Might as well get it over with." Atticus shrugged.

"Whoa! Hey! Cool it with the chocolate!" Lionel told Thor.

"I can't help it... It's soooo goooood..." Thor chuckled, a bit hyperly.

Lionel simply groaned out of annoyance.

"Join me, Lionel... Join me..." Thor said.

Lionel shrugged and soon magicked up some marshmallows and began to stick them in the chocolate.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Cherry, Donald, Louie, and Gladstone..._**

"27! 27! 27!" Donald cried out.

"Donald, stop, it's getting embarrassing." Cherry groaned.

"Please!" Louie added.

"No, no, no, no. Let it ride," Gladstone said, helping Donald down. "You're about to-"

"Two? We have a winner!" The toad smiled to Gladstone, taking out some car keys. "Congratulations. You won a brand-new Thunderclutch sports car."

The toad soon tossed the car keys to Gladstone who caught them luckily.

"Great, this the second car I've won for-" Gladstone started.

"Four? You win again!" The toad laughed, tossing him another set of car keys, showing another winning car.

"Seriously?" Gladstone replied.

"Wow, you really can't lose." Louie smiled, taking the keys as he ran off happily.

"Yeah, I know." Gladstone said, sounding a bit bored.

"It gets boring winning all the time, doesn't it?" Cherry asked Gladstone.

"Yes, it really does," Gladstone replied. He saw that Donald was feeling down. "So close, Big D," he soon said. "Hey, how about we play-"

"Oh, I give up," Donald sulked. "I came to help you, and instead you embarrass me in front of the kids."

"Why, I'm not trying to embarrass you," Gladstone smiled. "I just wanted to give you and the fam a taste of the good life."

"By showing them I'm a loser?" Donald asked him.

"Ugh, winners, losers, who cares?" Gladstone replied. "If you want to impress them, keep playing. Your luck is bound to change."

"Hey, Uncle Gladstone!" Louie called out, honking the horn happily.

"I'm done." Donald soon stormed off.

"Wait, no!" Gladstone cried out.

"Uncle Donald's taking a break, huh?" Louie remarked, coming beside him. "Well, then this is the perfect time for us to hit the big winner's tables."

"Louie!" Cherry scolded.

"Cherry." Louie replied simply.

"I don't need _you_. I need _him_." Gladstone told Louie before storming off after Donald.

"Huh?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

Louie and Cherry glanced to each other as Gladstone went off.

* * *

"Something smells fishy..." Cherry said.

"Sorry, that's me!" Thor smiled, putting some trout in the chocolate fountain. "My mom says fish is brain food!"

"Yuck! Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Atticus and the others?" Cherry asked him.

"We're trying to find a way out," Thor smiled. "This place is... A-'maze'-ing!"

Cherry glanced at him.

"'Cuz it's like a maze," Thor smiled. "We keep getting lost."

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

"Do you wanna help us?" Thor asked. "You seem so smart."

"Oh... Um... Thank you..." Cherry smiled bashfully about being called smart. "Erm... I don't know if I'd be much help though."

"Well, we still could use some help getting out." Thor said.

"Uh..." Cherry paused.

"Come on!" Thor smiled, taking her hand and running with her.

"Wah! Okay!" Cherry yelped as she was pulled so hard and fast that her feet didn't touch the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Meanwhile with Scrooge and Liu Hai..._**

"You'll feel so much better after a night in one of our luxury suites," Liu Hai smile to Scrooge, coming behind the check-in desk. "Maybe a week. Perhaps a year. You may never want to leave."

"I'll need a room with a personal sauna, a poolside view, and a distraction." Scrooge replied.

"A what?" Liu Hai asked before looking to see Scrooge was now running to the exit.

"Check-in is always by the exit," Scrooge told himself before running for the door. "Thanks for the help, Liu Hai! Come on, kids. We can make it in time for the Golden Cricket's last chorus."

"I'm with you," Donald said as he came to join his family. "Let's go."

"Let's get out of here." Cherry said.

"Where you going, cous?" Gladstone asked, trying to stop Donald. "There's tons more games. Oh, and the buffet."

"I get it," Donald glared. "You're the cool uncle. I'm not."

"Just tell them or I will!" Lionel told Gladstone.

"You wouldn't dare!" Gladstone glared.

"You wanna try me?" Lionel smirked before looking to the others. "Ooh, this is gonna be good. Glorious Uncle Gladstone is a prisoner in this here casino!"

"What?!" The others asked out of shock.

"Hey, I warned you, didn't I?" Lionel asked Gladstone.

"Yes... You did... And it's true..." Gladstone groaned to him before looking to the others. "I'm a prisoner here, and that's why I called for your help."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Louie asked.

"Because I'd find out." Liu Hai replied before he soon appeared behind them and changed shape as he had magical powers.

"Oh, right, that's the reason." Lionel said.

* * *

It seemed like everything turned into playing cards.

"What _are_ you?!" Cherry asked Liu Hai.

"I am Liu Hai, ancient spirit of chance and fortune," Liu Hai grinned darkly. "Now, let's test your luck."

"Finally, a proper adventure." Scrooge smirked.

"This should be interesting." Atticus said.

Liu Hai chuckled darkly as he shuffled a deck of cards.

"I sat through The Waters of Aquanadon three times when I could've been fighting a demon?" Scrooge chuckled.

"It's Aquarioon." Huey corrected.

'Ugh.' Lionel thought to himself.

Cherry nudged Huey as now wasn't the time for that.

"Uh, yeah, you don't wanna mess with Toad," Gladstone warned Scrooge. "He's a luck vampire. He's held me captive here to feast off my natural good luck. I'm that delicious."

"Are you actually bragging about that?" Atticus asked Gladstone as now wasn't a good time for bragging.

"I hoped Donald would break my lucky streak," Gladstone explained. "You know, 'cuz he's-"

"Bad luck." Scrooge said.

"A total jinx." Dewey added.

"The worst." Huey added.

"So's Cherry most of the time." Dewey added.

Cherry soon glared sharply at the boys. Louie began to feel bad for Donald and Cherry now.

"Gladstone's good fortune has been satisfying, but surely, as the richest duck in the world, Scrooge McDuck's luck must be the most delicious feast of all." Liu Hai smirked to them as he shuffled the cards in his hands.

"Luck has nothing to do with my success." Scrooge glared.

"He's right." Atticus told Liu Hai.

"Oh, really?" Liu Hai challenged.

"I'll prove it. One game," Scrooge retorted. "If I win, you set us free. If you win, we stay permanently. Unless you think the spirit of luck and fortune will lose."

"Hmm... I can't resist such a challenge." Liu Hai replied.

"So then that's a yes." Lionel said.

"Thank you, Screwdriver McDollarsigns," Gladstone smiled to Scrooge. "I knew I could count on you."

"Behold," Liu Hai said, showing them what looked like a race track. "First to the end wins."

"Nice." Lionel said.

"I'm not sure about this." Cherry said.

"Too bad!" Liu Hai snapped.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Thor and Lionel glared before looking at each other.

"Let's do this." Atticus said.

"Okay, Toad, let's do this." Scrooge said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Ah, ah, ah... My house, my rules," Liu Hai told them. "Gladstone still belongs to me. So he is my champion. You get... Hmm... Him," he then pointed right to Donald. "The winner goes free. The loser is doomed."

"How is that even fair?!" Atticus glared.

"My home... My rules..." Liu Hai smirked darkly.

Atticus glared at Liu Hai but soon smirked as he knew Donald's temper would be the deciding factor in the race.

"I wish there was a way to see what was going on?" Cherry asked.

"Oh! Oh! I can do that!" Thor smiled to her.

"Um... Okay?" Cherry replied.

Thor soon made a giant screen appear to show them what was going on without them.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"I love having magic." Thor smiled.

"...How...?" Atticus asked. "Are you a Wiccan?"

"I'm a warlock." Thor smiled.

Jessica soon looked to see Scrooge glaring at Thor for using magic.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Keep yourself under control with that." Scrooge told him.

"Um, yes, sir." Thor replied.

Jessica sighed out of relief since she knew how much Scrooge hated magic.

"Did I do something wrong?" Thor asked.

"Scrooge doesn't like magic." Jessica told him.

"Oh.. I'm sorry..." Thor replied.

"It's alright, he's just had bad experience with magic in a fight." Jessica said.

"Sorry again." Thor said.

"That's okay." Jessica smiled, standing on her tiptoes a little to ruffle up his hair as he was very big for being Cherry, Atticus, and Mo's age.

"We came out here to help you and you put our family in danger!" Donald glared at Gladstone.

"So not cool!" Cherry added.

"I'm sorry, Don. I really am," Gladstone replied. "But I literally just can't lose."

"He said while being smug." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus glared before bring out his father's spell book and flipped through the pages to find a spell that would be perfect for Gladstone.

"Atticus, what're you doing?" Jessica asked out of concern.

After flipping a few pages, Atticus looked serious. "Let's see how smug Gladstone is without his luck." Atticus glared.

"Atticus? You're starting to freak me out." Cherry said.

" _'Feeling so smug with all your luck, Let's see how feel with only just bad luck!'_ " Atticus recited with a glare towards Gladstone.

"Atticus?!" Cherry replied.

"That'll teach him!" Atticus glared. "He has to pay, Cherry! He's so smug and boastful with his good fortune, let's see how HE likes to get stuck with all the bad luck!"

"I have mixed feelings about this." Cherry said.

Atticus turned to her.

"Gaugh!" Cherry yelped. "You look like me when you found out I used your toothbrush to clean the bathroom floor when we took the fall for the boys' little fireworks prank back home."

"Oh, my..." Jessica gulped as she faced Cherry.

"Good luck." Gladstone told Donald.

Donald growled and soon began to run while Gladstone walked calmly.

"Which path will they take?" Mo asked.

"They seem to be going different ways." Jessica said.

Donald seemed to be having an easy path for once, walking through the water arches while Gladstone seemed to get sprayed by the water.

"Well, that's different." Scrooge commented.

"Yes! It worked!" Atticus cheered.

"Does that mean you're gonna stop making that evil stare?" Cherry asked.

"What evil stare?" Atticus asked.

"That glare you made when you were casting that luck spell." Cherry replied.

"Ohh, well, I was just annoyed with Gladstone." Atticus said.

"Honestly, after the day I've had, so did I." Cherry replied.

"Let's watch and see how this goes." Mo said.

"Fair enough." Cherry replied.

Gladstone yelped as he nearly got hit by lava as he tried to avoid it as the lava sprayed out, melting the cards in front of Donald as he walked down the easy path which felt surprising to both of them since it was normally the other way around.

"Huey, got any interesting facts on Aquarioon?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Huey paused in thought. "Oh! There is only ocean. There is only light. And among the primal chaos lives Aquarioon!"

"Very insightful." Mo smiled.

Donald panicked at first as it looked like he was going to fall while Gladstone panicked what might happen to him next. The others gasped, but luckily, Donald landed on a slide and he was still going down smoothly.

"All right!" Lionel beamed. "Now that's what I like to see after a series of Donald's misfortunes that've been going on since 1934!"

And where Gladstone didn't have such an easy landing. They soon came up to a jade tiger card which made them both rather nervous.

"It's Dewey Jr!" Dewey beamed.

"I think this is a wrong time to be happy to see him." Atticus told Dewey.

Magic soon sprouted out, chasing them with the tiger's form. Donald slipped and fell, getting flung back from a card.

"Hey! Donald's supposed to be the lucky one!" Atticus glared.

"Wait for it." Thor told him.

Donald was soon flung off of the card and ended up at the slide, safe and unharmed while Gladstone was jabbed with the stripes that turned into spikes, holding him against the wall.

"I guess luck has a mysterious way of doing things." Atticus said.

"It sure can sometimes," Thor replied. "It's like when you take a pot of gold from a leprechaun. It sorta sucks away their good fortune."

"You should know that once Donald wins the race the spell will wear off." Jessica whispered to Atticus.

"Hmm... Well... As long as Donald finally wins something, I think that's fair enough." Atticus replied.

"I have to agree." Jessica nodded.

"It was nice of ya to do that though," Thor smiled. "Cherry's lucky to have a brother like you."

"Uh... I'm not her brother." Atticus said bashfully.

"We're sibling figures." Cherry explained.

"I can see that." Thor then smiled to both of them as they seemed like a great pair.

* * *

They soon went back to watching the race. Donald soon walked up to what looked like a pinball machine with some food involved.

"The Buffet of Many Lands!" Webby called out.

"You can do it, Donald!" Atticus added.

"I've never been the best climber..." Donald sighed to himself, but he went for it anyway.

And where thanks to his new luck, Donald was doing great. A chicken drumstick fell down which made Donald bounce around a bit, but made it out on top and was a few feet away from the finish line.

"This is great! Now Donald just needs to cross the finish line!" Atticus cheered.

Gladstone looked pretty beat up, and to make matters worse on him, the jade tiger soon came out. Liu Hai laughed from all of the chaos, even if Donald and Gladstone's lucks had been switched.

"Okay, this looks bad for Gladstone." Mo said.

"I'd almost feel bad for him if he wasn't such a tool with his good luck." Cherry commented.

"Quick, Donald, pass the finish line; once you pass the finish line the jade tiger will disappear and your brother won't become its next meal!" Lionel called out.

"Are ya sure?" Donald asked.

"I'm a billion, million, zillion percent sure!" Lionel told him.

"That's almost like 100%!" Thor added.

"Almost?" Cherry deadpanned.

Donald decided to trust Lionel and Thor and soon rushed off to the finish line.

"Hey, $20." Gladstone smiled, finding more money.

Donald soon made it across the finish line, finally beating Gladstone in something.

"Wahoo!" Atticus and the others cheered.

"Yeah, Uncle Donald!" Louie beamed.

"WHAT?!" Liu Hai cried out.

Donald and Gladstone were soon brought back and the screen disappeared as Donald had won the race.

* * *

They were all soon back in the casino.

"Well, at least I still have the luckiest buffet on Earth," Liu Hai said as he came to take Gladstone with a wicked grin. "Bad fortune, Mr. Gander."

"Actually, it's Donald who beat Gladstone, so technically Donald's now the luckiest guy on Earth; it's really him you should take." Atticus said.

"That's right-" Donald nodded before panicking. "Wait, what?"

"Hmm... A well-reasoned argument," Liu Hai pondered in thought before grinning. "Donald Duck is my prize."

"That wasn't the deal!" Louie glared at Liu Hai.

"All bets are off." Liu Hai glared back, trapping Donald.

"Scrooge?! Do something!" Cherry cried out.

"I'm not doin' anything." Scrooge seemed to smirk, despite Donald's demise.

The group was soon teleported out of the casino without Donald.

"Scrooge... I know Donald's a bit unlucky and hard-boiled, no pun intended, but we can't just leave him!" Cherry said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you just gave him up!" Louie glared, agreeing with Cherry for once.

"Just wait." Atticus smirked.

"Atticus?!" Cherry and Louie replied.

"The kids aren't wrong, Uncle McDuncle," Gladstone said. "What do we do?"

"Three, two, one." Scrooge and Atticus counted down.

Donald was soon thrown out towards Gladstone, crashing onto the ground together.

"Huh?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"His luck... It's awful... SO AWFUL!" Liu Hai cried out, looking like he was dying.

And where what happened next was surprising. The house began to shake and seemed to disappear from existence along with Liu Hai.

"We're free!" Lionel and Thor smiled to each other. "Finally free! Wahoo!"

The others chuckled a bit to their new friends.

"You were stuck in there?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah..." Thor said. "My parents told me to be careful in this realm because it's like the Gray Area; things aren't always exactly as they appear."

"What's the Gray Area?" Atticus asked.

"It's a dark part of the Supernatural Realm," Thor said. "Young witches and warlocks are forbidden to go through there without an adult because there could be big, bad monsters and dangerous paths."

Cherry rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Sorry, we don't believe that." Huey said.

"Hey, you asked, and it is true!" Thor pouted to them not believing him.

"It's probably because they've never been to the Netherworld." Lionel told him.

"Hmph..." Thor pouted. "Well, that's where I'm from anyway."

"As for me, I'm from the 5th dimension, I can do just about anything." Lionel smiled, magicking up flowers for Cherry with a big grin on his face.

Cherry took out a fly swatter and tried to squash him, but fell as he teleported to the other side.

"Guess that was a little too forward." Lionel said.

"What are you, a bug?!" Cherry glared.

"Shh~" Thor said, covering her mouth and holding her aside. "Lionel doesn't like being called a bug."

Cherry simply blinked before looking at Lionel.

"I guess we should go home now." Thor told Lionel.

"Fair enough... We can tell when we're not needed." Lionel added.

"No, no, please stay." Jessica said.

Thor and Lionel zoomed right back over with smiles.

"Uh... I mean... If you want." Jessica said.

"Please!" Lionel begged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I own a mansion, not a boarding house!" Scrooge glared to Jessica.

"Please, can they stay? I'm sure they won't be a bother." Jessica begged.

Scrooge rolled his eyes before seeing puppy dog pouts from the two. "Oh... All right..." he then sighed. "But that's it on any extra people stayin' in my mansion!"

"Understood." Mo nodded.

They soon walked off together.

"So, what do you think of luck now, Louie?" Cherry asked.

"Heh... Luck's overrated." Louie rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Cherry smirked.

Louie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a grumble, "Luck is overrated!"

"Yeah, it is." Mo nodded.

* * *

Launchpad panted as he was shown to be worn out and attacked.

"Whoa... Launchpad, what happened to you?" Dewey asked.

"Eh, you know, tourist stuff." Launchpad replied.

"Nice to know." Thor said.

They soon went to the plane to go back home after a very big adventure.

"Goodbye, Ziyi, wherever you are." Launchpad whispered in the distance.

"And away we go!" Lionel cheered.

The plane soon took off with them.

"All right, maybe we can go see that temple." Jessica smiled hopefully for the sake of the kids.

* * *

But once they arrived at the temple, it wasn't as exciting as they had hoped. The kids seemed to fall asleep while Scrooge looked disappointed from the golden cricket.

"Okay, we can go now." Scrooge told the others.

"Thank you!" Atticus told him, feeling grateful to hear that.

They soon got back into the plane and went straight back to Duckburg, making them all happy to be back home.

* * *

"Nice house," Thor smiled. "I wonder if I should call home first."

"Eh, probably, your mom tends to worry a lot." Lionel advised.

"Yeah... She does..." Thor nodded truthfully.

"Man, I could use a nap after an adventure like that." Cherry yawned a bit.

"Let's get some sleep." Mo added.

"Come on, boys, I'll find a room for ye two." Scrooge told Lionel and Thor, leading them away.

"Okay," Thor said as he began to dial his mother's number. After a few short rings, he soon got an answer. "Hey, Mom?" Thor smiled.

 ** _"Thornton? Oh, Thornton!"_** Moxie answered frantically with tears in her eyes. **_"Thornton... I'm sorry..."_**

"No, Mom, I'm sorry, I never should've run away from home!" Thor told his mother.

"You ran away from home?!" The kids gasped.

"Oh, I didn't mention that?" Thor asked them.

"Why did he run away form home?" Webby asked.

"He got jealous from all the attention his little sister was getting, so he decided to leave home, feeling like no one would notice or care." Lionel told them.

"Just because your sister is the youngest, and she gets most of the attention doesn't mean no one of your family would notice or care; it means that they _would_ notice and they do care." Atticus told Thor.

 ** _"I don't know who said that, but he's right, Thornton,"_** Moxie said on the other line. **_"We've missed you very much. Even your little sister. I'm just glad you aren't hurt, and I'm sorry about that argument we had before you ran away from home and I sent you to your room without supper."_**

Thor smiled and began to cry as he felt worse for breaking his mother's heart because he was jealous. "Mom, I'm so sorry I ran away!" Thor cried.

 ** _"Oh, Thornton, we miss you all so much!"_** Moxie said.

"I miss you guys too!" Thor cried out. "I even miss Bebe! She's an annoying little pest, but I miss her! She needs me!"

Atticus and Jessica smiled that Thor made up with his mother for running away from home.

 ** _"So, will you come home?"_** Thor's mother smiled.

"Sure, I'll come back home soon," Thor said. "I found a place to stay for the night, then I'll come straight home after breakfast tomorrow morning. Keep my seat warm for me."

 ** _"Might take all of us with your big butt!"_** A young voice teased.

 ** _"Phoebe, be nice to your big brother!"_** Moxie scolded her younger daughter.

 ** _"Yes, Mommy..."_** Phoebe pouted.

 ** _"Thornton, you be careful now,"_ **Moxie said. ** _"We miss you very much."_**

"Yeah, Mom, I miss you too." Thor sniffled as he began to break down crying.

Lionel soon used his magic to make tissues appear for Thor.

Thor took them, blowing his nose and drying his eyes. "I'll see you soon, Mom... I promise..." he said to her.

 ** _"See you soon, Thorton."_ **Thor's mother replied.

Thor soon hung up and continued to blow his nose.

"So that's why you were at the casino... You ran away from home and had nowhere else to go." Atticus frowned to his new friend.

Thor nodded simply with a frown back.

"Oh, Thor..." Atticus said. "I'm so sorry. That must've been really traumatic."

"I'll get over it as long as my uncle or dad don't see me cry..." Thor said with his voice cracking. "Real men don't cry!"

"And who says that men don't cry?" Atticus asked.

"My uncle." Thor pouted, rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh... Typical man response," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I actually like it when guys show their emotions. It shows that they're human."

"I agree." Lionel said.

Thor still blew his nose emotionally.

"Aw, you poor thing..." Jessica coaxed.

"I'll have Mrs. Beakley make a dinner for ye." Scrooge told the boy.

"Thanks, Mr. McDuck." Thor smiled.

Scrooge smiled back and walked off.

"Maybe you could tell us a little more about your family?" Cherry offered to Thor. "I mean, that is, if you want to."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Well... Okay... I guess I could tell ya what happened before I ran away from home." Thor said before taking a glass of water to drink after he was done crying.

"It would give us an understanding as to why you ran away." Louie said.

They soon met together in the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

"I mean... I do love my sister... I just..." Thor began to tell them. "It felt like she got away with everything every time something bad happened... I felt like I'd always get blamed for it and get in trouble. My parents always told me to look after my little sister... One day, she kinda embarrassed me, and I yelled at her and even said I wished she had never been born. That made her cry, and... My parents sent me to bed without supper. That's when I decided to run away from home."

"Whoa." The kids said.

"I didn't look back... I just kept going..." Thor said.

* * *

 **We are shown a flashback.**

 _Thor looked into his home window with a hobo sack, seeing his family together with tears in his eyes and he soon walked off._

"I was ready to start my brand new life and didn't turn back..." Thor narrated.

 _Thor soon ended up in the middle of nowhere and broke down crying. "Mommy! MOMMY!" he then bawled miserably._

"I was all alone and scared." Thor narrated.

 _Thor looked around as he seemed to be on his own._

* * *

 _We are shown Lionel as he was also alone and appeared to be sleeping in a box. Or, at least trying to._

 _"Ugh! Stupid box!" Lionel complained._

 _Thor soon wiped his eyes and stared up at the sky. "Can it get any worse?"_

 _A rain drop soon fell on him and it broke down raining that night._

 _"I guess that answers my question..." Thor sulked. He soon came to the box and grabbed it, not knowing Lionel was in it and soon took it for himself._

 _"Whoa! Hey!" Lionel yelled out, falling on the floor as Thor emptied the box and took it to make himself at home._

 _"Oops. Sorry." Thor frowned._

 _"Watch it, buddy!" Lionel glared. "This is my house! That's the bedroom, and that's MY bed!"_

 _"Why are you sleeping in a box?" Thor asked._

 _"'Cuz I have nowhere else to go!" Lionel huffed._

 _"Funny, neither do I." Thor frowned._

 _"Hmm..." Lionel just glanced at him._

 _Thor soon put the box back down and was his way out of the alley to let Lionel be alone since he felt unneeded. Lionel looked rather sad for Thor. Thor soon went to look for another box._

 _"Where you from, kid?" Lionel asked._

 _"I'm from a galaxy halfway across the solar system." Thor said truthfully with a small smile, though he didn't know any mortal or anyone else he would meet wouldn't believe that since he had never left home before._

 _"That's nice, I'm from the 5th Dimension." Lionel said truthfully._

 _"Hmm..." Thor smiled to him._

 _Lionel smiled back._ _It seemed like the two of them became friends and they soon ended up in the House of Lucky Fortune since living in the streets got too dangerous and risky for their health and safety. The flashback soon ended there._

* * *

"And you can already guess the rest from there." Lionel said.

"So, basically, he kinda imprisoned you too in a way." Cherry said.

"Something like that, yeah." Thor replied while holding his stomach out of hunger.

"We better get you something to eat." Atticus told Thor.

"I am kinda hungry... I'm so hungry I could ride a horse." Thor said.

"Eat a horse." Cherry corrected.

"...That's disgusting!" Thor grimaced.

"No, that's the expression." Cherry said.

"...Okay." Thor replied.

"He's... A little slower than most others..." Lionel told the others.

Mrs. Beakley soon came in, bringing a sandwich with some chips, a little fruit cup, and a drink for Thor.

"Mm." Thor smiled.

"I hope that's efficient enough." Mrs. Beakley said.

"Thank you, ma'am, it looks amazing!" Thor beamed as he began to eat.

"I'm sure that will be enough for Thor." Lionel said.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Eh... I could eat," Lionel shrugged. "I'll have what he's having."

Mrs. Beakley soon went and made the same food for Lionel. Thor continued to eat and soon smiled.

"Better?" Atticus smiled to him.

"Much better," Thor smiled back. "Mom's burgers are sounding really good about now though."

Mrs. Beakley soon served the same food to Lionel.

"Thanks, lady, you seem swell." Lionel smiled before he began to eat the food.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Beakley told him.

"I hope you get home safe, Thor." Atticus smiled.

"I hope so too." Thor replied before hugging him suddenly.

Atticus didn't expect that, but decided to hug him back.

"You're my new best friend." Thor smirked.

"Uh, okay, you're my new best guy friend." Atticus smiled politely.

"Isn't he your only best guy friend?" Cherry asked her best friend with a playful smirk.

"Well, I didn't want you to feel jealous if I called him my new best friend." Atticus smirked back.

"Ooh, touché." Cherry smirked back.

"You guys are funny." Thor smiled all around happily.

"Thanks, I think." Cherry said.

Thor soon drank his drink before yawning sleepily. Lionel also yawned as he felt tired.

* * *

Scrooge soon brought them into a room which had bunk beds in it. "I hope ye lads enjoy this room," he said to them. "I know it isn't much, but I'm sure ye can make the most of it."

"We sure will, sir." Lionel said.

Thor soon climbed up the ladder and jumped onto the top bunk with a smile, which creaked due to his size.

"Just be careful up there, huh, buddy?" Lionel said.

"Okay!" Thor smiled before he got comfortable.

Lionel soon got comfortable in the lower bed.

"Good night, lads." Scrooge said.

"Good night, Mr. McDuck." Thor and Lionel replied as it was quite late at night.

The rest of the kids soon went to bed.

"I know he's going home soon, but I hope Thor can stay or come to visit again soon," Atticus yawned to himself on his way to his bedroom for the night. "He seems like a nice guy."

Everyone soon went to bed that night as it was a bit of a long one due to the adventure in the casino.

* * *

The next day soon came. Thor and Lionel soon woke up and Thor got ready to get going back home since he promised his mother that he would, but of course, he would need breakfast to help stay awake.

"I'm so sad to leave my new friends." Thor pouted.

"You have to go home to your family though." Mo told him.

"Yeah." Webby nodded.

"It was fun, guys." Thor said before pulling all of them into a hug with a smile.

The others grunted a bit from the tight hug which was like a bear hug.

"It sure was." Dewey grunted.

Thor soon let go of them and went to leave McDuck Manor until someone came to the door.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Beakley asked.

"Yes... I'm looking for my little boy... Have you seen him?" A woman's voice asked.

"Mom!" Thor beamed, running down the hallway as he ran to the door, hugging his mother instantly as he knew her voice anywhere.

"Thor!" Thor's mother beamed.

Thor and his mother shared a hug with each other. Thor sniffled, hugging his mother while crying.

"Thank you so much." The woman said.

"Um, you're welcome, Mrs..." Mrs. Beakley replied.

"Mrs. Moltenscar," The woman smiled. "Please call me Moxie."

"Well, you're welcome, Moxie." Mrs. Beakley smiled back.

"Thornton, do you have your things ready?" Moxie asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm ready to come home." Thor smiled.

"Then let's get home." Moxie smiled back.

Thor smiled and walked off with his mother before looking back at his new friends. They all gave small smiles to him, though he seemed to slowly follow his mother back home, and soon stopped as he finally had some friends and didn't want to leave them so soon. Moxie noticed this and saw why her son stopped. Thor looked over to them.

"Thornton...?" Moxie called.

"It's just... I finally have friends..." Thor said to her. "I miss you, Dad, and even Phoebe... But..."

"Would you like to come over and see them once in a while?" Moxie smiled.

Thor nodded in agreement.

"Well... If you would like that and they're up for it too, then of course you can visit them again real soon." Moxie smiled to him.

"Wahoo!" Thor cheered.

"Let's get you home though," Moxie smiled back. "I got some syrup covered pork chops with mac and cheese and buttery mashed potatoes with your name on it~"

"Mom! You're the best!" Thor beamed.

Moxie smiled, happy to make her son happy. Thor waved to his friends as he soon went back home with his mother.

"Aww... I like a happy ending." Lionel said, trying to get close to Cherry since Thor was gone.

"Don't even think about it." Cherry smirked without looking at Lionel.

"Aw, come on, live a little." Lionel said.

"Nah." Cherry replied, walking away from him.

"I like a challenge." Lionel smiled.

"I'm sure you do..." Cherry muttered. "Hmm... I wonder if I should get an internship somewhere?"

"Like where?" Mo asked.

"Not sure," Cherry said. "I just think it might be a good idea to have some of my own money to spend instead of just asking Scrooge for money."

"Maybe get a job?" Lionel suggested. "Or do chores?"

"That's why I'm thinking of an internship somewhere." Cherry said to him.

"Well, someone should keep you company there if you find something." Lionel hinted.

"Ugh." Cherry groaned.

"I could do this all day." Lionel smirked.

Cherry rolled her eyes and went to her room, shutting him out.

"I... Wouldn't go in there for a while..." Atticus warned Lionel as he was about to go in the room after Cherry.

"Why?" Lionel asked.

"Trust me, it's safe if you don't go in there for a while." Atticus told him.

Lionel glanced at him and soon went inside anyway. Atticus looked a bit scared for Lionel. Lionel soon yelled out and ran for his life, running out the door in a panic.

"I warned you." Atticus reminded.

Lionel shivered and turned into an ice cube. "She has such an icy stare!"

"Yep." Atticus said.

"I'll just wait for her to calm down." Lionel gulped.

"Smart decision." Atticus told him as he soon decided to cook his own breakfast.

"What are you cooking?" Mo asked.

"Ah, some eggs and bacon," Atticus replied. "As long as Huey isn't near the oven."

"Hey, I can cook just fine!" Huey pouted.

"Remember the last meal you cooked?" Atticus asked.

"...I can always learn." Huey said.

"Later." Atticus told him as he began to cook breakfast.

"Oh, fine." Huey pouted.

"You want eggs, Mo?" Atticus asked.

"Scrambled with cheese if you don't mind." Mo smiled.

"Coming right up." Atticus smiled back.

Mo smiled to him for his help.

"I'll take scrambled too with ketchup and black pepper." Lionel said.

"Of course." Atticus said before making fried eggs with bacon and toast on a plate and went to Cherry's room, knocking on the door before running off.

Cherry slammed the door open before looking around, then saw the breakfast plate, and took it, going back in her room to eat it in peace.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

* * *

Eventually, everyone else began to have breakfast after Atticus cooked it for them and Mrs. Beakley smiled to his help.

"Mm... So delicious." Mo smiled.

"Oh, Atticus, that was so sweet of you." Mrs. Beakley said.

"I do my best, ma'am." Atticus smiled as he enjoyed breakfast with them.

"These eggs are so awesome!" Webby beamed.

Atticus smiled bashfully to them.

"Yeah, you're a great cook," Lionel said. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"I watched some TV shows, and I thought it'd be a good skill to learn." Atticus replied.

"So, you taught yourself how to cook?" Mo smiled.

"I've experimented a few times, but yeah," Atticus smiled back. "Eventually, Donald let me cook at times when we didn't have him around or a babysitter."

"Yeah, which would be the same babysitter." Louie groaned.

"Normally, yeah." Atticus nodded in memory.

They soon finished breakfast and they all wondered what to do for the day.

"Hmm... What to do? What to do?" Atticus wondered.

"Well, I've got to meet a certain 'friend' of mine." Scrooge said with air quotes.

"Mind if we come with?" Cherry asked.

"Well... I guess that would be harmless... As long as there's no magic." Scrooge said.

"No magic, I promise." Cherry replied.

"We won't do any magic while we're there." Atticus told him.

"All right... Ye can come along... But also, remember your manners." Scrooge said.

"We promised." Cherry and Atticus told him.

"Very good." Scrooge nodded to that.

"Let's get going." Huey smiled.

* * *

And so, they left to see Scrooge's friend who was revealed to be his arch rival.

"Flintheart Glomgold!" Cherry and Atticus glared.

"You're the ' _friend_ ' that he's supposed to meet?!" Atticus glared at Flintheart Glomgold.

"Well, it is a billionaire's club and I am a billionaire." Flintheart smirked.

"Great." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Scrooge and Flintheart soon glared to each other since they were arch rivals. And where they didn't seem to blink or stop glaring at each other.

"Are we going to the store, or...?" Huey began to ask.

"Quiet," Scrooge replied. "I'm in the middle of a Vision Beast Battle of Wills."

"So, it's a staring contest?" Dewey shrugged.

"Looks that way." Atticus said.

"It's not just a staring contest!" Flintheart said before gasping and glaring at Scrooge. "It's a-Nice try, McDuck, but your family bickering will never get me to look away, never!"

"It's a staring contest." Cherry concluded in a dry tone of voice.

"Guess we'll wait outside then." Atticus said.

"Excuse me, this area of the Duckburg Billionaires' Club is only for our elite members," A butler told them. "The crème de la crème the finest ducks in Duckburg!"

"We got it, we got it, we're leaving." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

And as they left, Huey saw someone new enter the room. "Is that...?"

"Yep." The man said to Huey as he came in the room as they were leaving.

"That was Mark Beaks!" Huey gushed out of excitement. "He's right in there! Oh, man, I'm almost breathing the same air as him," he then sniffed the air like a fan boy. "Oh, ingenuity."

"He seemed interesting." Atticus said.

"Come on, like I couldn't be a young, influential business guy?" Dewey remarked as he played with a suit of armor.

Huey sighed with a laugh, thinking about that.

"What?" Dewey glanced at his brother.

"Oh. Oh! You were serious?" Huey replied. "It's just you're more the crazy, irresponsible, fun guy than the serious, brilliant, successful guy."

"He's not wrong." Cherry said.

"Oh, come on, Cherry... Dewey's not the most responsible guy around..." Atticus said.

"You don't know!" Dewey glared before putting on the helmet. "At least I'm not the guy who just reads about people who do stuff guy. I could be a bigger deal than Beaks in three years, tops!"

"You never know." Atticus shrugged.

The suit of armor soon fell down and crashed.

"I'll pay for that in three years," Dewey nervously told the butler who glared at him. "I am very sorry."

"Oi." Cherry groaned with an eye roll.

* * *

Some time passed as Cherry, Atticus, Huey, and Dewey tried to keep busy in the 'kid's section' of the rich club.

"So bored." Atticus complained.

Dewey began to dance like a robot. Cherry rolled her eyes from that slightly.

"Keep making dat money, y'all! See you in $2 million and counting!" Mark called out as he began to leave before mumbling as the doors shut behind him and he took out his phone. "Stuck up old money-duddies. Don't even have a social media presence."

"Oh, sure, wait until the door is closed." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Beaks, I'm Dewey, future astronaut president-" Dewey spoke up excitedly to Mark.

"Can you sign this?" Huey beamed, taking out his magazine. "You're my hero and a genius!"

"Genius? You two, I like how much you like me!" Mark smiled, taking the magazine to sign it. "That shows real smarts! Come by the offices and I'll hook you up with a tour. Maybe even an after-school job?" he then imitated a laser gun to humor them.

'This guy is seeming less interesting now.' Atticus thought to himself.

"You mean it?!" Huey beamed.

"Sure." Mark replied.

"Why not?" Dewey shrugged.

"Amazing sauce. I'll text you," Mark told them before riding off. "Internship starts maana!"

"Did he say an internship?" Cherry asked.

"I guess so." Dewey said.

"Well, Cherry, it looks like you got a job." Atticus said.

"Looks like it." Cherry said.

"Come on, Cherry, you can help me out then." Huey smiled.

"Alright." Cherry said.

* * *

Soon, Scrooge came to see them after dealing with Flintheart.

"Finally done with your staring contest?" Atticus asked Scrooge.

"Erm... It wasn't a staring contest, but aye, we are done." Scrooge replied.

Cherry and Atticus rolled their eyes from that.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was with Flinty?" Scrooge asked the kids.

"Um, well, I'm gonna help Huey with his new after school job." Cherry replied.

"Yep." Huey nodded.

Scrooge looked curious about that.


	21. Chapter 21

Eventually, the next day came and Cherry and Atticus were supervising Huey and Dewey.

"Let's see," Huey smiled out of excitement as he checked his checklist. "Can Do Attitude, check. Professional posture check. Completed checklist, check. Wow, I can't believe we get to be interns at Waddle for Mark Beaks!"

"This sure is going to be an interesting day." Atticus said.

"At least I'm not stuck with Louie," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Little bug..."

"He can be annoying." Atticus nodded.

"Well, I'm mostly doing this to show off this bad boy." Dewey said, taking out his briefcase.

"What is that? " Huey asked his brother.

"Oh, this? It's my super serious business briefcase," Dewey replied. "'What brilliant business secrets is he hiding in there? Who knows'?!"

"That belongs to Flintheart Glomgold." Atticus said.

"Ah, what do you know?" Dewey smirked.

Atticus soon took the brief case before showing one of the buttons that had Flintheart Glomgold's face on it.

"Hmm... Touche..." Dewey pouted.

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit from that.

"But keep it, I doubt Flintheart's noticed it's gone." Atticus told Dewey as he gave back the briefcase.

"Ah, come on, what could happen?" Dewey smirked. "You could be a little happy for me."

"I am, I'm happy for you and Huey." Atticus said.

The boys soon looked to Cherry.

"Yeah... Thrilled for ya." Cherry replied, a bit dryly as always.

"Gee, thanks." Dewey said.

* * *

They soon ran into the man they were looking for.

"Welcome to Waddle, where imagination and innovation get married and have babies!" Mark announced to them.

"Ugh... I don't know why, but the way he said that bugs me." Cherry face-palmed.

"Same here." Atticus added.

Mark soon high-fived with his phone with a chuckle.

"Did you just high-five your phone?" Atticus asked.

"Digital high-five app, so you never get left hanging, or, you know, have to touch anyone," Mark explained with a small smirk. "Come, roll with Beaks."

'This guy is so annoying.' Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry looked over to Atticus.

"You feel annoyed with him too?" Atticus asked.

Cherry slowly nodded.

"He seems cool." Dewey said.

"Here are the high-impact trampolines, the low-impact trampolines, and, of course, the no-impact trampolines," Mark said as he showed them a collection of trampolines with people jumping all around on them. "Those are fun."

 _'Wow.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

They soon heard someone yelling out and having fun until he came out of a twisted slide, looking quite happy.

"Slides are the new stairs." Mark educated.

"Ha! That's actually pretty cool!" Dewey smiled.

"If, by cool, you mean statistically proven to increase employee productivity," Huey replied. "Huh! This guy."

 _'Oi.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

* * *

They soon came to a receptionist's desk.

"Oh, before you ask, yeah, it's all made of candy," Mark smirked to them. "You're welcome."

"Ooh, wow!" Dewey smiled, taking a candy stapler and chewing on it. "Who knew work could be so awesome?"

"Mark Beaks did," Mark smirked, taking the stapler and dropping it. "Blamo!"

 _'I feel sorry for the boys once they get an internship here.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"He talks the way I want to live!" Dewey beamed.

"Here are your official Waddle trainee beanies," Mark told them, giving them propeller hats. "Congratulations, weenies! Oh, P.S., there's only space for one intern, so one of you is going home by the end of the day. Cool? Cool. Beaks out!" he soon rolled off once he was done with them for right now.

"This is rather awkward now." Atticus said.

"One internship?!" Huey replied. "Well, heh, you didn't really want it anyway, so I'll just tell Mr. Beaks to give it to me."

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Dewey glared at his brother. "Sliding my way to billions? Licking other people's stuff? It's everything I never knew I always wanted! I am in!"

"I'm out!" Cherry said, about to leave the building.

"I shall join you." Atticus added.

"Hey! You can't leave!" Dewey said. "Uncle Donald says you gotta look after us!"

"Dang it." Atticus groaned.

"Oh, sure, now you want us to look after you." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Besides, this is about more than just goofing around." Huey told Dewey.

"Whee!" Dewey beamed as he went down the slide happily.

"Huey, I'm sorry, but I think this might just be just goofing around." Cherry said.

"He's not even doing it right!" Huey replied before sliding after his brother. "Look, I'll show you. Whee."

"Wow, and people say _I'm_ emotionless." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Huey's gonna lose it; I just know it." Atticus said.

The two soon slid after the two boys, both having fun, even Cherry.

"I always feel like I'm flying down a slide!" Cherry laughed, feeling like a little kid again.

They soon reached on the end of the slide. Cherry laughed before shaking her head to look dark and brooding again as she was a goth.

"That was fun!" Atticus cheered.

"Yeah... Lots of fun..." Cherry said.

"Very well then, moving on." Huey told them.

* * *

They soon walked off until they found a tablet that had task lists on it.

"Ooh, task lists! This is a place of dreams!" Huey smiled, taking a look. "Oh, I don't know, Dewey, this looks like a whole bunch of boring business-guy tasks."

"He's right, we should probably get out of here so you don't get bored." Cherry said.

"And lose this internship to him?" Dewey smirked. "No way! This place has free snow cones! Free snocones!" he then took a snocone as he was given one.

"Snocones...?" Cherry muttered.

"I got one for ya." Dewey smirked to her, but he soon saw that Cherry wasn't giving in to his bribery.

"It looks good, but... I can't..." Cherry told him.

Huey soon took a look at the checklist to see what he was getting himself into. Atticus took a look himself.

* * *

First was answering telephones.

"Thank you for calling Waddle. Please hold," Huey smiled, taking calls like a true intern would. "Thank you for calling Waddle. Please hold. Please hold. Waddle..."

"Yup, yeah, no," Dewey said, sounding like he was gossiping on the phone. "I totally get it. I hate talking on the phone, too, so that's why I kick my feet up, I'm leaning back-"

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Huey glared at his brother.

"Oh, uh Business-man-ning-ton-son?" Dewey replied.

Huey soon hung up for him.

"Oh, you just missed him!" Dewey smirked innocently.

"Fail." Cherry said as she put an X on Dewey's check list.

They soon moved onto the next item on the list.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus watched as Huey and Dewey soon typed notes on the computer. It would seem that Huey was doing a better job than Dewey.

It was then time to order lunch.

"Okay," Huey smiled to an employee. "One sandwich cut diagonally with no crusts, no pickles, but yes to pickles on the side, so you can decide which pickles to use."

"I got pizza!" Dewey announced as he brought out boxes of pizza. "Everybody loves pizza!"

Everyone began to cheer for Dewey as the new guy.

"I'm also the new guy." Huey pouted.

"Oh, Huey..." Atticus frowned softly.

"Uh, let's move on to the next task." Cherry said.

They continued to work for a while until they soon ran into Mark as he was with a literal falcon following him around.

"Excuse me, Mr. Beaks?" Huey spoke up.

"I just tagged us together," Mark smiled to the falcon before looking to the boys. "'Sup?"

"Mr. Beaks, here's my completed, color-coded, and categorized checklist," Huey said, showing his tablet. "I even made some categories for-"

"I ordered everybody pizza." Dewey said, a bit dully.

Cherry rolled her eyes at Dewey's report.

"So who would you say is in the lead for the internship?" Huey smiled hopefully.

"Oh, uh, I guess you're tied." Mark told the boys.

"You're kidding, right?" Atticus asked.

They soon heard alarms blaring which sent Cherry jumping into Atticus's arms and he nearly stumbled, feeling panicked as well.

"Oh, mandatory dance break!" Mark called out before dancing with his employees. "Whoo-whoo!"

Atticus looked annoyed with Mark Beaks while Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." Huey said to Cherry and Atticus.

"This guy isn't one that you'd want an internship for." Atticus said.

"We'll talk to him after 'dance break' is over." Cherry suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus said.

Everyone soon continued to dance, but it soon ended.

"Ooh, listen, I got your most important task yet," Mark said to the boys. "Getting my 2:15 artisanal cold-pressed coffee. Now, I want almond-infused foam, not almonds in my foam. Infused foam, understood?"

"Coffee with stuff, got it!" Dewey smiled and ran off.

"You don't even know where it is!" Huey complained.

"Wow, Huey really is meant for the internship." Cherry said.

"You think he might really want this?" Atticus asked.

"I... I think it might be good for him... At least for a little bit." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, it just might." Atticus nodded.

Dewey soon shoved Huey before getting chased by him.

"Boys." Cherry groaned.

Huey and Dewey soon ordered the coffee, but they competed over whose would be made first.

* * *

However, both were made at the same time, so they raced to deliver the treat to Mark, and where Dewey seemed to rush to Mark while Huey took his time.

"Here's another XL Waddle T-shirt, a bunch of Waddle yo-yos, and a Waddle jetpack," Mark said, giving the falcon some souvenirs. "Don't try it. It's super broken."

"Beaks, coffee! Winner!" Dewey panted as he rushed over.

"Oh, I..." Mark said before checking his phone. " I'm sorry, why am I getting my 2:15 coffee at 2: _14_? I didn't get an email about it moving up."

"Just take the coffee." Cherry told him.

"I didn't become an almost-billionaire by having coffee at random times of the day like some commoner!" Mark glared. "There's an order to things, my order, and I-"

"Mr. Beaks, I have your 2:15 coffee at exactly 2:15." Huey smiled, showing his cup.

"Ooh, yummy!" Mark smiled back as he soon took it, drinking it happily. "Man, things got real for a second back there, right?"

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"How is this not very real?" The falcon scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, one sec," Mark told him before looking to the red-clad duckling. "Kid, what's your name?"

"Huey, sir." Huey smiled.

"Ooh, don't love it..." Mark replied.

"Well, too bad, it's his name, so back off!" Cherry soon glared like a protective big sister.

"You better do as she says." Atticus added.

Mark soon took out a golden beanie with a smile. "How about brand-new Waddle intern Huey? Ha-ha!"

"Achieve dream," Huey smiled as he accepted the golden hat. "Check."

"Can we now get to Project Ta-Da?!" The falcon glared at Mark.

"Hey, I like this guy." Cherry smirked as the falcon seemed to scare Mark.

"You better do as he says." Atticus told Mark.

"Whoa, is that an ironically fancy briefcase in my super-chill work environment?" Mark asked Dewey, seeing the briefcase.

"Uh, yes." Dewey replied.

"What's going on in there, like, brilliant business secrets?" Mark smirked out of intrigue.

"You know it!" Dewey smirked back.

"Which isn't yours." Atticus said.

"Don't blow this for me!" Dewey complained.

"But he's already decided who gets the internship." Cherry told Dewey.

"Very chill. Oh, I like how you roll!" Mark smiled to Dewey before facing Huey. "You are my new Vice President of Fancy Business. Intern, you report to him now. Boom. Beaks out!"

"Uh..." Cherry grunted out slightly.

"Um..." Atticus added.

"What?!" Huey yelped.

"Yes! Faked it, maked it!" Dewey cheered. "I didn't even know this was my life's dream until today."

"But but how did I win and still lose? I worked so hard and had so many completed checklists," Huey frowned until he tried to look cool and took the briefcase, seeming to slowly drift into insanity. "Do you need me to get a briefcase? 'Cuz I can go get one and then become the Vice President of Being Chill! 'Cuz I'm chill. I'm straight chilling. Like a villain, even!"

"Oh, no, he's lost it." Atticus said.

"Or I could be Chief Manager of Losing It!" Huey continued as he caused havoc. "'Cuz anyone can just be anything! Look at me, everybody, now I'm the Duke of Making a Mess! Watch out for the Duke!"

"Guys, I think I broke Huey." Dewey said to Cherry and Atticus.

"Everyone stay clear from the duke!" Cherry called out.

"Mr. Beaks, is everything okay?" A security guard asked, coming with a group.

"Ugh... This again." The falcon glared as he came toward them, beating them up instantly.

"Wow, he sure doesn't like security guards." Atticus said.

Mark soon took pictures of the brawling from the falcon. "Oh, I missed that last punch," he then said. "Could you prop him back up and do it again?"

"No more games," The falcon glared. "You're all my captives now. You, Vice President, take me to Project Ta-Da!"

"Yes, of course. Sure," Dewey replied before looking around. "Uh..."

"Huey, do you mind telling us which way it is to Project Ta-Da?" Cherry asked.

"Sure..." Huey replied, sounding a little bit better now, though exhausted from his little episode. "It's that way."

"It's that way," Dewey added bashfully, walking off with his brother. "Of course it's that way. Sorry, it's my first day, but, eh, let's go this way."

Atticus soon rolled his eyes.

* * *

They soon used an elevator and came into a sparkling clean room.

"Welcome to the cutting edge of the latest technology," Mark smiled. "See that in the air? What is that? It's called magic!"

"Open the vault! Now!" The falcon glared, shoving Mark over.

"Ugh, fine!" Mark groaned before imitating him. "'I'll finally take you to Project Ta-Da'."

"This guy is seriously getting on my nerves." The falcon groaned.

"You and me both," Cherry told him. "Uh, who are you anyway?" she then asked. "I mean... Should I know you?"

"The name is Graves," The falcon told her. "Falcon Graves."

"That fits." Cherry replied.

Mark soon started to unlock the door to Project Ta-Da. The door was soon being opened for them, showing a bright light which made all of their eyes widen.

"Menacing man, small children, prepare yourselves for my greatest invention." Mark told them.

The bright light soon died down to show...Nothing but a white room.

"What? Nothing?" Falcon asked.

"Everything you think it is, and nothing you're expecting!" Mark smiled. "You got the nothing part right."

"So, Project Ta-Da is a hoax?" Huey asked.

"Ta-Dah! I build hype for a fake product, everyone invests in my company, kablam, I'm a billionaire!" Mark explained.

Atticus soon took a picture of the room with his phone and started to text something with a smirk. Cherry came up beside him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"This is ridiculous," Falcon glared as he took out his phone. "I'm calling my employer." And when he called his employer, Mark's cell phone went off.

"Woooow." Cherry said.

"Go for Beaks." Mark smirked as he answered the phone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Falcon growled. "Why would you hire me to steal something that doesn't exist?"

"So he gets to say Project Ta-Da was stolen, but he still keeps the money!" Dewey realized.

"Not for long." Atticus smirked as he sends the shot he took and his text.

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked him.

They all soon heard their cell phones ping, telling them a post was sent. Everyone soon took out their phones to see the post.

"I can't believe I looked up to him." Huey said about Mark.

"Aw, Huey, it's okay." Cherry said, trying to comfort him.

"With the post I sent; I doubt he'll be getting any more money." Atticus said.

"Why?" Dewey asked.

Atticus soon showed Dewey and Huey his post he sent.

"Wah! Why didn't I think of that?!" Cherry whined.

"You brat!" Mark cried out. "What have you done?!"

"Showed the world that you were lying about Project Ta-Da." Atticus smirked before seeing Falcon still looking angry at Mark.

"Would you mind if I disposed of him?" Falcon glared, though he wasn't angry with them of course.

"Look, I understand him lying to you is bad, but it's a bit extreme of throwing him off the roof." Cherry said.

"Why not?!" Falcon asked.

"Uh... Because you would look insane?" Cherry replied.

Falcon soon began to grumble as that was true.

"I love being me sometimes." Cherry smirked.

Falcon looked to her.

"Yeah, I know he's annoying, but you shouldn't downright kill him." Cherry advised.

"Ugh, you're right," Falcon groaned. "Can I at least kill his phones he has on him?"

"Hmm... By all means." Cherry smirked.

Falcon smirked back and soon began to destroy Mark's phones.

"No!" Mark cried.

Huey was still feeling a bit depressed.

"It's going to be all right." Cherry said, trying to comfort him the best that she could.

"That's right, besides, Mark Beaks is now going to get his taste of bad karma." Atticus said.

"I guess you guys are right." Huey said softly.

"Uh, sir?" A female duck spoke up to Mark Beaks.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes?" Mark replied, trying to sound calm and collective.

"Um, you're losing money due to the Project Ta-Da being revealed to be a lie." The female duck informed him.

"W-W-What?!" Mark yelped.

Cherry and Atticus soon shared a smirk with each other.

"How much am I losing?" Mark asked.

"Um, just as much you were getting." The female duck told him.

"But that's impossible!" Mark cried out.

"The impossible is possible." Cherry and Atticus phrased.

"All of you, out!" Mark glared.

"Gladly." The two replied as they soon took Huey and Dewey out with them.

"You're ruined." Falcon told Mark as he left with them.

"Yes, he is." The female duck nodded.

"This is gonna cost me..." Mark said.

"By the way... I quit." The female duck said before she soon left.

"See? Karma is doing its magic." Atticus told Huey.

"Hmm... Yeah... You're right..." Huey replied. "I just can't believe I looked up to that guy."

"Yeah, the ones we look up to can sometimes let us down." Atticus said.

Huey sighed a bit. "I don't know if I'll ever be the same."

"We'll help you recover." Cherry soothed him.

"That's right." Dewey added.

It was a long walk home, but hopefully, it would get better.

* * *

Mo soon asked Mrs. Beakley to make some ice cream as she had a feeling that today didn't go so well, and the elderly duck woman soon went to do just that.

"We miss much over here?" Atticus asked.

"It was soooo boring without you." Lionel said as he soon appeared.

"Well, we're back now." Atticus said.

They soon had some ice cream and began to eat it after the bad day of being interns.

"I think I'll try to make my own money doing something else." Cherry muffled with her mouth full.

"That sounds like a smart idea, lass." Scrooge smiled as he walked in before flipping a coin to Cherry.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped and soon caught the coin. "Um... Thank you, Scrooge?"

"To help you get started, lass." Scrooge smiled.

"Well, thanks again." Cherry said.

"Consider it a pleasure," Scrooge smiled. "You are apart of the family after all, even if you don't have a beak, feathers, or webbed feet."

This caused Cherry to smile.

"Aww... What a great lesson!" Atticus beamed from that.

"Yeah." Lionel smiled.

Cherry gave a small smile as she kept the coin for safekeeping.

"So, what next?" Lionel asked.

"I dunno... I think I need to go in my room for a while," Cherry said, walking off. "I feel tired."

"One quick trip to your room coming right up." Lionel said as he snapped his fingers, teleporting Cherry to her room in the mansion.

Cherry blinked and glanced at him. "Uh... Thanks?"

"Sure thing!" Lionel smiled to her.

Cherry soon got ready for bed so she could get some rest after what happened today.

Lionel soon went to leave Cherry alone for right now. "Ya know, I think you guys could use a little vacation!" he then said to Atticus.

"We really could." Atticus nodded.

"Hmm... Where to send you though?" Lionel pondered. "You like the beach?"

Atticus's eyes widened as he thought about the last time he tried to go swimming, but ended up drowning. "Um... Well..." he then gulped before remembering what happened back in Atlantis.

"Is there a problem?" Lionel asked.

"Uh, maybe somewhere else...?" Atticus suggested with a sheepish grin.

"You don't have to go in the water, but you can enjoy the nice, warm sand." Lionel smiled.

"Hmm... Well... Perhaps we could try the beach..." Atticus said. "Let's just say that water and I have a bit of a history."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Lionel said.

"Try almost drowning." Atticus suggested.

"Drowning?" Lionel asked.

Atticus shuddered a bit from the memory of drowning.

"Oh..." Lionel said before frowning.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied.

"Do you hate me now?" Lionel pouted.

"I like that you're trying." Atticus gave a small smile to cheer him up with.

"Hmm... How about we go to Egypt then?" Lionel asked.

"Egypt..." Atticus pondered. "Oh, Cherry would love that. She loves Egyptian culture. I remember this one time she wrapped herself in toilet paper and laid down on the floor to make herself a mummy."

"Then that's where we should go." Lionel smiled.

"Hmm... An adventure in Egypt with Scrooge McDuck... I feel like I had a dream like that once." Atticus replied, thinking about it for a little bit.

"Do you write down all your dreams you've had in a dream journal?" Lionel asked him.

"Oh, Cherry usually takes care of that," Atticus replied. "I do it sometimes, but if I have certain dreams, I tell her about them and she helps me out in case they might mean anything."

"So then maybe you wrote down the dream you had that relates to an adventure in Egypt with Scrooge McDuck?" Lionel said.

"Hmm..." Atticus paused in thought before going to his room to get his dream journal.

Lionel soon accompanied him.

"Funny... It seems like an alternate timeline or something," Atticus chuckled. "Webby's a total girly girl in this dream."

"Wow." Lionel said.

"I don't get it either... I must've been sick or something..." Atticus shrugged. "Oh, well. Egypt sounds cool. I'm sure Launchpad would be more than happy to take us."

"Cool." Lionel smiled.

Atticus smiled back to Lionel as they became friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Sometime later, it was soon agreed that they would go to Egypt. They soon rode off on the plane together. Cherry looked a bit happy and excited for a change, surprising Webby, Mo, and Lionel.

"I don't think I've seen her get this way except for on Halloween." Louie said.

"Yeah, this is surprising." Dewey said.

"I'm actually going to Egypt!" Cherry beamed. "This might be just like those Mummy movies!"

"Ah, Brendan Fraser, nice taste." Lionel approved.

"Oh, when are we going to get there?" Cherry beamed.

"Hopefully very soon." Atticus said.

"Shouldn't be too long now, guys, I got it!" Launchpad smiled to them.

"With Launchpad piloting, I think we'll know when we've arrived." Mo said.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

The plane soon crashed into the sand.

"I guess we're here." Lionel said, dryly.

"Yep, we've arrived." Atticus sighed.

Cherry soon came out and looked all around, looking excited to visit Egypt up close. A blonde woman appeared to be there herself.

"Hello, lass, are ye our guide?" Scrooge asked.

"I could help you out," The woman replied. "My name is Diana, and I'm an archaeologist. I usually travel Egypt or Peru or anywhere to look for a lot of amazing artifacts."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

Jessica soon came out with a small smile.

"Jessica Fudo?" Diana smiled to her.

"Hi, Diana." Jessica smiled back.

"You two know each other?" Scrooge asked Jessica and Diana.

"My husband is good friends with her family," Diana smiled. "Hello there, Jessica. I haven't seen you in a while. Who's this handsome young man with you?"

"This is my brother, Atticus." Jessica smiled back.

"This is handsome young man is Atticus?" Diana replied. "Oh, it can't be! Atticus was just a baby the last time I saw him."

"Yep, this is him." Jessica smiled.

Atticus soon came out to meet Diana.

"Welcome, it's nice to meet you," Diana smiled. "Boy, you seem like a smart, handsome, trustworthy man."

"One out of three ain't bad." Cherry teased Atticus.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes at Cherry.

"Charming," Diana chuckled a bit to that. "Well, welcome to Egypt. I'd be happy to show you around, but be careful. There could be quicksand about."

"Let's get going! Adventure, ho!" Lionel smiled, dressed up like Indiana Jones and even cracked his own whip.

"This should be interesting." Mo said.

"Let's get going!" Cherry said.

* * *

And so, a new adventure began, but it slowly turned into a bit of a misadventure as the others soon got caught in quicksand. And where Louie was screaming while in the quicksand.

"Okay... I take it back... Maybe this isn't the best idea..." Cherry panted as she came out of the quicksand.

"Well, at least we're inside." Lionel said as he came out of the quicksand next.

"And that's why you don't scream while sinking in quicksand." Webby smirked to Louie.

"Webby, please don't tell me how to die!" Louie glared while coughing.

"She's just giving you advice." Mo shrugged.

"Don't worry. I've read all about the ancient pyramids," Webby smiled to the green-clad duckling. "I'll show you the ins and outs."

Louie then gagged, coughing up a scarab beetle. "Would love to focus on the outs."

Scrooge soon lit up his own torch so there could be some light for them.

"I'm sorry about this," Diana told the others. "I didn't think this would happen."

"It's okay, it could have happened to anyone." Jessica said.

"See anything, Scrooge?" Cherry asked the rich duck.

Scrooge soon took a look and chuckled to himself happily. "I was right! The tomb of Toth-Ra, Bringer of the Sun. I've been searching for decades and-"

They soon all heard a chomping sound to see Launchpad eating a snack.

"Launchpad!" Scrooge glared.

"Mm... Did you want a bite?" Launchpad asked.

Scrooge soon took away Launchpad's snack.

"Launchpad, don't you get it?" Cherry sighed. "This is the last of the lost pyramids. Show some respect."

"She is right." Diana said.

"She's so smart." Lionel smiled towards Cherry.

* * *

They soon walked on ahead and where Launchpad brought out another snack which was a burrito.

"Oh, man! What if there's a whole army of mummies down here?" Dewey beamed out of excitement.

"Unlikely," Cherry told him. "Mummification was an expensive process meant for royalty. It'd be rare for more than one mummy-..." she then trailed off, seeing that seemed to upset him. "Uh... I mean..."

"Toth-Ra was pretty rich," Huey soon said to cheer up his brother. "I bet there's at least six."

 _'And Louie comes rushing over after hearing the word 'rich' in 3, 2, 1.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Rich? What are we talking?" Louie grinned as he peeked over to them. "Jewels, antiquities, what?"

"Pharaohs from this period were typically entombed with treasure, servants, jars full of vital organs." Cherry told him.

"Ignoring the bad parts," Louie said as he dashed off. "See you in the treasure room."

"Louie, be careful!" Cherry told him.

Scrooge soon stopped Louie from running any further. Louie glared slightly. Scrooge soon poked the door open with his cane to show an entrance to... A bare wall.

"That was pretty anti-climactic." Dewey smirked.

"You said it." Lionel said.

A trapdoor soon opened up, taking all of them down with it. They soon slid down a bunch of slides before they split up into two groups.

* * *

The first group ended up outside the Pharaoh's chamber. Cherry landed first which had everyone coming down to her.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Lionel said as he used his magic to move Cherry so she wouldn't get hurt, had the others land, and soon had her land on top softly.

"Whoa. Thanks." Cherry said softly to Lionel.

"Sure!" Lionel smiled to her.

They were soon surrounded as they stood up to see the other people who seemed to glare at them.

"Mummies!" Dewey cheered out of excitement.

"Behind me. They could be dangerous," Scrooge told the others before glaring at the group. "Speak, you ancient miscreants!"

"What's up?" One of the other people spoke up.

The others looked wide-eyed from that.

"Holy, one-liner!" Lionel cried out.

"Hey, if those are mummies I'd hate to see daddies, am I right?" Launchpad chuckled to himself.

"Seriously, how did we get stuck with this guy?" Lionel whispered to Cherry.

"I guess it's better than Louie..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking around. "Hey, where is he?"

"And where's Webbigail?" Scrooge asked.

Cherry snorted from that name. "Webbigail."

"Erm... Greetings, minions of Toth-Ra!" Scrooge soon called out to the mummies. "We are Scrooge McDuck and family."

"Hey, if you guys are mummies, then I'd hate to see-" Launchpad began.

Lionel soon zipped his lips shut with an actual zipper in a cartoony fashion before continuing for Scrooge. "And associates from the outside."

This caused the other people to look amazed.

"We mean you no harm." Scrooge told the people.

"If you could just show us where your sacred treasure room is?" Huey asked, taking out a map.

"Oh, shh, shh, shh," Scrooge smiled nervously towards his grandnephew. "You'll forgive the lad. We're just used to the mummies in pyramids being, well, eh, dead."

"Yeah." Jessica said.

The group soon began to laugh to them. The others forced themselves to laugh along with that to make a good impression.

"We are not mummies," The jackal woman informed. "We merely dress in this manner to honor our powerful and fashion-forward leader."

"Huh... Nice." Cherry replied.

"I am Amunet, leader of the descendants of the servants of Pharaoh Toth-Ra," The jackal woman said. "For thousands of years, our families have served the pharaoh. And our society has thrived."

"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday." Jessica said.

They saw people living their lives with cows, planting, and selling sand.

"'Thrived' isn't the word I'd use." Huey remarked.

"Living mummies," Scrooge said. "There's something you don't see every day."

"But where's Webby, Louie, and-...Mo?!" Cherry asked.

"They must've gone down the other chute," Amunet told them. "Into the pharaoh's forbidden chamber!"

"Then I guess Atticus and Diana must have gone down the same chute with them 'cuz I can't find them." Lionel said.

The others looked nervous and worried for them while Dewey looked jealous.

"The poor bairns must be scared out of their wits!" Scrooge frowned worriedly.

* * *

Scrooge was wrong as Louie simply cheered as he and the others were in the treasure chamber.

"Are we dead?" Louie beamed. "Oh, is this Heaven?"

"The ruby ankh of Neferhotep! The ushabti army of Xerxes the Third!" Webby beamed at the artifacts. "A prophecy!"

"Do you think you can read it?" Diana asked.

"Let me see..." Webby replied as she took a look at the hieroglyphics. "'To those who serve the Pharaoh Toth-Ra, he brings golden reward, but beware all those who cross him'-And then something I can't quite translate. Something about a curse? Being stuck here for all eternity?"

"What?!" Atticus yelped.

"Fine by me!" Louie smirked.

"Hmm... Best not to touch anything until we find Mr. McDuck," Webby said, dragging him by his hood. "Let's go."

"Or maybe we stay here," Louie suggested. "It's a room full of treasure. Scroogey's gonna find it."

"He's right," Mo nodded. "And to be on the safe side, let's not touch-"

"Well, hello~" Louie smirked once he saw a special treasure.

"...Anything..." Mo finished with a sigh.

"Louie... No..." Atticus begged.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Meanwhile, back with Scrooge and the others..._**

"And that's my hut, and that's a public waste hole." Amunet pointed out for them.

"They're awful close to each other." Huey commented as Launchpad took pictures.

"It does not smell great, but Almighty Toth-Ra decreed this is where I am to live." Amunet replied.

"Seems unfair if you ask me." Jessica said.

"That's life for you." Amunet said.

"...I guess." Jessica shrugged.

"It does not smell great, but Almighty Toth-Ra decreed this is where I am to live," Amunet replied before walking up to a new place with them. "Oh, and here's the Temple of Toth-Ra."

"See here, Amunet," Scrooge spoke up. "My kids are trapped. Now you take me to the pharaoh this instant."

"No need," Amunet replied. "The pharaoh will be here soon."

"What a stroke of luck." Lionel said.

Someone soon walked by and the temple began to open up, showing some secret doors and surprises that no one expected.

"Bless me bagpipes." Scrooge whispered to himself.

"Whoa." Jessica also whispered to herself.

"Your pharaoh is pleased." A dark, booming voice declared.

"He has accepted our offering." Amunet smiled to the others.

"It is time for our golden reward," The pharaoh proclaimed. "I give you the sun!"

"Ah!" Cherry yelped as the sunlight hurt her eyes.

Some of Amunet's people began to try and water their crops as fast as they could while they had sun light. The bricks soon closed up, blocking out the sun, though it had been three seconds.

"That's it?" Dewey complained.

"Wait! Get back here!" Scrooge cried out, running as the pharaoh began to leave, but it was no use.

"He can't be serious." Jessica glared, referring to the pharaoh.

"Great day, everyone," Amunet told the others with a smile, though the others didn't look as enthusiastic. "If we skip meals and start harvesting right now, maybe he'll bring us a full hour of sun tomorrow."

"You know a mummy doesn't actually bring you the sun, right?" Huey replied. "The Earth spins on its axis, creating-"

"Aww, not the sharpest sickle in the shed, are you, kid?" Amunet smirked, patting him on the head.

Cherry soon glared at Amunet for thinking Huey didn't know anything about the sun.

"I got a Junior Woodchuck badge in sickle sharpening that says otherwise." Huey glared at the woman.

"He's a smart egg!" Cherry added.

"Calm down, you two." Jessica said.

Cherry and Huey just narrowed their eyes.

* * *

Louie grunted as he was trying to get a hook out of the treasure.

"You should really leave that alone," Webby suggested. "Basic rule of treasure hunting: If it might be cursed, don't touch it."

"She's right, Louie, so leave that alone right now." Mo said.

"But Webby just said she wasn't sure what the prophecy meant." Louie reminded.

"No, but I am sure it said the golden reward is for those who serve Toth-Ra." Webby replied.

"I am serving him by cleaning up," Louie said as he stuffed his shirt. "This place is a mess of treasure."

"No, that's stealing." Diana scolded.

"Come on, Louie, we better-" Atticus began.

"Ooh~" Louie smirked as he slid down the coin pile, picking up a jar. "What's in this weird jar?"

"I wouldn't look in there if I were you!" Atticus told him.

But unfortunately, Louie did the exact opposite. Diana winced a bit while Louie looked inside and soon looked disgusted and surprised to find an actual kidney inside the jar. Mo soon picked up the jar and covered it back up before putting it back. Someone soon came in.

"Uh-oh." Diana whispered.

"Intruders!" The man glared at them.

"We brought that kidney from home, I swear!" Louie yelped.

"Stay back!" Atticus told the man as he protected Diana, Mo, Louie, and Webby.

The man narrowed his eyes to Atticus and he did the same thing back.

"I wouldn't mess with Atticus if I were you." Louie smirked at the man.

The two glared at each other, growling a bit.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Let me in, you decomposing degenerate!" Scrooge yelled out, pulling on the gates.

Amnuet touched his shoulder to talk to him. "Those who enter the pharaoh's chamber never return!"

"What?!" Jessica panicked as she heard that before rushing to the gates.

Everyone else soon joined in with a panic.

"I already lost my brother once, I don't wanna lose him again!" Jessica cried out.

"Sorry, too much?" Amunet asked.

"You have to help us, please!" Jessica begged.

"I suppose we could just rise up against the all-powerful Toth-Ra, bringer of the golden sun." Amunet chuckled.

The other mummies laughed along with her.

"Yes, that!" Cherry glared. "Do that!"

"Why? We've got food, water, fresh bandages in lieu of pay, a kind and merciful god-king," Amunet replied. "What's the outside got that we don't?"

"Oh, let's see, the sun and wind and food that you can eat." Cherry pointed out.

"Toth-Ra has got you working night and day, but you barely got enough to scrape by." Mo added.

"He doesn't bring you the sun," Cherry added. "He keeps it from you!"

A mother soon gasped and covered her child's ears from hearing that.

"Sorry, it's just not our way." Amunet said.

"Don't you want to feel the sun on your face?" Scrooge asked.

"Meh." Amunet shrugged.

"What about the wind in your hair?" Jessica asked.

"Not really." Amunet replied.

"Don't you want freedom, or glory?" Scrooge asked, trying to sound brave and motivational.

CHOMP!

"Launchpad!" Scrooge then glared.

"Oh, sorry," Launchpad smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want my belly to grumble and interrupt your big speech. Like I am right now."

"Unbelievable." Jessica groaned before seeing Amunet and her people looking interested in the Burrito.

"It's bad enough you goof around during the greatest archaeological find of our time, but-Eh?" Scrooge glared at Launchpad before looking back at the group.

"Oh, what is that?" Amunet asked, looking entranced.

"Oh, this burrito?" Launchpad replied. "Just rice, beans, cheese, your choice of meat wrapped in a delicious tortilla."

"Have a taste." Jessica told Amunet and her people.

Amunet soon began to eat the burrito.

"Delicious!" Amunet gushed before passing it around. "Oh, where do we get this bo-rrito?"

"Outside where freedom is." Scrooge told her.

"Borr-itos are outside?" One of the male members of Amunet's people asked.

"We must have bo-rritos!" A woman cried out.

"Rise up against the mighty Toth-Ra!" Amunet proclaimed to her people.

"Seriously, _that's_ what it took?" Cherry sweat-dropped.

"Oh, never mind that," Scrooge told her before grinning. "Let's break into the temple!"

"But first, we need to get ourselves ready for battle against Toth-Ra!" Jessica added.

Amunet and her people soon cheered and chanted about that. The group soon smiled since they were all now on their side.

"All right, let's go fight a mummy king." Cherry smirked.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back with Atticus and the others..._**

"We never should've ignored a prophecy," Webby sulked. "We crossed the pharaoh and now we're doomed!"

"This isn't the Pharaoh." Diana told Webby.

"It was just some lowly guard." Louie added.

"Feels like a technicality." Webby replied.

"As long as you could talk, you could talk your way out," Louie smirked. "Trademark: Louie Duck."

"I don't like the sound of that." Atticus mumbled.

"I don't know, this whole thing is a silly mistake." Louie said to the guard.

"You were stealing treasure." The guard glared.

 _'And here comes Louie's lie.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Louie gasped dramatically. "I would never! I'm a new pharaoh in town."

The guard glanced at him.

"Maybe you've heard of me? Lou-Rai, master of all pharaohs," Louie smirked. "Basically, your boss' boss. You should just let us go before I get angry."

"He'll never buy that." Webby muttered to Louie.

"Pharaoh of pharaohs, huh?" The guard paused in thought.

Louie smiled smugly at the others while Webby looked annoyed as the guard believed Louie.

However, the guard soon dangled them.

"No, no, no!" Atticus cried out.

"There shall be no above Toth Ra!" The guard glared.

"Buddy, you can't do this!" Atticus cried out.

"Try and stop me!" The guard glared to him.

"Do it! Please do it!" Louie begged Atticus. "Use that strength of yours!"

"Well... This IS an emergency..." Atticus said.

"Um, strength?" Diana asked Louie.

"You'll see soon." Louie told her.

Atticus soon grabbed the guard's spear. The guard glared as he soon charged to Atticus, but the boy soon ducked down, making the guard crash and he soon tackled the guard down to the ground.

"Whoa." Diana said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you hurt those kids." Atticus glared.

"Or teenager and archaeologist, right?" Diana spoke up.

"You guys too of course!" Atticus replied.

"What kind of kid are you?!" The guard complained.

"A very special and unique one." Atticus told him. He soon got Diana, Mo, Louie, and Webby away from the edge.

Mo smiled, blushing to Atticus's help.

"You guys okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, very good, thank you." Diana smiled.

"Quick, run!" Atticus told them.

The others nodded and soon ran off. Atticus then followed after them, looking around as they made their escape. The guard soon began to go after them.

"Come on, guy, can't we talk about this?!" Atticus called out.

"You were stealing!" The guard glared.

"We didn't steal!" Atticus told him. "We're just looking for our friends!"

* * *

They continued to run until they used the oldest trick in the book.

"Don't you have a ceremony to prepare for?" Webby asked.

"Um... Yes, she's right!" Diana soon added.

"I don't see any mummification tools, no book of the dead," Webby glared. "Are you even a certified high priest?"

"Well, no, but I-" The guard replied.

"There has to be a high priest in attendance," Webby told him. "Everyone knows that."

"Yep, she's right." Mo nodded.

"I definitely knew that," Louie added, taking out the scroll. "Just check the scroll if you don't believe us."

The guard soon took it to open it up and read it.

"Bye!" Louie then said as he ran with Webby and the others.

"See ya!" Atticus added.

"Hey!" The guard glared.

* * *

They soon ran into a hallway to hide for right now.

"Wow, that was quick thinking on that phony sacrifice stuff." Louie smiled to Webby.

"Oh, that was all real." Webby replied.

"Wait, you were trying to help him kill us?" Louie then glared at her.

"If I'm gonna be sacrificed I'm gonna do it right." Webby defended.

"He's coming." Mo whispered.

"Pretenders, get back here!" The guard called out.

"That way!" Atticus pointed for a place to hide.

They then rushed off that way to go and hide.

"At least my thing helped," Webby glared to the boy. "Every time you ignore the rules and 'pull a Louie', we end up in more trouble."

"Because the rules of this place are nonsense like this," Louie glared back, pointing to some hieroglyphics. "Bird, bird, different bird, snake, leaf. Nonsense!"

"Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean-" Jessica started.

"Actually, this doesn't make sense," Diana said as she looked at the wall, pointing to the first bird. "This bird is facing the wrong way."

The tile soon pushed back to show a secret door when she did that.

"Secret passage! Yes!" Webby beamed.

"Quick. Inside." Diana told them.

They soon rushed inside as the guard looked for them, seeing the door close as soon as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scrooge marched around like a drill sergeant around Amunet and her people. "All right, troops. It won't be easy, but we'll whip you into shape," He then told them with a confident smile. "Defeat that gauze-wrapped reprobate Toth-Ra, and save Louie, Atticus, Mo, Ms. Diana, and Webby."

"That's right." Jessica nodded.

"Show 'em what we got, boys!" Dewey called out.

Amunet and her people soon groaned like stereotypical mummies.

"What?" Cherry muttered.

"Good, good," Dewey nodded. "Work on that shamble, Horus. Nice groan, Seth."

"You can't be serious." Cherry said.

"What's more terrifying than an army of mummies limping towards you?" Dewey smirked to her.

"You realize Toth-Ra IS a mummy." Cherry reminded.

One of the mummies soon tripped over his bandage, making all of them fall on top of each other.

"Dewey, please get them ready for battle against Toth-Ra." Cherry groaned.

"All right, back to one, people," Dewey told the group. "New strategy: What do you know about Frankensteins?"

"No!" Cherry groaned.

Huey and Amunet were soon planning out an attack.

"And then we come at Toth-Ra from both sides." Huey smiled.

"But what about his laser beam eyes?" Amunet asked.

"You've seen these laser eyes?" Huey glanced at her.

"No, but he is all-powerful." Amunet told him.

"Fine, we cause a diversion and sneak around back." Huey rolled his eyes, making a new plan.

"Launchpad, how are you doing with your part?" Jessica asked.

Launchpad soon blew a whistle, barking orders to the others. ""One, two, three, and four, again."

"That's a boy, Launchpad," Jessica smiled at first. "Good to see you're finally taking things seriously."

"Fill, fold, roll, and tuck," Launchpad told the group as they seemed to be making giant burritos. "Real burrito fillings are a lot messier than these practice ones. If you can't tuck those ends, how are you ever gonna make it through the combination menu?"

"We're going to die down here," Jessica soon sighed in dismay. "I hope Atticus and the others are alright."

Cherry gently patted her on the back to help comfort her.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back with Atticus and the others..._**

"Now we just follow this trail and we are-" Diana told the others until she came through the door with them into a familiar looking room. "Back where we started?"

"Louie's on it!" Louie beamed, running to the hook and soon picked it out of the gold. "How was your day, darling? I missed you." he then used the hook to bust the door back open.

"Stop touching everything!" Mo and Webby told Louie out of frustration.

"I'm trying to get out the way we came in." Louie defended. "Plus, we get this sweet souvenir. Hey, I think I saw a skeleton over there."

"Really?! Uh, no, no," Webby grinned out of excitement, but soon thought about something more important. "No time."

"The prophecy says we'll be cursed if we cross Toth-Ra, but that can mean anything," Louie rolled his eyes. "Besides, the dumb pharaoh isn't even here."

"He's right. Where is that Pharaoh?" Atticus asked.

They soon heard a rumbling and a throne came right down.

"Oh, there he is." Atticus said nervously.

"Who dares disturb my chamber?" The Pharaoh demanded.

"Uh... Um... I'm Webby." The female duckling smiled nervously.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Meanwhile, with Scrooge and his group..._**

They began to charge, pulling on the bars and soon broke them down with all their might.

"Where are we going?" Scrooge asked them.

"The Pharaoh's throne room!" The mummies replied.

"And what are we going to do?" Cherry asked.

"Anything he asks!" The mummies called back.

"Wrong!" Cherry glared.

"No! You're gonna stand up for yourselves while I rescue my kids." Scrooge told them.

"Right, but if we attack Toth-Ra, and he tells us to surrender, we should do that, right?" One of the men spoke up.

"We've spent our lives blindly serving Toth-Ra," Amunet told them. "Now we're trying to change our whole way of life for the promise of a simple bo-rrito."

Cherry couldn't believe how fast Amunet and her people were to go right back to serving their pharaoh than try and get their freedom and help them save Atticus and the others.

"This is not just about a simple burrito." Launchpad said.

"Huh?" One of the mummies spoke up.

"It's about all kinds of burritos," Launchpad continued as the mummies cheered and one of them even cried, feeling moved by the speech. "Wet burritos. Breakfast burritos. Some people even put french fries in their burritos."

"This is the dumbest rebellion I've ever been part of." Scrooge grumbled.

"This is probably the dumbest _adventure_ I've been involved in." Cherry added in agreement.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back in the treasure/forbidden chamber..._**

"Great, we crossed Toth-Ra by messing with his stuff and now we're done for," Webby complained to Louie. "Oh, why do you always have to work an angle?"

"Good idea!" Louie smiled, running off.

"No, wait!" Webby yelped.

"Toth-Ra, Pharaoh Lou-Rai from next door. Hey." Louie smirked, coming back to make himself look like an Egyptian king too.

"We're dead." Mo groaned as she went face-palm.

"I am Toth-Ra, commander of the sun." Toth-Ra replied to Louie.

"Ooh... Hate to pull rank, Chief, but, uh, I'm commander of the whole universe, which kind of includes the sun, so..." Louie shrugged.

"Impossible!" Toth-Ra glared. "Uh, come forth so that I may smite you, vile pretender!"

"I'm not sure why, but he doesn't seem so threatening right now." Diana said to the others quietly.

"And have you noticed those things behind parts of his body?" Atticus asked.

Diana soon took a look, now seeing them. "Now that ya mention it..."

"No, you come over here so I can smite you." Louie soon retorted.

"Never! You come over here because I'm going to smite you so hard." Toth-Ra replied, though he seemed to break down a bit.

Atticus and the others soon went to the back of the Pharaoh's throne.

"Get away from there!" Toth-Ra called out until they soon found the guard from earlier and he tried to hide himself. "Uh, I am ordering that guard to control me with my awesome pharaoh powers," he then saw them looking at him and he soon gave up. "Ah, fine, you got me."

"This is a scam, isn't it?" Atticus asked the guard.

"Yes, it is..." The guard soon admitted.

"How long you been running this pyramid scheme?" Louie asked.

"My ancestor was Toth-Ra's personal guard," The guard soon explained. "He was supposed to protect him 'til he awakened in here, but he never woke up. So to give everyone hope, he set up this rig so the pharaoh could fulfill his promise to bring the people their golden reward."

"Which is just the sun." Diana said.

"Wait, the golden reward is just the sun? That's lame." Louie complained.

"And your family decided to keep tricking the people so they'd worship you and do your bidding," Webby said to the guard before ranting. "Ugh, but the prophecy! The mummy."

"All fake," The guard said, taking some snacks as he rested onto a pile of coins. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Unbelievable." Mo glared.

"Aww, don't worry, Webbs," Louie comforted the duckling girl. "You'll get ripped apart by a real mummy some day."

"And we'll be there to protect you." Mo added.

"Mo, did I ever tell you how much I look up to you?" Webby asked.

"I know, Webby, I know," Mo smiled, hugging her. "You've been telling me that from the moment we first met."

* * *

Scrooge and his army soon burst in.

"We're coming, you guys!" Jessica proclaimed. "Your cavalry is here!"

"Pharaoh Toth-Ra!" Scrooge glared. "Your people demand freedom!"

"To eat barbacoa!" Amunet added.

"But mostly the freedom part," Scrooge muttered before yelling out. "Now release my family!"

"And my brother!" Jessica added.

"Hey, how did you I-" The guard asked before glaring, trying to sound dark and scary. "I mean, you dare intrude upon the pharaoh?!"

"Loyal followers, the guard has crossed me!" The Pharaoh suddenly spoke up. "Take him away!"

The mummies soon grabbed the guard and one of them even opened up the sarcophagus to throw him in, and once he was thrown in, they closed up the sarcophagus.

"Hey-a, Mr. McDuck." Webby smiled to the old rich duck.

"Webby!" Scrooge beamed to her like she was his honorary grandniece before looking around. "Where's Louie?"

"Be free, my people! Ooh, and pack up the treasure," Toth-Ra told Amunet and the others. "It is prophesied that you will one day give it to a young, handsome duck dressed all in green."

"Never mind. I found him." Scrooge rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Louie." Jessica sighed as she shook her head.

"Or just give it to me," Louie soon continued to control Toth-Ra, but took it a bit too far. "And I shall give it to the charming, young man myself."

"Ugh." Mo groaned.

"I was so close to being happy for him." Cherry said.

"Ah... Kids, huh?" Lionel smirked as he came beside her.

Cherry flicked him away out of annoyance.

"So close." Lionel groaned.

As Toth-Ra's body fell, a symbol on the floor glowed along with a symbol on the wall.

"W-What's happening?" Atticus asked.

"A prophecy!" Scrooge observed.

"I know!" Webby replied. "I just couldn't translate this last glyph."

"Can you translate it, Mr. McDuck?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Scrooge replied as he took a look. "'Beware all those who cross Toth-Ra past this point'."

The glowing soon continued, hitting the mummy, bringing him to life as he growled.

"Oh, dear..." Cherry sweat-dropped nervously. "What an unfortunate event."

"This is bad." Atticus said.

"Maybe let me go since I didn't do anything?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Way to live up to the Element of Loyalty like Rainbow Dash." Lionel said.

"Uh. Who?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, you know, from Equestria, one of your other dimension friends," Lionel replied. "Not to mention Atticus being close with Princess Twilight Sparkle, almost like brother and sister?"

"Lionel, whatever are you going on about?" Mo asked.

"...Ohhhh... Right..." Lionel soon said, leaning on the fourth wall a bit. "Wrong universe timeline. That explains why you guys don't live with your parents or seem to know who Thor's uncle is, not to mention meeting Sabrina Spellman's mother, even if you don't know who Sabrina is. Just act like I didn't say any of that."

"Um, okay?" The others blinked.

Toth-Ra snarled, grabbing the splints and crushing them with his hand.

"Yes! The mummy's real!" Webby beamed.

"And we're all in big trouble." Mo said.

"Way to go, Louie." Cherry mumbled.

Toth-Ra snarled, pushing some mummies out of the way in rage.

"Oh, great. Yeah, that's a bad thing," Webby muttered. "Cherry, I see how he frustrates you a lot."

"And where I try my best to deal with it." Cherry groaned.

Toth-Ra snarled as he saw Louie and threw the sarcophagus at him. Louie tried to duck down to avoid it, and it soon crashed the throne, and the rogue guard was let out.

"Louie!" Webby shrieked.

"I'm not saving his tail feathers." Cherry glared.

"Atticus, please save Louie!" Webby begged.

"No! He's not a little brother, he's a little bother!" Cherry said.

"He may not be related to us, but he's still our family." Atticus told her before he would stop Toth-Ra.

"Ugh! Fine!" Cherry glared.

Atticus soon went to stop Toth-Ra. Toth-Ra snarled and began to bash him with his fists only for Atticus to catch them.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat." Atticus told the mummy.

Toth-Ra glared before shooting lasers from his eyes.

"Yow!" Atticus yelped and dodged from the blasts. "You guys get to safety. I'm gonna handle this mummy."

"Sooo cooool!" Lionel beamed. "Hey, can I help?!"

"Uh... Sure." Atticus smiled.

"Yes!" Lionel whooped. "This is the best adventure of my life!"

"You two shall die." Toth-Ra glared at Atticus and Lionel.

"Oh, yeah?" Lionel smirked. "Just try to take me on with my special inter-dimensional powers."

Toth-Ra glared before shooting his laser eyes at Atticus and Lionel. Atticus and Lionel zipped out of the way. Lionel soon stretched his arm out, tapping Toth-Ra on the shoulder. Toth-Ra soon turned the other way and Lionel whacked the mummy on the head with a giant mallet he brought out of nowhere like in cartoons. Toth-Ra crashed on the ground by the giant mallet before he got himself free as he lifted the giant mallet off him with a glare.

"No way!" Lionel gasped before glaring. "You can't do that!"

Toth-Ra glared back before hitting Lionel with his own mallet.

"Ow! Hey!" Lionel glared.

Atticus soon charged toward the mummy, tackling him to the ground with a growl.

"Go Atticus! Take him down!" Lionel cheered.

Atticus glared to Toth-Ra as they began to fight.

"Oh, this is way better than those movies with Brendan Fraser!" Lionel gushed to Cherry.

"This actually does look better than those movies." Cherry smirked.

"Amunet, now's your chance!" Jessica called out to the jackal woman. "Lead your people to freedom!"

"As in now!" Mo added.

Amunet soon yelled out and ran with her people to stop Toth-Ra while Atticus did what he could to bring him down. Atticus soon smiled to them as he worked with them, but it seemed like Toth-Ra was almost unstoppable.

"Mummy Squad, show him what you got!" Dewey told his group.

The young duckling and the mummies soon began to dance together like zombies from Michael Jackson's Thriller.

"For real?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

"That's what I'm saying." Cherry added in agreement.

Toth-Ra soon roared at them which made some of them run into each other, falling over in a panic.

"Right, this was a bad plan," Dewey smiled nervously before running for his life. "I see that now."

"Now he sees that was a bad plan?" Cherry groaned.

"Oh, Dewey..." Atticus shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Huey, I think it's time for your plan." Jessica said.

"I think you're right," Huey nodded before he moved into place. "Attack plan foxtrot!"

The mummies soon moved out to begin part of Huey's plan.

"There's no way this plan can fail." Cherry said.

"I really hope so." Diana said to her.

"I have faith in Huey's plan." Cherry said.

"Why can't you be positive around me?" Louie pouted.

"Because you are a bug." Cherry glared.

"And _you_ are a snob!" Louie glared back.

* * *

Amunet's people began to follow Huey's plan. A green beetle climbed onto Toth-Ra which then made him shoot out his laser eyes.

"What kind of mummy has laser eyes?!" Atticus asked Cherry.

"How am I meant to know?!" Cherry replied.

"Told ya." Amunet smirked at Huey.

"A coincidence," Huey scoffed to her. "That beetle could've said anything."

"Enough flapping about, you towering tattie bogle!" Scrooge glared as he began to attack Toth-Ra. "Let my children go-Aaaugh!" he then yelled out as he was sent flying.

"Mr. McD!" Launchpad gasped as he ran to catch the old rich duck before he did and they both crashed into the wall.

"Launchpad!" Jessica gasped.

"Ooh, that looks painful." Lionel said as he took out a bucket of popcorn.

Louie soon tried to get away, but yelped as Toth-Ra was right behind him and the pharaoh roared at the young duckling.

"Get away from him!" Atticus glared at the pharaoh.

Toth-Ra soon sneered towards him.

"Hmm... I think he wants that hook that Louie's got." Lionel suggested.

"Louie, give it back!" Atticus told him.

"But it's mine!" Louie replied.

"LOUIE!" Cherry and Atticus snapped.

"Fine!" Louie complained.

Toth-Ra growled at Louie who soon bowed down and held out the hook over to the ancient pharaoh.

"Maybe the pharaoh will be merciful." Jessica said.

"I wouldn't get too excited." Diana said nervously.

"Fine! Look, I'm just a scared kid who talked himself into a problem that he can't get out of, okay? No more rule bending," Louie told the pharaoh with great anxiety. "Let's just do this your way. I am your humble servant. What can I do for you, almighty Toth-Ra?"

" **DIE!** " Toth-Ra glared.

"Oh, man!" Louie frowned.

"Atticus, quick get him back to his throne!" Jessica told her little brother, referring to the Pharaoh.

Atticus nodded and soon went to do just that.

"Help!" Louie cried out.

"I'm coming!" Atticus told Louie on the way.

Toth-Ra was about to shoot his laser eyes at Louie.

"Hey, Toth-Ra, check this out!" Atticus called out before pulling the lever to open up a hole in the pyramid to bring out the bright and shiny sun.

And where the light blinded Toth-Ra.

"Aww, I wanted him to beat up Toth-Ra, but I guess that works." Lionel shrugged as he ate his popcorn.

Scrooge then tripped the pharaoh with his cane, making him fall onto the floor as Amunet and her people wrapped him up. "Just like Launchpad taught you. Fill, fold, roll, and tuck!" he then told them.

After getting wrapped up, Toth-Ra was soon carried off to his throne. A few laser shots came out, but luckily, they didn't hurt anyone.

"That's the biggest burrito I've ever seen." Launchpad smiled tearfully.

Toth-Ra was soon placed back on the throne. Toth-Ra continued to snarl, but he soon seemed to settle down and power down.

"Aah! The sun god is angry! Everyone back inside!" Amunet yelped as the sun got in her eyes.

Lionel snapped his fingers, making a pair of sunglasses appear and soon put them on her eyes.

"Oh... Heh... Never mind." Amunet chuckled sheepishly.

"So, what are you gonna do now you're free?" Scrooge asked her.

 _'I can already tell what she has in mind.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

* * *

They were soon outside as Amunet's people gathered together to have some new food to eat.

"We'll take 100 quesadillas, 55 tostadas, and 200 burrito especiales, please," Launchpad told the guy in the taco truck before opening up his wallet only to see that it was empty. "Oh, well, this is embarrassing."

"Mr. McDuck, if you please?" Jessica asked.

"Certainly, this one's on me." Scrooge nodded.

"That will be $9,000." The vendor said, taking his golden card.

"My money!" Scrooge soon gasped, trying to get it back, but the vendor already took it.

"Aww, thanks, Mr. McD," Launchpad smiled to the old rich duck. "I'll get you back."

"In many years." Cherry said.

"Then we found a secret tunnel," Webby told the others what they had missed. "Then we awoke the cursed mummy. And then we almost died again."

"Yeah, we know, Webby; we were there for the last two parts." Mo said.

"Hey, Webby, thanks for saving my life a bunch back there," Louie soon spoke up to the female duckling. "I'll try to listen to you next time and not, you know, 'pull a Louie'."

"Seriously, that's a thing now?" Huey asked.

"It's all about branding." Louie winked to his brother.

"Of course it is." Lionel smirked.

"Launchpad, bringer of the bo-rrito, as thanks we bestow upon ye the golden khopesh of Toth-Ra." Amunet announced, bowing before the pilot, giving him the hook as a gift.

"Hey, thanks!" Launchpad smiled, accepting it gratefully.

"And Scrooge, mighty warrior, as thanks for helping us see the light, pun intended, we give you this!" Amunet continued, soon bestowing a gift to him as well which was a burrito.

Scrooge glanced at it, then soon took it, biting into it before giving a small smile. "Mm, you know, this is actually not bad at all."

"Guess that's your first time eating a burrito, right?" Lionel asked Scrooge.

"Aye, it is." Scrooge nodded to him.

"Knew it." Lionel said.

* * *

They all enjoyed their Egyptian adventure until it would be time for them to go back home.

"Well, this was quite the adventure for me too," Diana smiled. "That's what I love about being an archaeologist, my destinations are an adventure itself."

"Yep, adventure can be a good thing." Atticus smiled.

"I just miss my daughter very much." Diana said softly.

"She misses you a lot too." Jessica comforted, putting her arm around the woman.

"Can't she visit her?" Atticus asked Jessica.

"It's... It's complicated..." Jessica said softly to her brother.

"How is it complicated?" Atticus asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jessica said.

Atticus shrugged to that and soon went to go back home with everyone else on the plane once they were good to go.

* * *

After some time, they soon arrived back at home.

"So, Ms. Diana got married to a warlock and they had a child, but The Witch's Council didn't like it, so they forced them to divorce and now their daughter lives with the warlock's sisters?" Atticus asked.

"The Witch's Council are strongly against mortals," Jessica replied after she told him everything. "Sabrina and I haven't seen each other since we were 10 when Edward and Diana divorced and she had to move in with Hilda and Zelda."

"Now I understand why you said it was complicated." Atticus said.

"It is..." Jessica replied. "The magical world is a tough one."

"I can tell." Atticus said.

"Say, you know what you might want for Christmas this year?" Jessica smiled.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Atticus paused in thought.

"Really?" Lionel asked.

"Well... When I was younger, I wanted Mom and Dad to come back." Atticus smiled sadly.

"They will one day." Jessica soothed her little brother.

"Anything else you wanted?" Lionel asked Atticus.

"Hmm... I dunno... I don't suppose you could make me into a superhero, do you?" Atticus asked.

"I cannot." Jessica smirked playfully.

"Well... I guess what I'd really like is... Well... A puppy..." Atticus smiled.

"Aw!" Jessica smiled back.

"I've always wanted a pet dog..." Atticus smiled. "Play catch with... Take on walks... Keep company..."

"Clean up poop after." Cherry smirked.

Atticus narrowed his eyes while Cherry chuckled to herself.

"Well, it's true." Cherry smirked.

"That is one of the downsides." Mo said.

"Well, I don't mind anyway," Atticus replied. "After all, dogs are man's best friend."

"True." Lionel nodded.

"A puppy... I'll keep that in mind." Jessica smiled innocently to her little brother.

"Thanks, Sis." Atticus smiled back.

"Of course!" Jessica smiled. "It's our first Christmas together in a very long time, so I want to make it special."

Atticus smiled as that was true.


	25. Chapter 25

Eventually, some time had passed, and before everyone knew it, it was all snowy and everyone put on their winter gear, but instead of celebrating Christmas, they were going to Mount Neverest.

"Mount Neverrest: the highest peak in the world!" Scrooge narrated to the young ones. "Most prized of the seven summits, Neverrest has claimed the world's finest explorers. It is said to be completely unclimbable! But now that smug stack of stalagmites has to deal with Scrooge McDuck!"

"So, instead of celebrating Christmas at the mansion-" Atticus started.

"Santa Claus is _not_ allowed in my home," Scrooge replied firmly. "He knows what he did."

"We're following you on the way up Mount Certain Doom here?" Atticus then finished.

"Oh, Mount Neverrest is three times deadlier than Mount Certain Doom," Huey smiled eagerly. "The mountain's summit remains shrouded in mystery. No one's ever seen the top, which makes it the perfect place to earn my Junior Woodchuck Cartography Badge!" he then took out said badge, waving it in his face.

"You don't have to wave it in my face." Atticus told him.

"Sorry," Huey replied before reaching in his backpack to take out some gadgets. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a topographical landscape that hasn't already been mapped?"

"No?" Louie replied.

"Well, very!" Huey told him. "I've got a geographic information system, satellite radar detector, thermal-"

"I don't think you need all that." Jessica said.

"He doesn't!" Scrooge replied. "All you need is your wits, determination, and these, my old surveying tools." he then held out a tool to his grandnephew.

"Wow!" Huey beamed as he took a hold of it. "They're rusty with the wisdom of experience."

"Now, we just have to get the door open." Mo said.

"Into the blistering cold..." Cherry said, looking out the window.

"I'm gonna be the first person to set foot on the top of Neverrest!" Scrooge smiled proudly.

"And I'm gonna be the first person to draw a picture of it!" Huey added.

"Yeah, this is so much better than celebrating Christmas." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Cheer up, Cherry," Atticus comforted. "I'm sure it'll be lots of fun."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry said.

"This is your captain speaking," Launchpad smiled as he came to the door. "Flight doors are now open."

"Thanks, Launchpad." Lionel said.

They soon came out the door, following Scrooge as he let them out.

"Ah! Drink it in, kids," Scrooge smiled to the group. "Her deadly peaks, her bottomless crevasses, her flawless sheets of brilliant white snow betray a new hint to the ancient secrets hidden beneath, completely untrod by man! The untamed majesty of Mount Neverrest!"

* * *

But as they got to bottom of the mountain, they soon saw many people.

"Look, Webby, churros!" Mo beamed.

"Ooh!" Webby replied.

The two soon ran off to go and get some while Scrooge looked disappointed.

"This is interesting." Lionel said.

"What are all these people doing here?" Cherry began to rant. "I thought this place was supposed to be uncharted territory, not some sort of ski resort!"

"Well, some people just think that it's fair to build all this in uncharted territory." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out, rolling her eyes.

"And this map isn't accurate at all!" Huey complained as he found a map. "Mountain goats aren't native to this region, and why is the sun wearing sunglasses? Is he looking at another brighter sun?"

"It's just one of those useless maps." Lionel told him.

"Don't pay any attention to these tourists, my boy," Scrooge comforted Huey. "Nothing but tchotchkes and cheese puffs. We are real explorers!"

"Like George Mallardy!" Huey piped up.

"Who?" Lionel asked.

"Only the greatest mountaineer of the 20th century!" Huey replied, showing a poster which celebrated 75 years. "Legend has it that Mallardy made it farther up the mountain than anyone, but was lost trying to rescue a fellow incompetent climber, famously known as the Neverrest Ninnie."

Louie saw a plaque and read it aloud. "'George Mallardy. He died as he lived, freezing'."

"What a beautiful sentiment." Cherry deadpanned.

"Uh, you still sure we should do this?" Jessica asked Scrooge.

"Ach, stop your hatering!" Scrooge told them all. "That's just a load of nonsense to sell T-shirts to tourists. We're gonna outdo that quitter Mallardy by making it to the top."

"You realize there's a difference between quitting and dying, right?" Cherry asked him.

"Not to me!" Scrooge narrowed his eyes.

"Um, okay." Cherry blinked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo held Webby's hand as they walked around together within the crowd. Webby soon looked over, seeing a sled on sale which looked amazing to her, and where Mo knew exactly why and where she soon bought the sled for Webby.

"You didn't have to do that." Webby said.

"Hey, you're my little sister, sure I did." Mo smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Mo." Webby smiled back.

"Go, Webby!" Mo beamed. "Go sled like your little heart desires!"

"Everybody, stand back!" Webby beamed as she ran with the sled, putting it on the ground and sitting on it. "I've been waiting to do this my whole life! Sledding!" she then cheered, making herself sled down the snowy hill.

"Well, that was short-lived." Mo said.

"Well, okay." Webby soon shrugged, taking out her checklist and crossed off 'sledding'.

"Webby, Webby, you're doing it all wrong," Dewey told her. "If you want the maximum sledding experience, you need to wait for the maximum opportune moment!"

"It's true." Atticus nodded.

Webby looked to the mountain in wide wonder. "We're gonna sled down Mount Neverrest?!"

"And/or die trying!" Dewey told her.

"Whoo!" The two then cheered together.

"You two are so cute together." Mo smiled to them.

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus added.

"Wait... What?!" Dewey and Webby asked, both seeming to blush bashfully.

 _'They really_ do _look cute together.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

* * *

"So, do you like the snow?" Lionel asked Cherry.

"It's okay, I guess." Cherry shrugged.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Lionel said.

"I've always liked cooler weather better than warmer weather." Cherry replied as she made a snowball.

"That's cool." Lionel smiled before getting a snowball to the face.

"Yep, it sure is." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Lionel smirked back.

Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"Things could get ugly~" Lionel smirked, bringing out a snowball bazooka.

"Oh, shoot!" Cherry gasped and soon ran off as Lionel shot snowballs at her.

A snowball fight soon started between the two of them, and where it sounded like they were having fun as Lionel was laughing and soon enough, so was Cherry.

"We should probably meet Scrooge and the others if-" Lionel said before getting hit by more snowballs. "Hold it! Hold everything!" he then told her, making the snowballs freeze in the air. "We better meet the others if we wanna check out Mount Neverrest."

"Sure... But later..." Chery smirked.

"Eh, you're right; that mountain's not going anywhere." Lionel smirked back.

The two soon ran off together, going back to their snowball fight, having fun together. And where Atticus was happy to see that.

"All right, true explorers!" Scrooge told the group, looking to a map. "Now, this mountain is gonna throw everything she's got at us!"

"But it'll be worth it when we find the treasure of Mount Neverrest!" Louie smirked eagerly.

"There's no treasure of Mount Neverest." Jessica told him.

"Nope, Louie out. Already gone," Louie said as he then walked away, going to get some hot chocolate. "Have fun!"

The others blinked as he sat this adventure out.

"Well, I'm still in." Atticus smiled.

"Me too." Mo added.

"Let's go set foot on the roof of the world!" Huey soon proclaimed as they began to follow Scrooge.

"And then throw ourselves off it!" Dewey replied.

"Yeah!" Webby cheered, holding her new sled.

"You two joining us?" Jessica asked Cherry and Lionel.

"Yeah... We're coming..." Cherry panted a bit. "Anything besides babysitting Louie."

"Hey!" Louie glared.

"Same here." Lionel added.

Louie pouted to them while Cherry just smirked.

"Well, you sure look adventurous." Mo said to Launchpad as they set off.

"Why, thank you." Launchpad replied.

"Why do you have all that stuff?" Atticus asked Launchpad.

"Oh, this nice guy told me that I should keep safe and warm when in the blizzardry wilderness." Launchpad replied.

"I think you might've taken it a bit too far." Lionel rolled his eyes.

"How else would I stay safe from ice fever?" Launchpad asked.

"Ice... Fever...?" Lionel rolled his eyes before poofing up the comic book. "The only ice fever I'm concerned about is Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub Zero."

"Ooh..." Cherry looked interested in the comic book.

Lionel smirked. "Ah, a fan of the Dark Knight, I see? The lady has good taste~"

Atticus knew this was Lionel's opportunity to get closer to Cherry.

"First the ice fever takes your vision," Launchpad began to explain to the others as they began their venture towards Mount Neverrest. "Then it makes you feel all warm and toasty, even though you're freezing to death. Then it makes your limbs all heavy."

"That is the worst made up fever I've ever heard of." Atticus said.

"Ach, it's just a bit nippy," Scrooge told the pilot. "How did you afford all that gear, anyway?"

"Louie put it on his corporate credit card." Launchpad smiled.

"Louie doesn't HAVE a corporate credit card." Scrooge glared.

"Oh. Louie gave me your credit card." Launchpad replied.

"Typical Louie." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Louie is the annoying pet monkey I wish I never got." Cherry grumbled.

"He really gets on your nerves, doesn't he?" Lionel asked.

"Buddy, you don't know the half of it," Cherry grumbled. "He's always causing trouble and annoying the crap out of me."

"Wow." Lionel said.

Huey began to look around happily while Dewey observed the hill until Webby came over with her sled.

* * *

"Now?" Webby asked as she looked down.

"Not yet. We've only got one shot at this," Dewey told her. "Once you're down, there's no coming back up."

"Right." Webby said as she walked on ahead.

Dewey was about to join her.

"Can't wait!" Webby said, pushing her sled over and went to jump on it.

Dewey moved it with his foot, making her face-plant in the snow before he smirked to her. "Maximum opportune moment!"

"Ugh... Fine..." Webby grunted and muffled in the snow.

"Have patience." Mo smiled at her little sister figure.

"But it's taking too long." Webby pouted.

"Try to be patient a little longer, okay?" Mo asked.

"Fine..." Webby pouted.

"You're a good big sister." Atticus smiled to Mo.

"Aw, thank you." Mo smiled back.

They met up with the others.

They then ended up in a spot called The Point of No Return.

"Hmm... Point of no return, this way to certain death, this way to cocoa." Dewey took a look at the signs above.

"Certain death!" Dewey and Webby cheered together.

"That's the spirit." Scrooge told them.

"Let's keep going." Atticus smiled.

They soon walked on in, but Launchpad had a hard time coming in after them. Lionel soon tried to help out Launchpad, but the two soon yelled out as they ended up falling back, and where they soon ended up in a sauna.

"Launchpad, hand me my climbing spats, will ya?" Scrooge asked.

There was then no response.

"Launchpad?" Scrooge asked before they looked behind them.

"Where'd Launchpad and Lionel go?" Mo asked.

"Who knows?" Cherry shrugged. "I'm not sure I care."

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed to her response.

"Launchpad had half of our equipment!" Huey frowned.

"He's right." Atticus nodded.

Launchpad and Lionel soon got up and looked around.

"Ooh... I like it here already." Lionel beamed.

"Where am I...?" Launchpad wondered before seeing steam through his goggles which made him panic. "I've gone snowblind! The ice fever's setting in! No!"

"Or the steam is fogging up your goggles." Lionel deadpanned.

Launchpad continued to freak out.

"I'll deal with him later." Lionel said, making himself comfortable in the sauna.

"Probably cozying up with hot cocoa along with Louie," Scrooge grumbled. "Anyone else want to check it out?"

The others shook their heads a bit.

"Last thing we need on this trip is a bunch of Neverrest Ninnies." Scrooge then said with narrowed eyes.

"But I thought you said that didn't exist." Atticus said.

"Just because it's a myth doesn't mean it's not true." Scrooge replied as they moved on up.

"Well, actually-" Cherry spoke up.

"Don't you worry, kids," Scrooge replied. "It'll take more than a pompous pile of pebbles to slow your old Uncle Scrooge down! I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Part of the mountain seemed to crumble off and where one of the kids was about to fall.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped.

Dewey was about to fall, but Atticus soon helped him right away.

"From now on! Nothing bad from now on!" Scrooge told them before carrying on the trail. "Heads down, knees up! Let's go!"

"Wow, he really wants to conquer this mountain." Mo said.

"Must be a dream of his." Atticus replied.

"Must be." Mo said.

"You okay?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mo said, blushing from his smile.

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

* * *

And so, they went back out on their venture to go up the mountain with Scrooge.

"I'm gonna call this Murder Ridge, after Death Peak, but before the Chasm of Infinite Despair," Huey said, making his own map before smiling at a snow covered rock that looked cute. "Aww... I'll call that Bunny Rock."

The snow soon fell off the rock to show Bunny Rock look more like a demon. Cherry grinned to that while everyone else looked disturbed from that.

"I'm still gonna call it Bunny Rock." Huey said.

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged.

They then continued their trail through the snow. They then came to a stopping point.

"Curse me kilts." Scrooge grumbled.

"We did bring climbing gear with us, right?" Atticus asked.

"I might have something." Scrooge replied, not going to give up.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Webby and Dewey looked to the hill and the girl looked hopeful.

"Well, looks like we'll have to settle for a double luge-de-luge and a moderate alley-oop flatsmans 540." Dewey said to the girl.

"Sledding!" Webby cheered.

Mo smiled to Webby's excitement. Webby sat down, ready to sled, but soon, Scrooge took out some ropes to climb with.

"Knew we had some climbing gear." Atticus smiled.

"Nice try, Neverrest!" Scrooge laughed as he climbed up.

"Come on, Webby, time to go." Mo told her little sister.

"Aww.." Webby asked.

Huey and Dewey looked at her.

"I mean... Yeah..." Webby weakly cheered.

"She's trying really hard to be patient." Mo told the boys.

"That's good, she'll need that if she wants to become a good sledder." Dewey replied.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back at the sauna..._**

Lionel continued to pamper himself while Launchpad made a bit of a fool of himself.

"The next stage of ice fever!" Launchpad cried out as he left the sauna and soon made it into a hot spring, slowing down a bit. "I can't remove any of my gear, or I'll freeze to death!"

"Oh, poor, poor Launchpad." Lionel sighed.

"Hey! I can hear the shrill wail of Neverrest's cruel wind calling me!" Launchpad called out, ending up in the water before he soon continued going. "No! This is not the end of Launchpad McQuack! It will be by plane crash or not at all!" he then climbed out of the water, coming up beside a pig who was trying to lounge, then touched him before panicking. "Aah! A yeti!"

"Oh, Launchpad." Lionel sighed.

* * *

While the others climbed, Scrooge began to dump out some useless items.

"This reminds me of a mountain climbing movie we saw the other day." Cherry commented as she and the others dangled from the rope.

"Scrooge, stop dumping out some of the items." Atticus told the old billionaire duck.

"I think Atticus is right," Huey added. "The Junior Woodchuck Guide suggests we need at least some of this stuff."

"We don't need anything but grit, gumption, and-" Scrooge said, dumping out more things.

"And water!" Atticus piped up, grabbing a hold of the canteen.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

Webby then held out her sled. "Now?"

"I think that would technically be more falling than sledding." Dewey told her.

Webby pouted from that.

"He's right." Mo told Webby.

"When?" Webby pouted to Mo.

"Soon." Mo promised her.

"Fine." Webby sighed.

"Ha-ha! Take that, you magniloquent molehill!" Scrooge laughed as he soon came to the top and pulled the rope to help the others up.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped as her pants rided up from that. "I think I just got a wedgie..."

The others were soon pulled up, much to Huey's delight, "What a rush! I thought we were done for."

"Uh, guys?" Atticus spoke up as he saw something familiar.

"Nonsense, lad!" Scrooge told his grandnephew. "We're going straight to the top."

"Guys?!" Atticus cried out.

"We must've gained some serious altitude with that climb," Huey smiled out of excitement. "We should be closer than ever, and-"

"GUYS!" Atticus shouted.

"What?!" The others asked him.

"Doesn't that look familiar?" Atticus asked, pointing to something.

"Huh?" Huey asked before seeing what Atticus saw. "Wait, is that Bunny Rock? This can't be right! Maybe we should backtrack to figure out where we went wrong."

"Please! I'm sure that's an entirely different naturally occurring demon-faced rock." Scrooge replied as it began to snow.

"Maybe, but it is starting to snow." Mo said.

"Yeah, I think the smart thing to do is-" Cherry began.

"Set up camp!" Scrooge replied. "There's a cave up about 500 meters ahead."

"I guess." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

They soon hiked up off to the snowy mountain which took some time and they finally found the cave.

"See?" Scrooge told the kids.

"Cool dark and foreboding cave, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey smiled as he looked all around.

"But this area's uncharted," Huey said to his great-uncle. "How did you know this would be here?"

"Uh, guys, I don't think we're the first climbers to have this idea." Webby spoke up, finding broken goggles.

"I think we need some light." Mo said.

"Got it," Huey said, taking out a glow stick. "Whoa..."

They soon saw a cave wall of climbers before them who seemed to be headless.

"Where are their heads?" Dewey asked.

"Found 'em!" Webby said, finding a wall with the missing heads.

"Um, maybe we should turn back." Cherry said.

She soon went to look for a way out, but felt confused. "But... Wait... Didn't we come through that way?!"

"We must've gotten turned around," Huey said, quickly checking his map. "It's gotta be here somewhere!"

"Uh, guys?" Mo spoke up as she found a skeleton.

They all looked with her as it wore a T-Shirt which said 'I didn't survive Mount Neverrest'.

"Is that...?" Mo was about to ask.

"George Mallardy," Scrooge remarked. "Greatest mountaineer of the 20th century."

"He wrote something on the wall." Atticus said as he noticed writing next to the skeleton.

"' _Curse you, McDuck_ '?" Cherry read aloud.

The others glanced back over to Scrooge in response to that.

"Ach, jinx," Scrooge shrugged, crossing his arms with a nonchalant smirk. "If I had a nickel for every person who cursed me with their dying breath, I'd be as rich as I already am."

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Scrooge?" Atticus glared.

"Uh...?" Scrooge replied.

"Huey?" Cherry signaled.

"Junior Woodchuck Rule 1118: A Woodchuck chief must always be honest with his crew." Huey glared at his granduncle.

"Fine. Ugh..." Scrooge groaned before he confessed a secret. " _I_ was the Neverrest Ninny."

"What?!" Huey, Dewey, Webby, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry asked out of shock.

"75 years ago today, I hired Mallardy to lead me up the mountain," Scrooge began to explain. "I'd just made my first million, and I wanted to mark the occasion by doing something no one had ever done. I may have been a little inexperienced, but I didn't want to leave anything to chance."

"Understandable." Mo said.

"Mallardy mocked me mercilessly," Scrooge continued. "He ordered me to lighten my load, but I was afraid to risk my emergency supplies and my sizable money belt, so he cut me loose. I was weighed down by doubt and branded the Neverrest Ninny. Mallardy was never heard from again."

"How dark." Cherry commented.

"You said it." Atticus said.

"But he became the man to make it the farthest up the mountain!" Scrooge continued, stepping over one of the severed legs with a smirk. "Now he's the second farthest!"

"Uncle Scrooge!" Huey glared.

"What? He was a backstabbing braggart who almost got me killed!" Scrooge defended.

"I think the mountain got even." Mo said.

"And now we'll get even with the mountain!" Scrooge replied. "We will brave the new frontier, chart the unknown!"

"I'm starting to miss Lionel, I could really use a joke right about now." Cherry commented.

"Scrooge, how can we chart the unknown if we don't know what we're charting?" Atticus asked.

"I'm telling you, this mountain doesn't make any sense." Huey had to agree.

"Well, I think this is all a bunch of-" Cherry spoke up.

"I think I hear the wind coming from this way!" Webby said, running off suddenly.

"Webby, wait!" Mo cried out of worry.

"Good initiative, Webbigail!" Scrooge praised.

"Thanks, Mr. McDuck!" Webby replied, coming up right beside him suddenly.

"What the-?" Cherry asked.

"Where did you come from?" Mo asked.

"I thought you already knew that story?" Webby replied, feeling confused.

"No, how did you get here?" Cherry asked.

"Oh. I found an opening." Webby replied.

"Okay, but how did you get over to that side so fast?" Atticus asked.

"Only one way to find out," Scrooge replied. "We follow Webbigail."

"Agreed." Mo said.

"This is just insane..." Cherry grumbled.

"Come on." Atticus told her.

* * *

They soon followed after Webby, passing by the skeleton. They soon reached the exit of the cave.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cherry sighed in relief.

The others cheered as they soon made it out of the cave.

"We made it!" Scrooge smiled all around. "We should be closer than ever now."

"Is that Bunny Rock?" Mo asked after seeing a familiar rock formation.

"Oh, man..." Cherry groaned from that.

"Aw, come on!" Scrooge complained.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Meanwhile, back with Launchpad and Lionel..._**

"The ice fever in final stages," Launchpad told himself, but in a hot tub. "Must stay warm."

"I give up." Lionel rolled his eyes. He soon saw Louie and Jessica.

"Uh, Launchpad?" Louie glanced at the pilot.

"So... Warm..." Launchpad told himself.

"LAUNCHPAD!" Louie called out, removing the earmuffs.

"Louie, is that you?" Launchpad soon smiled before touching the young duckling's face and climbed out of the hot tub. "Stay calm, little buddy. We need to find a way off this mountain before ice fever takes us both."

"He does realize he's no longer on the mountain, right?" Jessica asked Lionel.

"I'm afraid not," Lionel replied, floating over to her with his towel. "He's gone Looney Tunes!" he then smiled to the invisible fourth wall. "A registered trademark from the Warner Bros. Federation!"

"Okay, but why does think that Ice Fever is real?" Jessica asked.

"Beats me," Lionel replied to her. "He saw some guy before the others went mountain climbing. Must've been a con artist if I had to guess."

"Louie, you know what this means, right?" Jessica asked.

"Launchpad's gone off the deep end?" Louie guessed.

"Okay, LP, who gave you this stuff?" Lionel then asked.

"I dunno, but he sold me this stuff and told me about ice fever." Launchpad replied.

"Standard double snake oil. I see how it is," Louie soon glared. "Well, no one cons my family but me!"

"Yeah!" Jessica beamed before giving him a look. "Wait..."

"That came out wrong." Louie said.

"Yeah, it really did." Jessica told him.

"Our combined body heat will save us both," Launchpad told Louie, hugging him in the blanket. "Soak in the wetness of my sweat!"

"Ew! So much wetness! Ew!" Louie grimaced.

"Lionel, you can join back with the others; me and Louie got this." Jessica said.

"Hmm... You sure?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah, we'll talk later." Jessica replied.

"Okay," Lionel said, snapping his fingers in his own winter gear. "I should probably keep an eye on 'em anyway." he then teleported himself to wherever the others were right now.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"At last! After all these years, the summit of Mount Neverrest!" Scrooge beamed as Lionel soon appeared, floating beside the group, though Cherry glanced back at him before looking above with the others as they soon came to a stop. "We're in the clear now, kids! Ha-ha!"

A part of the mountain soon fall off.

"Well, that's not very good." Cherry commented.

Scrooge let out a weak chuckle and walked off with most of the others.

"Okay, that's it," Atticus glared as he had enough. "I'm putting my foot down; we can't keep going, because if we try to climb the mountain, it'll come crashing down."

"Good luck telling Scrooge that," Cherry deadpanned slightly. She soon saw that Scrooge did hear Atticus. "Oh, hi, Scrooge."

"Atticus, we must keep going." Scrooge told the boy.

"No." Atticus said.

"Excuse me?" Scrooge asked.

"No, this is too risky." Atticus told him.

"I have a job to do." Scrooge replied.

"Endangering all of us?!" Atticus glared.

"Atticus is right, this is too risky." Huey added.

"Don't you go ninny on me, lads!" Scrooge told them. "You'll never get your cartography badge with that attitude!"

"I don't care!" Huey replied. "We have to turn around now!"

"Now!" Dewey and Webby smiled.

They soon heard rumbling.

"You already beat Mallardy," Atticus glared at Scrooge. "Isn't that enough?"

"No! We'd be daft to give up with the peak in our grasp." Scrooge replied.

"Do you honestly think that reaching the top is more important than safety?!" Atticus glared at Scrooge.

"It's not giving up," Huey added. "It's just having common sense."

"For the last time, nothing bad is going to happen!" Scrooge told them.

"Uh, guys?" Mo spoke up.

They soon felt some rumbling.

"Ooh, how I wish that were my stomach." Lionel frowned.

Webby and Dewey yelled out as they soon fell off.

"WEBBY!" Mo shrieked.

"DEWEY!" Atticus and Cherry cried out.

"Kids!" Scrooge yelped.

"Webby! Oh... What am I gonna tell Mrs. Beakley?!" Mo frowned.

"Her granddaughter is gone?" Cherry bluntly replied.

"This is serious!" Mo told her.

Cherry shrugged. "What're we gonna tell Donald about Dewey?"

"Yoo-hoo!" Webby's voice called out.

They soon all turned around to see Webby and Dewey on top of them in the mountain.

"How did you guys get up there?!" Atticus asked Dewey.

"I don't know!" Dewey shrugged.

Scrooge felt very overwhelmed and confused before holding his head. "Maybe Launchpad was right about ice fever."

Cherry narrowed her eyes and soon began to make a snowball and threw it off the edge.

"What are you-" Dewey asked her until the snowball hit him in the head from behind. "Ow! What?"

"How in the world?" Mo asked.

"Wormholes!" Lionel beamed.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly.

"He's right!" Huey smiled, checking his map. "This mountain is covered in some kind of mystical dimensional doorways that have been randomly zapping us around the trail all day! Between the fog and the snow, we didn't even realize it! That's why my map didn't make sense!"

"Of course!" Atticus smiled back.

"Hoots, man! A mountain protecting its peak with portals!" Scrooge sounded amazed. "Neverrest, you beauteous beaut, you never cease to amaze," he then looked back at the boys with a smirk. "And you wanted to turn around!"

"Don't even." Atticus narrowed his eyes with Huey.

"We have to find a way to get them down." Mo said.

Dewey soon took a look around.

"What're you doing?" Webby asked him.

"We're at the top of a magical mystery mountain!" Dewey told her. "I gotta find my sled, like, now!" As he walked on ahead, a wormhole took him farther away.

"This is REALLY weird..." Cherry said.

"I know! Isn't it just... Just... Awesome Sauce?!" Lionel grinned.

"Uh... Yeah..." Cherry blinked from his reaction.

Dewey and Webby soon noticed that he walked through a wormhole. The two began to have fun, messing around with the wormhole.

"I feel nervous seeing them up there." Mo said, feeling something wrong would happen.

Pieces of the mountain started to fall off from Dewey and Webby's messing around.

"Webby, be careful!" Mo cried out.

"The more you zap around, the less stable this ice becomes!" Huey added.

After hearing this, Dewey and Webby stopped zapping around.

"Good..." Cherry sighed in relief. "Maybe they'll relax now."

"Hey! My sled!" Dewey called out as he looked up.

"I'll get it." Lionel said.

"You do that..." Cherry replied.

Lionel soon poofed away and came up to the sled, taking it, and came to give it back to Dewey and Webby. "We're thinking with portals just like in that one video game." He then smirked.

"Nice." Dewey smiled.

Scrooge began to look down to the edge.

"Okay, come down before you get hurt!" Cherry told Dewey and Webby.

"But please be careful!" Mo added.

Scrooge soon appeared beside Lionel as he gave the sled back to Dewey and Webby.

"He's gonna get to the top using the wormholes." Cherry sighed.

"I doubt it'll work." Atticus said.

"I'm gonna do it! Mount Neverrest, consider yourself conquered!" Scrooge laughed as he jumped to the top, but came out of a wormhole, taking him back to where he was. He then began to try again, but no matter what, he couldn't make it to the top of the mountain. "Conquered! Conquered! Conquered!"

"Give it up already!" Atticus told him.

The mountains began to crack along.

"Just stop! There's no way to reach the top." Huey told Scrooge. "The mountain won't let you! Let this one go!"

"Look how far we've come!" Scrooge replied.

"Farther than anyone has ever made it, isn't that enough?" Huey frowned.

"I will not be the Neverrest Ninny for another 75 years!" Scrooge glared.

"No one has used the word 'ninny' in 75 years!" Atticus glared back.

Scrooge looked to the mountain and backed at them, a bit somberly.

"Rule 727: _'Sometimes the bravest thing an explorer can do is walk away'_." Huey quoted before dropping the badge, and it was soon zapped away by a wormhole and where it ended up close to Scrooge.

"I think he needs that as a lesson." Atticus remarked to himself.

Scrooge looked to the kids and the badge and soon let the badge flow away to the wind.

"Okay, now they really should get down from there." Cherry said.

"Don't have an anxiety attack." Mo said.

"I can't help it!" Cherry replied. "Huey, Dewey, and Louie are like my little brothers!" Her panicking voice seemed to echo, and where it caused the rest of the mountain, except the top to come crashing down.

"Eeeeek..." Cherry shivered a bit. "Okay, maybe I was a little too insensitive to Mo about Webby. Just please let them be okay!"

"Now?" Webby asked Dewey.

"Now!" Dewey told her.

"Here we go!" Lionel cheered.

And soon began an epic snow sledding ride down from the crumbling mountains. And where everyone was on the sled.

"Whee! Put your hands up!" Lionel laughed as he had a ball.

"Hang on, kiddos!" Scrooge told them.

"Way ahead of ya!" Mo replied.

* * *

Lionel laughed as he had fun like he was an amusement park while they sledded down to the others. The others soon began to run down the hill with Huey as it was now an avalanche, and even Bunny Rock got included. Cherry panted from the running, and Atticus soon carried her so that they could keep going and she wouldn't get left behind.

"Okay, Cherry, in a bit, I'm gonna jump, so hold on when I say 'go'." Atticus told the girl.

"Okay!" Cherry replied.

"Okay, here it comes, ready, set... Go!" Atticus told her.

Cherry soon held on as tight as she could and Atticus soon jumped to get them both on the sled, and which he was successful.

"Phew." Cherry sighed once they made it onto the sled together.

"I got you, Cherry, I got you." Atticus coaxed to his friend.

Dewey soon held out his hand for Huey, once his brother held his hand, he soon pulled him onto the sled with them.

"Everyone on the sled?" Atticus asked.

"I think we're all good..." Lionel said before counting to check.

"Great." Mo said.

The others sighed in relief until they panicked, seeing a ledge coming up as they slid off the hill.

* * *

They soon appeared elsewhere from the wormhole, letting them sled peacefully at first.

"So this is what people do on Christmas, huh?" Lionel commented.

"Most families." Cherry shrugged.

They were soon on top of Bunny Rock with a long way to go.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Of course, if you really want to survive in style, you'll need something from our Mallardy Selects Collection." A vendor smiled as he was at work.

"You!" Jessica's voice glared.

"Are you the man who sold our friend all this useless equipment?" Louie added.

The vendor looked nervous from seeing Launchpad.

"Look at him! He's dying of ice fever!" Louie cried out as Launchpad seemed to wallow a bit. "All the overpriced junk you sold him did nothing!"

"He's dying of ice fever!" Jessica added.

"No, no, that's impossible." The vendor said.

"Tell that to this poor man!" Louie glared.

"I see a bright light," Launchpad said, seeing the sun, but thinking it was the afterlife. "This is it! Louie, Jessie, bury me among the clouds."

Louie and Jessica gasped fearfully for Launchpad. "He's delirious!"

"No, he's an idiot," The vendor glared at them. "He's not dying of ice fever. Ice fever isn't real!"

Unfortunately for the vendor, the people that he was selling overpriced merchandise had heard what he said. Jessica hid a small smirk as she had been hoping for that. The crowd soon surrounded the vendor, growling at him.

"Um, maybe just sort of not real?" The vendor smiled nervously to them. He soon ran away from the angry crowd.

Jessica and Louie smiled to each other as they worked together just fine. Louie then took the goggles off of Launchpad which made the pilot spring up to his feet happily.

"You saved me!" Launchpad beamed to Louie once he saw that he was safe. "You carried me down the mountain single-handedly, then cured me of ice fever!"

"Sure, let's go with that." Jessica said.

"Yeah. Why not?" Louie added.

Launchpad laughed out of victory. "We survived! Take that, Mount Neverrest! You won't claim our bodies today!"

* * *

They soon noticed the avalanche. Launchpad soon put his goggles back on as the avalanche of snow came flooding in. They were soon all buried in the snow until they popped out, gasping and panting.

"So, that's sledding, huh?" Webby remarked before shrugging from the experience. "Meh."

"Seriously?!" Cherry asked.

"I'm glad you got to try it out, Webbs." Mo soothed.

"Yeah, me too." Webby admitted.

"Sorry we didn't make it to the top, Uncle Scrooge." Huey frowned.

"Ah, tell you, buddy, there's more to Neverrest than just a mountain, and there's more to us than just a couple of ninnies who couldn't climb it." Scrooge replied, having learned a lesson after their misadventure.

"Yeah, we're the very first ones to survive Mount Neverest." Atticus said.

Scrooge took out a 'I didn't survive Mount Neverrest' T-Shirt, crossing out the word didn't and added a D to survive to turn into 'survived', giving it to Huey as a souvenir. "Plenty more adventures where that came from, eh, lad?"

Huey smiled, accepting the T-Shirt as his very own.

"Now, where the blazes is that hot cocoa stand? I am freezing!" Scrooge then wondered as he got up from the snow.

"You and me both." Atticus said.

Huey soon put his map away, though it went through a wormhole, and ended up on top of Mount Neverrest as they all came to have some hot cocoa together.

* * *

After they had hot cocoa, the group got back on the plane and took off back to Duckburg.

"This was a bit fun," Jessica said to Atticus. "Sorry we couldn't have an official Christmas."

"It's okay, maybe we'll have an official Christmas next year." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Jessica smiled before hugging her little brother fondly.

Atticus smiled back as he hugged her back. Cherry gave a small smile to them, though looked down a bit as she was still without any knowledge or trace of her own family, though she was given a book, she began to feel a bit left out. Then all of a sudden, she felt like someone was watching her.

"What a nice adventure." Lionel smiled.

"You guys ever feel like you're being watched?" Cherry asked, a bit uneasily.

"No. Why?" Louie asked.

"I feel... Like maybe..." Cherry said.

"You're crazy." Louie smirked.

"Louie!" Cherry glared.

"What?" Louie smirked.

"Argh..." Cherry grumbled to him.

"Louie, please just stop." Mo said.

"What? What'd I do?" Louie replied. "Not my fault that Cherry's going loony."

Atticus even let out a groan. Cherry looked around before shrugging, taking her hot cocoa she bought for the trip back home.

"I got my eye on you..." Lionel told Louie, being protective of Cherry. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about though, but I can't wait for the next adventure!" he then beamed out of excitement.

"Same here." Atticus beamed back.

They all continued to drink their hot cocoa until Launchpad would take them back home until their next misadventure together, and which would be soon.

* * *

They soon came back home as Cherry was looking over the book she was given like Atticus was before Jessica came back into his life, and she began to do as much research from it she could. Lionel soon poofed into the room with a smile.

"Do you mind?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Not really." Lionel smiled. He soon saw that Cherry really wanted to read her book alone.

Cherry looked at him until he would leave.

"Uh... Sorry..." Lionel chuckled bashfully. "I'll leave you to it... I have my own reading material." he then took out some old comic books from the series DuckTales before poofing away.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that and soon went back to her reading, and where the book helped her into getting to know more about her family. She felt pretty emotional over what she was reading as she let out a small sigh. The feeling she had before about being watched came back.

"Okay, who's there?" Cherry asked firmly. "Come out and show yourself."

No one came out at first.

"I'm serious!" Cherry glared, hopping off of her bed and looking around the room. "This isn't funny! ...Or scary!"

Someone soon dropped down from her ceiling.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped, running off and ducked under the bed. "Who are you? I'm gonna call the cops!" She soon recognized the person from one of the pictures in the book that seemed like a class history book.

"Hey, hey, now, calm down..." The older girl said. "Let's talk about this."

"Who are you even?" Cherry asked.

"My name's Teresa, and I'm your sister." The older girl said, coming beside the bed with a small smile.

"Say what now?" Cherry asked out of shock.

"Cherry Butler, I am Teresa, and I am your sister!" The young woman laughed, trying to sound like Darth Vader.

Cherry sweat-dropped a bit from that before getting pulled into a hug.

"Oh, look at how much you've grown." Teresa smiled.

"If you truly are my sister, then why did our parents leave me with Donald Duck?" Cherry asked firmly.

"They were forced to..." Teresa said.

"I'm sure." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"It's very complicated, but trust me, they love you very much." Teresa told her.

"So, you mean they're still alive?" Cherry asked.

"Of course they are," Teresa replied. "They miss you a whole lot. Luckily for us, I was able to find you since Dad's trying to get interested in magic after Mich-I mean, Mom is getting in touch with being a witch like her mother."

"So, then does that mean we have magic too?" Cherry asked.

"You have a very unique magic in you, but yes," Teresa said. "I learned some magic so that I could come see you."

"Well, this is pretty cool," Cherry beamed a bit. "I never knew I had a sister."

"And I'm sorry if you never knew." Teresa told her.

"So... They ARE coming back?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure they can explain to you and Atticus like when Della Duck left too." Teresa replied.

"Why did Della leave?" Cherry asked.

"You mean Atticus never told you? Then again, what happened to the Spear of Selene; it must have been too much of a sad memory for a little kid to WANT to remember that day." Teresa said.

"What...?" Cherry asked. "The Spear of Selene?!"

"It's a long story." Teresa said to her younger sister.

"I've got time." Cherry shrugged.

Teresa soon sat Cherry down and told her everything that she could until what led up to this point.

"So, it's all Scrooge's fault that they're gone." Cherry glared.

"I'm really sorry, Cherry," Teresa told her sister. "It wasn't meant to be like this, I promise you."

"I guess no one could have predicted that would happen." Cherry sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Teresa frowned to her sister. "I promise you though, it'll get better."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry shrugged.

"But until time is right, we can't tell the others." Teresa said.

Cherry let out a sigh. "Okay, hang on a second." she then took out her journal and wrote this down.

"What're you doing?" Teresa asked.

"I write down a secret in my journal and hide it so that no one will know about it." Cherry explained.

"Hm... I think I remember Dad doing something like that." Teresa chuckled.

"Guess it runs in the family." Cherry said.

"I'm sure it does," Teresa replied. "You remind me so much of him."

Cherry seemed to look happy upon hearing that, and where it seemed like nothing would ever ruin their happy lives.

* * *

Eventually, Cherry came down to dinner while Teresa waited in her room, feeling wore out from her summoning.

"Hey, look who's up." Atticus smiled.

"I had some thinking to do." Cherry said.

"That's dangerous." Lionel smirked playfully.

"Oh, ha, ha." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

The others laughed a bit before sharing some dinner together.

"I feel like our next adventure's gonna be a big one, call it a gut feeling," Lionel said. "Maybe Thor can come with us. I miss that big guy, even though he snores like a lawnmower with a sock caught in the wheels."

"Yeah... I guess he can come along." Cherry shrugged.

"As long as he doesn't hug you, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes a bit. "He's like a big puppy dog or something."

"Well, Thor has a hard time making friends sometimes." Lionel defended.

"With his size, I can understand why." Atticus said.

"Yeah, he was a real loner when I met him." Lionel nodded.

"Whoa." Huey said.

"Like he told you guys, he ran away from home and was all alone." Lionel frowned.

"Aww... Poor guy..." Atticus replied. "I should do something nice for him when we see him again."

"But what?" Dewey asked.

"I dunno... Lionel, what does Thor like?" Atticus asked.

"Food." Lionel smirked.

"What kind of food?" Atticus asked.

"Lots of meat," Lionel said. "He likes a lot of pork too especially, though I've never been too crazy about pork myself. Usually if we're given anything with bacon, I just give it to him."

"Good to know." Atticus said.

"I'm sure he'd be psyched to come with us on our next adventure," Lionel smiled. "All he wants is a friend and some excitement in his life. Plus I'm glad he got to go back home with his family."

"What about you?" Jessica asked him. "Do you have a family?"

"Not really," Lionel said. "My people are just born into existence. We don't really have a family, we just have our lives, and that's pretty much it."

"Wow," Louie said. "Sounds lonely."

"Eh, I live with what I can," Lionel shrugged. "They weren't too crazy about me back home, so I left and went AWOL."

"Whoa." Huey said.

"Mm... This mac and cheese is amazing!" Lionel beamed as he went back to eating.

"Well, he seemed to take that well." Cherry said.

"Kinda like how we were born without Mom around..." Dewey bowed his head softly.

Atticus and Cherry understood how the triplets felt. They all soon continued to eat dinner until they soon finished up, and Dewey began to feel more and more emotional about his missing mother, and where Webby knew exactly two places where they could find out more about the triplet's mother.

* * *

Eventually, Thor was called and was going to join them for the next adventure.

"So, Thor, how're things at home?" Atticus smiled to his new friend.

"My little sister's still annoying sometimes... But I guess she's okay." Thor replied.

"That's great to know." Atticus smiled.

"I guess little siblings are just always gonna be annoying." Thor shrugged.

"Not always." Jessica told him.

"My sister anyway." Thor smirked a bit.

"Whatever you say." Jessica shrugged.

"Eh, you'll see what I mean later." Thor shrugged.

"I could never feel annoyed with Atticus." Jessica smiled.

"Sure YOU say that 'cuz I've had to deal with his annoyance for most of my life." Cherry smirked playfully.

Thor let out a small gasp from that.

"Hey!" Atticus complained to Cherry.

"Hey." Cherry smirked.

Atticus glared before smirking back as he touched Cherry's shoulder while looking like he wasn't touching her.

"Hey... Get off of me." Cherry glared.

"What?" Atticus smirked.

"You're touching me!" Cherry glared.

"I'm not touching you." Atticus smirked.

"You're touching me!" Cherry glared.

Thor chuckled a bit. "My sister and I do that all the time."

"Not touching! It's free air!" Atticus told Cherry.

"I seriously wonder about you sometimes." Cherry glared at Atticus before smirking.

"Nyah." Atticus smirked back.

"All right, guys, let's get going on our big trip!" Launchpad announced.

"Wahoo!" Lionel cheered.

They all soon got onto the plane together to go to their next voyage.

"Adventure time!" Thor laughed out of excitement.

"Off to adventure!" Atticus cheered.

The plane soon took off and they went off to their new adventure. Later on, a storm had overcast them as they were flying together.


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"What's wrong now?" Atticus asked.

"A storm?!" Cherry replied.

"It's just a little rain." Atticus shrugged.

"Have you not seen the clouds?!" Cherry panicked.

"I'm sure LP can get us out of here okay." Lionel smiled to her.

"Aw, come on, a little lightning never killed anyone." Launchpad reassured the others.

"Statistically speaking-" Huey began with a glare.

"Ah, relax." Lionel told him.

The plane went out of control for a moment until Launchpad hit the controls.

"See? Nothin' to worry about!" Launchpad told them.

Webby soon gave Dewey a signal. Dewey smirked and soon flipped a couple of switches and pushed a button which made a red light flash on and off.

"What about that flashing red light?" Webby soon asked the pilot.

"Huh? That's just probably the 'everything is fine' light." Launchpad replied.

"Okay, but hypothetically, what if it's the 'everything is not fine" light'?" Dewey asked.

"Oh, no!" Launchpad then panicked, pushing the buttons and prepared to make an emergency landing.

And where everyone began to scream and panic. Cherry yelped, holding onto Lionel which made him smirk a bit as he seemed to enjoy that. Of course, no one panicked as much as Donald did. Webby soon winked to Dewey who gave her a nervous thumb's up before panicking with the others. They soon crash landed on an island.

* * *

The thunder rumbled and lightning flashed until suddenly, the dark clouds went away in the sky to show the bright sun.

"Where are we?" Louie asked as they looked out the window.

"According to the JWG, we're off the tip of Greece, and-Wait," Huey replied, looking at his map, but soon did a double take. "This can't be right. I thought it was a myth."

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Ithaquack." Scrooge whispered seriously.

"What?!" Donald yelped.

"Did you say Ithaquack?" Jessica asked Scrooge.

"Ye know it?" Scrooge replied to her.

"Mom and Dad told me about it." Jessica said.

"Of course they did... I should've known." Scrooge replied from that.

"My uncle told me about this place too." Thor soon added.

"Launchpad, you have to get us out of here now." Jessica said.

"Sorry, guys, gotta figure out what this flashing light means," Launchpad replied. "I always say, better safe than whatever the opposite of safe is. Yeah. I do say that."

"I don't think that's right..." Thor narrowed his eyes.

"When have you ever said that?!" Scrooge complained to the pilot.

"I say we go exploring." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah!" The kids agreed to that.

"No!" Donald glared.

"Everybody stay on the plane!" Scrooge added.

Unfortunately for them Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Lionel, Thor, Webby, Huey, Louie, and Dewey rushed out of the plane to explore Ithaquack.

"I don't know about this, but we might as well take a look around while we can." Cherry said.

"That's the spirit!" Lionel smiled to her. "Ya know, most people have five senses, but I have a sixth one for adventure!"

"I'm sure you do." Cherry teased.

"And what's your hidden sixth sense?" Lionel teased back.

"Eh... I dunno... Cynicism?" Cherry shrugged with a small smirk.

"I can believe that." Lionel smirked back.

Webby and Dewey were soon seen hiding behind a rock.

"Ooh... I smell a love story." Thor smirked, seeing them, leaning against Cherry to take a closer look.

"I think they're just talking." Cherry grunted from the pushing.

"We're here!" Webby smiled. "We did it!"

"Yeah!" Dewey smiled back before looking confused. "Wait, why did we do that?"

"Dewey, this is Ithaquack." Webby reminded him.

"Ith-What?" Dewey asked.

"Home of legendary Greek artifacts?" Webby reminded.

"Oh, Greek-What, what, what?" Dewey replied.

"Like the Spear of Selene-" Webby began.

"Selene! I knew it!" Dewey beamed, taking out his phone to find an old note that he discovered from his missing mother. "My mom's note to Scrooge said she took the Spear of Selene. If we can find the spear-"

"Maybe we'll find out what happened to her and uncover Scrooge's greatest mystery!" Webby cheered to him. "To the naos!"

Dewey looked confused once again.

"That's Greek for temple." Webby translated.

"Okay, stop assuming I know things," Dewey replied. "Like, baseline, assume I know nothing."

Louie was seen relaxing on the beach, getting a sun tan. Donald stood over his nephew, blocking the sunlight, carrying Huey in his arm.

"You're in my light!" Louie complained, turning on his side.

"No, we have to get back to the plane," Donald told Louie, picking him up next, looking cautious for his young nephews. "You don't know what's out there."

"Oh, come on; what could be dangerous on this island?" Atticus asked Donald.

Suddenly, Donald got tackled down to the ground.

"Hey, get off of him!" Atticus glared until he saw the stranger hugging Donald.

Louie and Huey both looked confused as the stranger laughed while hugging Donald. Thor looked just as confused as Huey and Louie.

"Oh, glorious day!" The stranger beamed to Donald. "May the Fates sing of your return, friend Donald, sailor of the seven seas!"

"Hiya, buddy..." Donald mumbled.

The stranger soon noticed Huey, Louie, Thor, Atticus, and Jessica.

"Be these colorful creatures your kin?" he then gasped, looking to and from Donald and the small group. "By Hephaestus's Hammer, half-grown heroes in the making!"

Thor smirked to that and flexed his arms a bit to look big and strong.

"Um, who are you?" Huey soon asked.

"Your uncle must've told the tale of Storkules! Colossus of Corinth, hero of Heliopolis, and, my proudest accomplishment, best friend to Donald Duck!" The stranger replied before he soon did a handshake with Donald who just sat there.

"You haven't changed one bit, Storkules." Jessica smiled.

The god looked up and down at her. Jessica stood up straight and spun herself around so that he could get a full look at her.

"Jessie Fudo?" Storkules soon asked.

"Yep." Jessica smiled.

"My, have you grown..." Storkules smiled back to her. "You look just like your mother."

"She must be pretty then." Atticus said to his sister.

"Aww, you." Jessica giggled to both of them.

Storkules soon noticed the color of Atticus's hair and the color of his eyes. Jessica stepped aside.

"This... Must be your brother?" Storkules guessed.

"Yep, Storkules; I'd like you to meet Atticus again." Jessica smiled.

"I've met him before?" Atticus asked.

"You were a baby." Jessica clarified.

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

"Dude, you just got even awesomer in my book." Thor whispered while beaming to his new friend.

"Storkules, The Storkules is your best friend?!" Huey asked Donald out surprise.

"Uh, more like an acquaintance." Donald shrugged.

"Ha-ha! Thine tongue be as quick and mighty as, well, me." Storkules laughed, nudging Donald which seemed to stick him further down into the sand.

"So cool." Thor smiled.

"You seem a bit strong yourself." Storkules said to Thor.

"I sure am!" Thor beamed with a smirk. "Let's wrestle!"

"Donald! Get the kids on board! We can't let him know we're here." Scrooge whispered loudly.

"Can't let who know we're here?" Atticus asked.

Suddenly, it got dark and scary as Donald got himself out of the sand.

"Scrooge McDuck! You dare defy the will of Zeus?" A voice boomed before someone soon floated down on a cloud, revealing to be Zeus, who was the King of all gods, which, of course, excited Huey.

"The king of the gods? Get out! So many questions!" Huey gushed to Zeus. "Do you control all storms, or just lightning? Does being immortal also make you impervious to pain? Do you cry?" he then tried to stomp on the god's foot.

 _'Wow, he sure got excited fast.'_ Thor thought to himself.

"You know where I can find a good gyro?" Louie asked the god before whispering some advice to his brother. "Always ask the locals."

"The myths are real! This place is amazing!" Huey gasped in excitement.

"It used to be amazing, until Scrooge and his mortal riffraff showed up and ruined it!" Zeus replied sharply.

"What?!" Huey and Louie asked out of shock.

Donald looked over to his uncle who looked a bit nervous in response.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Webby, where did you go?" Mo groaned to herself. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you," She soon saw where Webby and Dewey were going and they weren't alone. "Oh, good... She's okay..." she then sighed and went to go and catch up since Webby was her responsibility.

"'Dear Scrooge, I've taken the Spear of Selene. I'm sorry. Della'," Webby continued to read aloud before smiling to Dewey. "We're close to the truth. I can feel it."

"What if my mom explored this very path? What if I'm literally walking in her footsteps right now?" Dewey beamed before inhaling the ground a bit with a sigh. "I can still smell her feet."

"That is disturbing." Lionel said.

"I can't say I blame him though as he's never known his mother." Mo replied.

"Eh, fair enough." Lionel shrugged.

"So this is the Temple of Heroes." Cherry said.

"That is correct," Webby nodded to her. "Okay, so we know Della took the Spear of Selene and betrayed Mr. McDuck and Donald-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know she did something bad. That note can mean lots of things," Dewey said to her. "'I've taken the Spear of Selene to get cleaned. I'm sorry I spilled soup on it'. 'I've taken the Spear of Selene back to the store. I'm sorry you already had one. Happy Birthday'!" he then listed some examples on what his mother's note could had meant.

Cherry knew exactly what the note meant, but kept it to herself.

"Oh! Or 'I've taken the Spear of Selene from your money bin", I'm sorry I betrayed your trust'." Webby suggested.

"Webby, no." Mo nudged her little sister a bit.

"Or... Or probably one of your things. Heh," Webby then said nervously before showing the building before them once they made it up the hill. "The only way to know for sure is in the Temple of Heroes!"

"Cool." Lionel said.

"Impressive." Cherry added.

"'Of Heroes'?" Dewey replied. "Pretty clear sign my mom wasn't a traitor."

"Of course she wasn't." Jessica said.

"So, you knew my mom too?" Dewey asked her.

"Oh, yeah," Jessica smiled. "She and Donald are good friends of mine and Atticus's parents."

"Awesome." Dewey smiled back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others sat down as Zeus had them sit down to hear what he had to say about Scrooge, showing them through vases.

"Ithaquack was the secret vacation spot for gods and heroes, and I was the god of hospitality. The King of the Beach! Everyone loved me," The gold told them, showing hatred for the old billionaire duck. "Then Scrooge showed up. Defeated the unkillable Gorgon. Found the lost treasure of Troy. Was really good at building sand castles. Bah!"

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Seems pretty fun." Thor smiled.

"'Twas." Storkules said, showing a vase of him and Donald being BFF's.

"No, it twasn't!" Zeus glared. "Scrooge showed up like he was so cool and ruined it!"

'Wow, he doesn't seem to let go of the past.' Atticus thought to himself.

Scrooge grumbled a bit from Zeus's response. "Leave it to an immortal to whine about the good old days," he then stood up and approached the god. "So, where is everyone?"

"They all left when you did," Zeus huffed to him. "Said they didn't want to party with a 'lame god' who couldn't even best a lowly mortal."

Atticus had a different idea of why people left as he held up a vase that showed Zeus using his lightning powers and everyone running away.

"There may have also been a year-long lightning storm." Zeus soon shrugged.

"Hmm..." Atticus glanced at the god.

"This reminds me of my old bedtime stories." Thor smiled to Atticus.

"It does?" Atticus asked.

"My dad always told me stories like this about god who were big, strong, and powerful!" Thor beamed, standing up as he waved his arms around in excitement. "When I grow up, I wanna be a God of Strength! Who knows? Maybe you could be big and strong like me someday."

"Yeah." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Whoo! Football!" Thor beamed, picking up Atticus.

"Hey! Take it easy with my brother, kid!" Jessica said.

"Oh... Sorry." Thor said bashfully, letting Atticus back down.

"Oh, don't worry about your brother, he's fin;e he still has the demigod strength I gave him as his present on the day of his birth." Zeus reminded Jessica.

"Then you nearly made my mother's hair fall out because he crawled around, moving the furniture without realizing it." Jessica replied.

Thor looked surprised after hearing that.

"But now that you have returned, Storkules, noble Donald, and his fiery sister-Halt!" Storkules smiled as he picked up Donald before stopping himself and looking around. "Where is Della?"

"Uh... Yeah... Stork, about that? It's complicated..." Jessica said softly.

Donald looked over to his nephews, bowing his head a bit somberly about his missing sister.

"I see and as for your parents and Bud and Michelle Butler?" Storkules asked Jessica softly.

"They're out there somewhere, even if we're not sure where..." Jessica said. "I know that they'll be coming back soon though, and so will Della Duck."

"I've always believed in that... Even if Cherry kinda gave up on all hope of seeing our parents again." Atticus said to his sister.

"Oh, my..." Jessica frowned.

"She was always a bit of a pessimist while I'd be the optimist." Atticus frowned back, feeling bad for Cherry to live in doubt.

Storkules soon thought up an idea on how to cheer them up. "Then we shall embark upon a rousing adventure to honor our fallen compatriot!"

"Adventure!" Thor beamed.

"I don't adventure anymore." Donald frowned to Storkules.

"What?! But adventure is the very blood in your veins!" Storkules told him before getting another idea. "Well, we must at least hold a feast to celebrate your return!"

"Food!" Thor beamed.

"Pretty easy to lighten the mood around you, huh?" Atticus asked Thor.

"Yes!" Thor beamed.

"What do you say, Zeus?" Jessica asked.

Huey and Louie both looked very hopeful.

"Father, surely the god of Hospitality would not cast out a crew of weary travelers." Storkules said to his father.

Zeus paused for a moment before giving in. "Well, no, I guess not."

"It shall be a bacchanal for the ages!" Storkules then proclaimed. "Beach party!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the party was not that lively. Thor dully blew a noisemaker as he looked like he could fall asleep at any minute now. Louie seemed to lounge however with some grapes. Atticus looked just as bored as Thor as he played with his food. A pegasus was shown, trying to play the harp to entertain the guests with.

"Mm! These are the best graves ever!" Louie beamed as he ate his snack.

Scrooge soon took out a chip and ate it. "A little salty."

"Dip not good enough for you, mortal?!" Zeus complained, throwing the table aside in rage from his reaction. "You offend Olympus!"

 _'Oh, why must Scrooge cause trouble with Zeus?'_ Jessica thought to herself.

"Maybe people didn't leave because they liked me, but because they didn't like YOU!" Scrooge soon retorted to Zeus.

This caused Jessica to simply groan as she knew Zeus wouldn't let Scrooge get away with that.

"Ha-ha! Perhaps some festive beach games will lighten the mood." Storkules suggested.

"Yes! A contest!" Zeus replied as he soon came out into the field. "Your family versus mine in a series of heroic trials. Yea, all will know that we are the superior party hounds and return to the island!" he then looked back to see Scrooge trying to make the kids leave.

"This is exactly why we stopped vacationing here." Scrooge mumbled to himself.

"We're leaving now?" Thor frowned.

"But guys, epic trials! Zeus!" Huey piped up.

"Delicious grapes!" Louie added.

Zeus soon made the thunder rumble and he held a bolt in his hand, glaring at Scrooge and the others who tried to wander free. "You're not going anywhere."

"Woo-hoo!" Huey and Louie cheered.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald and Scrooge groused in unison.


End file.
